Crazy Girl Book 1: The Dark Tornament
by LillyRose0231
Summary: Take Yu Yu Hakusho and add in Cora, a mimic demon with a curse, and what do you get? An old story with a new twist that leads to one hell of an adventure. Hiei/OC Rated for language, violence, sexual implications, sexual situations (lime at most), and crude humor. R&R (constructive only)
1. Glimps

O.M.G. So heres the good news; I found a bunch of chapters that I had already written for this story on a flash drive that had gone missing some six or so months ago. The bad news, is that I had to do a lot of editing to them XD as I read through them, I realized that I didn't like who I had made Cora (the main OC) out to be :/ so I did some cosmetic work and brought it up to the awesomeness that it is now lol

So, I hope you enjoy this story.

P.S.- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and while there may be scenes cut out that were in the show, just know that I don't do it as an insult, only to allow the story to flow better for my character.

R&R

* * *

_"Who are you?" The wind blew with enough force to move even the strongest of trees. Hidden with in the walls of a long abandoned shack, garnet clashed with amethyst, in not so much a battle of wits, but silent, and on one side angry, curiosity._

_"Cora." Garnet narrowed suspiciously, as amethyst stared in wonder, large and gleaming with the ignorance of being denied contact with the world outside this shack._

_"How can you resist the power of my Jagan? Why can your attacks effect me?" Amethyst grew worried, light brows furrowing in confusion._

_"I don't know." Garnet continued to stare suspiciously for only a few seconds longer, before relaxing, a sudden emptiness floating to the serface._

_"Who are you?" Garnet did not change, but neither did they leave amethyst as they decided on an answer._

_"Hiei."_

_The girl before him, his opposite in every way, gave him a crooked, sheepish smile as she tucked a lock of her long, wavy prism white hair behind her ear. "It's nice to meet you, Hiei." Her voice was light, like a wind-chime, and as it beat against his ear drum, lodging its self deep into his memory, he felt a small, uncomfortable quiver shoot down his spine._

_"Hn."_

* * *

Hiei's eyes snapped open, instantly taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a bed room, with tan walls and a white ceiling. Small shelves lined the walls, holding various plants. He sat up quickly, his muscles tense and ready for what ever-_ ...my chest wound has closed..._ He looked down at were a rather large gash had at one time covered his chest, only to see that it was gone, completely healed...

"You heal very quickly." His head snapped around, his eyes landing on a rather relaxed, yet irritatingly familiar face. It was the same boy that he had attacked only hours ago, under the idea that he was allied to his newest enemy. He had shaggy looking bright red hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to be reading him like a book; he hated him already. Hiei growled; he had been wrong, and in his anger had attacked this boy. Which meant that he was at this boys mercy for god only knows how long sense the injury he had sustained in his fight with Yutsade had finally over come him_...I cant smell the girl anywhere..._ He growled softly. She was sure have been devoured by now. How long had he been out anyways? "Only four hours. It was deep. I healed you... A Makai remedy."

Hiei felt his eyes narrow; yes, definitely dead_... idiot... she should have stayed hidden like I told her to..._ he pushed off the tightening of his chest; he didn't care if she was dead."You spoke during your sleep." He stiffened. Of course he had; it was not the first time he had heard this, that stupid girl would tell him every day. It was an annoying habit that he just couldn't kick. "It was only names... who are Yukina and Cora?" Hiei clutched the sheets in his fists_...had I really said that out loud?..._ "You haven't had the jagan long...I can tell... you must have a good reason for doing that." _...he talks to much..._ "What connection do they have to Yatsude?" Hiei growled lowly, jumping to his feet and locating his tank top and cloak.

"You talk to much; I should've killed you." He snarled while sliding on his cloak, which had been draped over the end of the bed. He stalked over to the window, sliding it open roughly. He didn't have time to deal with this child. He had some business to handle "In thanks, I'll give you some advice; your naivete will be the end of you one day." Hiei placed one foot on the window, testing its stability; human ingenuity could be so weak.

"You still intend to fight? It's to soon." The boy said. Hiei scoffed.

"The more he eats, the stronger he becomes."

"And he has this Cora." Hiei glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Another thing you mentioned in your sleep. If your worried that he has already devoured her, then she must be decent in power for Yatsude to have taken her." Hiei scoffed once again.

"He would gain more strength from a human infant." He saw the boy give him a confused look, a question swirling through his green eyes. But he didn't ask it.

"Whats your name?" Hiei paused for only a second, contemplating weather or not to tell this stranger anything other then what he already knew, which was to much. But then he thought back to their brief fight; the boy had skill. And something about his energy didn't sit quite right with him. Maybe It would be best to keep this little human close for the time being.

"...Hiei." Before the boy had a chance to say anything else unnerving, Hiei flashed out of the window, leaving behind a stoic looking red head_...he is way to talkative... and nosy..._

"I'm coming with you!" Hiei glanced over his shoulder in irritation, only to find the same red head from the bed room... catching up to him?

"Oh, really. Why?" Hiei asked with restrained annoyance. He didn't have time to babysit! He had to confront Yustade! He had to make sure that that stupid girl didn't get her self killed! Not that he cared... cause he didn't.

"I have my reasons." Hiei nearly rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, sure he did. Hiei had seen that little human girl get taken. He knew exactly what this boy wanted.

"You still talk to much!" Hiei suddenly hissed. The boy chuckled as they jumped from roof top to roof top.

"We will see about that after Yatsude."

* * *

"I'll ask you one last time. Who was the Ice maiden you ate?" A grotesque demon stood before them. Hiei knew that Yustade was ugly; but at this moment, with the sight of a shredded dark blue kimono grasped tightly in one of his 12 clawed hands, he seemed extra hideous. He had eight arms, two on each side of his torso, one on each side of his head in place of ears; even his feet were replaced with hands. His face was flat, with no nose to be seen, and his eyes and mouth nothing but wide slits. You couldn't even tell if he had any iris'. But his teeth were sharp and numerous behind thinly stretched lips.

"Heh Heh Heh; I don't remember."

"And of a girl with hair like diamonds? Or let me guess, you don't remember _her_ either." His voice was hard, holding in his growing irritation_...just another dead end..._

"Nah, I remember that one." Yustade lifted the kimono to his face, letting his tongue lave over one of the many blood stains that adorned it. Hiei bristled as the demon purred in satisfaction. " Sweet little thing," Yustade threw the tattered kimono to Hiei's feet. "Tasted like strawberry's " Hiei snarled; he didn't know what a strawberry was, or how it tasted, but as he felt the distinct ping of worry and guilt strike his chest (which also added to his anger), he gripped the hilt of his katana; this demon was going down, even if he had to die trying.

"You kidnapped another girl today. Were is she?" It was the red head that had spoken this time, making Hiei pause in his movements; he had forgotten that the boy was even there. And now he was regretting letting him come.

"You know her? I'll give you a hint," Yustade reached into his loin cloth, pulling out what looked to be a piece of fabric covered in blood; a shred of a skirt. "Recognize this?" Hiei eyed the boy carefully, waiting for his reaction. He didn't have to wait long as the boy practically snarled, launching himself at the demon, a grass blade in hand.

"YOU FILTH!" The boys blade landed on the monsters hand, knocking the soiled fabric from his grasp. Hiei jumped in soon after, landing a small blow on his large leg. They continued like this, each landing separate blows, with little effect. The demon snickered as it countered every attack they aimed at him.

"You are so pathetic " Yustade shouted as he slammed two of his fists into both of their cheeks, sending them both flying. They both recovered before they hit the ground, and with a quick glance towards each other, they came to an understanding. Hiei took back what he thought about the boy; it seemed the boy would be of some use after all. At the same time, they attacked, pairing up against the behemoth of a demon. "Attacking in pairs now? You two have quite the nerve!"

Red gave Hiei a nearly invisible nod, and the two went at it again. At the last second, Hiei flitted off, leaving the boys side. The demon glanced around in surprise. He looked up, a knowing smirk playing across his terrible face. Red shouted as he swung his grass blade towards Yutsade's face, only to be blocked by one of his many hands. "How naive!" He shouted as he swatted the boy away. "How useless!" He brought a fist back, slamming it into Hiei's face. "To easy!" His face shattered, falling into a million pieces. Hiei's cloak fell away, revealing nothing but air. "What? A Doll? A TRAP?!" Hiei appeared from no were, flitting into the demons sight, cloak missing and tank-top discarded, his blade raised to give the killing blow. "Shit!" In a quick motion, both red and Hiei took their last shots, Hiei taking off his head, and the boy slicing him clean in half at the waist.

As Yutsade's head rested on the floor, it spoke one last time. "Not to bad... to reward you, both girls are safe... I don't know any ice maiden... I-if I'd eaten her...I wouldn't have lost...". He died then, his severed head and torso still twitching as his nerve endings tried to register his sudden death. Hiei stared blankly down at him, a strange sense of discontent falling onto his shoulders; Yukina wasn't here with him. He glanced around; so then were was-

"We need to find them quickly; we don't know how fresh the blood is on those cloth's." Red said as he began to inspect the crates and piles of ruble. Hiei grunted in agreement before he too started his own search. He tore open crates, only to find them empty. After his fifth one he was starting to feel silly; if only he could use his Jagan to-  
"Hiei! Over here!" Hiei flitted to the red heads side. He was kneeling over something set up against the dirty wall. "She's still breathing; it looks like she hit her forehead." Hiei knelt down and inspected the unconscious girl. Her snow white hair lay tangled over her left shoulder, stained and sticky with partially dried blood. A few small cuts littered her arms which were left bare due to her kimono being destroyed. She was clad in only her underwear and sports bra.  
"I-i'm going to go find Maya..." Hiei looked up to see the boy's red face as he turned to leave; good. He had no business seeing Cora like this anyways. The boy left then, leaving Hiei to somehow awaken the sleeping idiot.

"Hey," Hiei taped her cheek. "Hey, wake up stupid girl." Nothing. She did't even flinch. Hiei sighed; he didn't want to shake her around to much, it might reopen her wound. "Come on stupid girl. We have to get out of here." Again, nothing. Damn_... well I might as well heal her wounds a little..._  
He glanced over his shoulder, using his jagan eye to ensure that the boy wasn't coming back anytime soon. He located him on the other side of the building, tending to the same young girl with short black hair that Hiei had seen Yustade take earlier that day. Satisfied Hiei picked the girl up by her waist before settling down against the wall with her settled between his upraised knees, her legs folded under her and the uninjured side of her head laying against his shoulder.

He hated healing her; it was near the point of being to intimate for him. But he didn't have healing abilities like some demons, and he couldn't let her walk around with a huge gash on her head. Just moving her the little bit that he had made it start bleeding again. He took her face into his hands lifting her head up off his chest; the sooner he did this the better.

He gently brought her injured head up to his mouth. With quick, sure movements he laved his tongue along the length of her injury, clearing it of blood and dirt. The blood flow increased as the old, dried and infectious blood was cleaned away. She groaned and shifted in his hold as she was pulled from unconsciousness by the stinging of her reopened wound.

"Hiei... that hurts..." He grunted, taking note of the slowing flow of blood that came into his mouth. After a few more licks the blood stopped flowing, telling him that the wound was closed enough to continue healing on it's own. He pulled back, licking his lips clean of her blood. It's to bad Yustade didn't eat her; he would have been in for a treat. Though he sure as hell had the flavor wrong; Hiei couldn't quite place her flavor, but he liked it. A lot. It's the one thing that makes healing her worth doing.

"Hn. Don't be so weak." She opened her eyes and glared at him. He smirked; she looked anything but intimidating with her sleepy purple eyes and pouty lips. He hated her so much. He should have left her here.

"Dick..." she fell forward, pressing her face against his neck.

"Bitch."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

Hiei grunted in irritation as him and the red head turned the corner onto his street, each one carrying their respective females against their backs. Cora hadn't be able to stay conscious; the amount of blood loss had been to great to not require rest. She was wrapped in his cloak, her Kimono being to soiled with blood to be salvageable.

"You wiped your woman's memories." He stated bluntly to the red head next to him.

"Yes. She will be safer not knowing what has transpired tonight. Not knowing what I truly am." Hiei scoffed. "I am simply saving Mya the pain of being my weakness. If you have any pity for Cora, you will do the same." Hiei growled; this boy knew nothing about anything, and yet spoke as if he knew everything.

"Your a coward. You don't want to lose her, so you push her away to the extremism of removing her memories." The red head sighed, his eyes growing sorrowful.

"Would you not be willing to do the same? If it meant keeping her alive?"

"No." The boy chuckled.

"So, she means so little to you." Hiei gave him a suspicious side long glance. " What is your relationship with her? You claim indifference, but your actions towards her in the warehouse speak other wise."

"Our _relationship_ is none of you business." Hiei growled out. The boy nodded, a small smile growing on his face.

"So you do care for her."

"Hn."

"And your worried about her being used against you."

"That would never happen; she may be useless, but she knows how to defend herself well enough not to get caught-"

"But she did get caught." Hiei paused in his steps, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "And you were to injured to stop it."

"She was distracted-"

"By your wounds, yes." The boy continued to walk ahead of him, leaving Hiei to stew for a moment. "That is why I have decided to remove Mya's memories; to save her the pain of one day watching me die. Humans are such fragile beings-"

"Cora _isn't_ human." The boy paused then, glancing over his shoulder at the suddenly serious demon. "What's your name anyways?"

"My human name is Suichi," Hiei grimaced; what a terrible name. "But you man call me Kurama."

"Hn, well _Kurama_, say what you will, but I do not plan on removing her memories unless she requests it." Kurama sighed, giving up the fight of reason with this young, temperamental demon. They walked on in silence until they made it to a specific house on the block. Hiei instantly recognized it as the house he had fled from earlier in the night. Kurama silently walked around to the back of the home, and pointed to the still open window of his bed room.

"You can leave Cora in there for now; she obviously needs to sleep." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"You expect me to leave her alone in your strange human house? That's awfully trusting of you; forgive me for not returning your feelings of _trust_."

Kurama sighed; he didn't have time for this. The placement of the moon signaled to him that his mother would awaken to take the transit to work soon, and he had to be back in bed and 'sleeping' by then as to not worry her. " I am simply offering a safe place for her to rest. You are welcome to stay with her if you wish."

"That's not very smart or you, inviting two strange demons to sleep in your home. What makes you think you can trust _me_?" Kurama smirked.

"Hiei, if I felt I couldn't trust you, you wouldn't have woken up."

Hiei scoffed and disappeared into the house, being careful not to awaken the sleeping woman on his back. He quietly made his way over to the bed and gently placed Cora's sleeping form onto the soft sheets. He scrunched up his nose as the boys scent wafted up from the mattress; she would need a bath to get his stench off her skin.

He stood back, taking in her sleeping form; he was reluctant to leave her here. But he had more questions for Kurama, and so he would leave her side for now. Maybe Kurama had a spare room he could move her to later. He reached down, tracing his index finger along her jaw before huffing and leaving in a blur through the still open window.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were on their way back to Kurama's house, having left Mya sleeping in her bed. Hiei had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his eyes closed, and in deep thought. They had been walking in silence for most of their short trip. "Why would you risk your life for that human?" Kurama gave him a side long glance.

"She... is an important person to me. My mother is too, even though she too is human. I would do anything to keep them safe." Kurama answered calmly. He knew that it was a strange notion, a demon being protective over humans. Just the fact that he was stuck in a human body made him a traitor, but to actually care for them, was a reason for death to most demons.

"Hn. That is the most idiotic thing you have said so far." Kurama gave him a consultative look, before smileing softly.

"You must also have someone important to you? Cora for example-" Hiei glared over at him. "Or this Yukina. You even had a Jagan implanted just to find her."

"You really talk to much." Hiei sneered. Kurama secretly smiled; this demon was almost to easy to read...some times. Hiei suddenly stopped walking; they were a block away from Kurama's house. Said red head stopped as well, a little further ahead then Hiei, and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Are you going?" Hiei closed his eyes, and Kurama noticed just how tired he looked.

"Yes. I can't stay here for long."

"What about Cora? Is she not your traveling companion?" Hiei scoffed, throwing his head to the side arrogantly.

"I have to return to the Makai; she would never survive, and I cant waste time with saving her useless hide every second." Hiei's words and tone were harsh, but Kurama could hear the lower, much harder to hear anxiety; he didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

"I will watch over her. You may not believe me, but my mother is one of the most caring people I have ever met, in either of my lives; she would be glad to take Cora into her home." Kurama was surprised to feel another presence in his mind; he has never had to deal with any form of psychic invasion, but as Hiei used the Jagan to poke through his mind, he felt goose bumps rise on his skin. It was not very pleasant. After only seconds, Hiei's presence left his head, and he seemed to be satisfied with what ever it was that he was looking for.

"Hn. I don't care what happens to the stupid girl, but if you insist on taking her in, then I won't try to stop you." Hiei turned, debating weather or not to take his leave; he had no reason to stay, now that Cora would be well looked after_...I have to get back to my search... she would only slow me down..._

"You are leaving right now? Do you not wish to say good bye to her?" Hiei looked at the boy who had in one night earned his trust.

"No. I will leave in the morning before she awakens."

"Then I am to assume that you will be back; you know she will be mad that you didn't say good bye." Kurama said as they continued their trek. "_Will_ we ever see you again?" Hiei paused_... will I ever see them again... such a pointless question, with an obvious answer... he really does talk to much..._

Hiei flitted off, leaving Kurama to stand under the lamp light. "Hiei... until next time."

* * *

Hiei reappeared in Kurama's bed room. He scanned the home with his Jagan, finding an empty spare room just down the hall. He gently and quickly lifted Cora from the bed, being careful not to wake her as he flitted into the spare room, being sure to blockade the door to ensure no one would barge in unexpectantly. He placed Cora on the spare bed, wrinkling up his nose at the small layer of dust that lay over the blankets. But hey, it was better then nothing. With one last scan of the home (noting that Kurama had returned) he crawled into the bed and leaned against the head board.

He had no intentions of sleeping, even if his body did need it. He just couldn't let himself relax enough to fall into slumber in this new environment. Cora slept on though, her back pressed firmly against his thigh. He could feel her moving with each breath, the movement smooth and comforting. She hand't been devoured. But now he was going to leave her; she would be safe with Kurama. He had looked into the boys mind and found nothing but pure intentions when he had offered to allow the woman to stay with him. His memories of his mother, while bathed in confusion over her actions, were nothing but positive She never even punished him.

She would be well looked after, and he could focus on his search. She would be mad. Hell, she would be pissed. Maybe even a bit sad; but she would get over it. She didn't need him to be around all the time, and with Kurama she didn't have to worry about being picked off by some demon in the middle of the night. Cora sighed in her sleep, and moved to face him, her arm casually slinging over his legs in a lose embrace. He felt his cheeks heat up and huffed.

Yes. He needed her to stay here so he could focus.

* * *

Cora groaned as the sun lit up her face; she hated mornings. The sun was always to bright; what the hell did it have to be so cheery for? She moved to rub her eyes when her fingers closed around what sounded like a piece of paper. Her eyes groggily blinked open, taking in the strange room around her. She panicked at first, throwing herself out of the bed. A scent caught her attention; campfire smoke and pine. Hiei. She relaxed; if Hiei had been here then she couldn't be in to much danger. He had been in this room at some point.

"I wonder were he is?" She looked down into her clutched hand, eyes the paper there. It was folded into forth's, her name written in clean calligraphy on it's surface; Hiei's hand writing. She raised a brow; it wasn't like him to leave notes for her. She unfolded the paper, and read his message, her eyes widening as she went over the message again and again.

_The best, and only thing you can do, is to push me to the back of your mind, as I have pushed you to the back of mine. Do not follow me. Do not speak of me. Do not let on that you know who I am, to anyone. Do not wait for me. _

_Stay with Kurama._

_Stay safe._

It was signed with a thumb print in blood. She felt tears well up behind her eyes; he was gone. He had left her there, in a strangers house, to fend for herself. The first of what would be many tears ran down her cheeks. She knew it; she knew something like this would happen. She had been to weak; she hadn't been able to help him, and now she was useless to him, so he left her. Alone.

* * *

Woo chapter 1! I hope you guys like this story; if you've never done a story were you add a character into the original manga/anime, you have never had the pleasure of wanting to tear your hair out of your head XD lol while I feel she will fit in perfectly with the team, it is still hard to decide what scenes to put her in, her reaction to it, and the others reactions to her during it while still keeping it up to par with the original.

So let me know what you think :D


	2. What Has Become

Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far; don't worry, the action will start soon :D

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

Cora stood, staring out the window of the spare bed room that Miss Minomino had given to her_...has it really only been three years... it feels like it's been a life time..._ A week from now, it would be three years exactly sense she had awoken to find that Hiei had left her behind.

"Cora," she turned, her big amethyst eyes landing on Kurama's much taller form. He had grown nearly a foot in the last year, and had decided to grow his hair out as well. It now fell well past his shoulders. She liked it on him. "I wanted to tell you that dinner is nearly ready." He gave her a warm smile, making her smile in return. No matter how upset she was about Hiei's abandonment, she could never keep from being grateful towards Kurama and his mother. With out them, she would have surely died by now, or worse.

Kurama nodded, exiting the room, and closing the door behind him. Cora sighed, taking one last glance at the back yard that she spent most of her time staring at. That is unless she was reading his not; it was tattered by now, with holes in the center from being folded so many times over and over again_...no time to get lost in the past now Cora... it's time for you to get over it... he's not coming back..._ With a new resolve that she knew would crumble, she changed her clothing, replacing her dark pink and white sailor suit school uniform for a soft, powder white sun dress with black ribbons, and white flats adorning her feet. She threw her long wavy pink hair up into a messy bun, leaving a few stray pieces to fall around her face. She opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out a thigh holster and her 10mm G20. She stared at the gun, her thumb running over the trigger gently. She sighed and attached the holster to her thigh and then placing the gun in the holster, making sure it was well hidden beneath her skirt.

"Cora, dinner is ready!" Kurama called up the stairs. Cora took one last look at her self, taking a moment to apply a little more foundation along the bottom of her eyes to hide the dark circles that had become an embarrassing and permanent physical feature. After making sure it was blended in well enough to hide her secret shame from Kurama (he would only worry over her) she sighed, her hand picking at the collar of her dress; she was so tired of the color white. But Shiori insisted that she wear light colors, because they accented her unusual hair and eye color... what ever that means. At the thought of the human woman who had loved Cora like she was her own daughter, Cora grew sad; Shirori became gravely ill only six months after Cora had come to live with them. Cora shook her head_...I'm acting like she is already dead... she'll make it out of this... Kurama will figure something out..._

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were she was meet with the over powering, and enticing aroma of Kurama's cooking; another prop of living here, the food always tasted good. Hiei never cooked his food, and she never really learned how to cook and opps, she made her self sad again_...stupid fire demons...why can't I just hate you like a normal person..._

"Cora, are you feeling ok? You look pale," Kurama placed the back of his hand against Cora's forehead, his soft green eyes glistening with worry. Cora sighed, but nodded her head ...and that's why I hide my dark circles...

She grabbed a pad a paper from the fridge and a pen, scribbling down her thoughts onto it's smooth surface. _"I was just thinking of a distant memory..." _Kurama with drew his hand, giving her a sympathetic smile. He could still remember the night she had woken up; still see the look of abandonment that had mared her innocent face when he had found her in the spare bed room. She had cried for nearly a week after, her tears and sobs becoming silent as time went by. When she was done crying, she stayed silent, never speaking to him or his mother with her mouth, but instead writing her thoughts down when she felt she had to communicate with them. And the worse of it was that while Hiei hadn't been around for Cora to see, Hiei did make a point to track Kurama down every month or two (though he hasn't shown himself in nearly 5 months), and while Hiei would always say 'He was just passing through' Kurama had found Hiei standing in a tree that just happened to have a perfect view of Cora's bed room. He would never stay for long, just a few hours, and then he was gone again. But Cora didn't know this; another secret he had to keep for fear of losing his head to the temperamental fire demon. Kurama sighed, patting the top of Cora's head reassuringly_...I hate keeping secrets from her..._

"You wont be forgotten for ever." She smiled sadly, her hands fidgeting in front of her skirt. She revealed in the brief physical contact she was receiving; Kurama was the only guy she allowed to touch her. Hiei had been the only male to get close to her before Kurama. Any other male she came across was either and idiot, or disgusting. Kurama was.

"I think that the fact that he didn't say good bye is reason to believe that he will come back," Kurama said factually. Cora gave him a confused look. "I think he didn't say good bye, because it wasn't good bye." Cora sighed, closing her eyes as she thought over his words_...is Kurama right? Will Hiei really come back after his search for Yukina is over?..._

* * *

Kurama left the hospital room, leaving Cora and mother to their own devices. The irritated thoughts of a specific fire demon echoed through his head. He was waiting for Kurama to come to the roof. Kruama was a little surprised; it had been nearly five months sense Hiei had come for a 'visit'. He couldn't help but wonder what the fire demon want all of a sudden.

Kurama waved at a few of the passing nurses as he made his way to the root top exit. It took his less the five minutes to get to the roof, and he was relieved to see that there was no one up there.

"It's about time you got here; I thought I was going to have to track you down this time." Kurama sighed and turned, his eyes locking on Hiei's familiar form. He still looked like that same Hiei, a but a bit taller then he was three years ago. The most noticeable change in him was his over all energy level and presence. Hiei had grown not just physically, but power wise as well.

"Hiei, a pleasure to see you as always. I apologize, but Cora wont be home before dark. I hope it isn't an inconvenience to you." Hiei scoffed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You misunderstand my intentions; I've come here to ask for your assistance in an adventure of mine." Kurama quirked a brow at the fire demon.

"You have my attention, Hiei."

* * *

Cora sighed as she exited the hospital. She was a little irritated; Kurama had disappeared for nearly a hour and then came back stating that he had to leave to help a fellow student with a project for school.

_"Cora, I wont be here to walk you home." Kurama said with a low tone, succeeding in not alarming his mother of his conversation. "When you leave here, go straight home. Do not dawdle."_

She huffed; he was up to something. She could feel it. But she knew better then to pry into his personal business. He did a good job of leaving her to hers. But she did wish he was with her right now; she had grown a bit in her defensive abilities. Kurama had made sure that she could defend herself; she wasn't sure she could beat a demon, but she could at least hurt them enough to run away. Speaking of demons.

Cora came to an abrupt halt; she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She reached out with her sense', but when she came across nothing but human energy, she continued on her way, turning the corner that signaled the beginning of her half hour walk. She could still feel the eyes on her, but decided to just ignore it; she was just being paranoid.

* * *

A small toddler sat behind a rather large, and over sized desk staring at an even larger screen. The image of a young woman with prism white hair and blue eyes walking down a deserted street played on the large TV. Next to the toddler stood a large, ogre looking man with blue skin and a pair of what horns on his head.

"Koenma sir, I don't get it. What's so important about this girl?" The blue man asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ogre? One of the three thieves that just escaped are connected to this girl!" The toddler said around his pacifier. The Ogre scratched the side of his face.

"So we are watching her to watch him?"

"MmmmHmmmm! Hopfully we will learn weather or not she is involved in any of this; if she is, then we can arrest her. If she's not, then we can use her to get to him." The ogre gave him a surprised look.

"Koenma sir, you don't mean kidnapping do you?" The toddler gave him a side long glance.

"Are you questioning me Ogre?"

"Ah! N-no sir!"

"Good."

* * *

Cora stopped at a cross walk, checking both ways for traffic before making her way across the deserted street. She had only a few more blocks before she made it back to the residential streets were she lived. The walk seemed to be taking for ever tonight; perhaps it was because she was alone. Well, mostly alone. A second set of foot falls echoed behind her, their own trying hard to match their steps up with her own to throw her off their trail. But she knew better. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, feigning sight seeing as she pin pointed her stalkers location.

A tall man dressed in a black trench coat walked down the side walk behind her, with a fedora hat and glasses that took up most of his face. His hands were tucked casually into his pockets, and he walked with a slightly slouch, as if trying to blend in with a crowd that didn't exist. She returned her eyes to her trek, and allowed her senses to reach out again. She hit a weak wall of energy; a low class demon. She mentally scoffed; this demon was so pathetic she debated even taking the time to eliminate him. But she knew she had too; she could take a demon this low, but a human would die in seconds if this demon got his hands on them.

So, making up her mind, Cora turned half a block sooner then she normally would, allowing herself to venture into a dead end ally. It was the perfect place to seclude her and her demon visitor from any human's that may be roaming the streets. It didn't take long for her stalkers foot falls to join in with hers in the chorus of echos off the tall brick walls. She came to a stop some ten feet away from the dead end, waiting for her stalker to come to a halt before she turned and confronted him. He smirked down at her, reaching up and removing his glasses and hat.

He was very ugly. His skin looked leathery and dry, and had an ashy brown hue. His eyes were large and buggy, their color almost matching his skin to a T. He chuckled at her as she quirked a brow at him.

"Your probably wondering what a demon such as myself is doing here." She shrugged, making the demon quirk a brow in response. "Well, I guess that seeing as you were able to sense me I could give you a little warning before I eat you." She sighed; of course that was why he was here. She reached for the hem of her skirt, pulling it up gently. "Offering yourself to me in hopes that I'll take my pleasure and go huh? You've had dealings with demons before I see." She pulled her 10mm G20 from her thigh holster, all the while giving the demon a deadly glare.

The demon eyed her gun and began laughing. "HAHAHAHAHHA! You think you can beat me with just a little human hand gun?!" The demon launched himself at her, his claws extended to strike. Cora rolled her eyes and lifted the glock with her right hand, and pulled the trigger. Click. Her eyes widened; she hadn't loaded it._..shit..._

She dodged, narrowly missing the demons sharp claws. How ever, she did forget how close she had been to the wall, her back slamming into his painfully, knocking the wind from her. Her gun clattered to the ground. Before she could recover the demon had her by the throat, holding her some three feet off the ground. She clawed at his hand in a desperate attempt to release herself. This was it. She was going to die. All because she hadn't been able to pull her head out of her ass long enough to remember to load her only weapon.

"Darlin', your going to taste delicious."

"Hn."

No sooner had the demon spoke then was he ripped away, his claws digging painfully to the sides of Cora's throat leaving behind shallow cuts in their wake. Cora fell to the ground, coughing and choking as she tried to catch her breath. Seconds later the demon landed in a heap some twenty yards away from her, his head severed from his body. She stood on wobbly legs, her hands coming up to check her cuts. Cora took a few tentative steps towards the body_...how in the hell-_

"You shouldn't walk around in the dark unprotected," she froze, her eyes widening considerably. "Stupid girl." She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath before turning on her heel and pinning the speaker with the most indifferent face she could muster.

"Hiei. After all this time you still haven't learned my name." She grimaced as the weakened sound of her unused voice rasped from her throat. He smirked, tossing her unloaded gun to her. She caught it with one hand, her eyes never leaving him as he walked towards her. He looked exactly the same, but when he got close enough she was surprised to see that she had to nearly crane her neck in order to keep looking at his face. He had matured greatly, his face losing the small amount of baby fat that it had. He looked more lean, and a little deadly i comparison to how he had looked only three years ago. Hiei had grown up. Well, physically that is.

"Hn." Hiei, while having kept a somewhat close eye on her, could hardly believe that this woman standing before him was the same one he had left with Kurama some three years ago. She had matured, both in mind and body. She had gained a little weight, but she had been a little under weight when he had last seen her doing something other then sleeping. She was clearly a woman now, with a defined waist and bust. She was still lean, a testament to the training Kurama had been putting her through. As for the gun; it's not a weapon he thought she would ever be willing to use. "What are you doing baiting demons?"

"I wasn't." He scoffed, eyeing the scratches on her neck. He reached up and poked one of them gently, making her wince.

"I can see that." She rolled her eyes, willing her body to get in check. She didn't want him to have this effect on her; he left her. He had no right to dictate to her about putting herself in danger. He left her in danger..._dick..._ Hiei tilted her head back, bringing his mouth gently to her neck, licking at each cut a couple times before pulling away enough to watch the tissue stitch its self back together. Cora felt her breath hitch as his hot breath fanned over her shoulder. "You shouldn't pick fights when your not armed." She nodded dumbly as he released her from his hold. Mere seconds later he scooped her up and he was running at top speed. She had hardly blinked when she found herself standing on Kurama's front porch, with Hiei nowhere to be seen.

She looked around expectantly, huffing with irritation before storming into the house. Yes. He was huge a dick.

* * *

Koenma scratched his chin, a big goofy grin plastered on his face. The Ogre sighed; he knew that face. Koenma had an idea.

"Ogre; get me Botan. I think I have just the lead we were looking for. Instead of trying to find Hiei and Kurama, we will bring them to us."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

The next morning Cora was awoken by a very tired Kurama. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, and it made Cora a little suspicious. First Kurama disappears from the hospital, then he doesn't reappear until the next morning looking like a member of the walking dead. She tugged her black spaghetti strap tank top over her head and tucked her (loaded) 10mm into her ankle holster under her baggy camouflaged pants. She double checked herself in the mirror, looking her neck over. Of course. No scars. Damn that Hiei. Not that she wanted scars; she just didn't understand him right now. He disappears for three years and then comes back and turns her head in circles.

She sighs and apply's a little concealer over her dark circles, once again hiding them from view. She huffed in agitation when she realized she didn't have to use as much as the day before; she had slept relatively well the night before. Again, she blamed Hiei. She trudged down stairs, not surprised to see the cereal and milk waiting on the table for her. Kurama rarely cooked if he hadn't slept well the night before. Not that she was going to complain; she didn't always need to have a gourmet meal. Kurama sat at the table as well, a cup of coffee in his hand.

He smiled in welcome at her, but she didn't return the favor, and instead narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she sat at the table. "...Kurama." His eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't spoken to him sense the day after Hiei left. He voice sounded tired and raspy, but it hadn't been used in three years, so he expected it. "What's going on." He sighed, allowing his tired eyes to close.

"Nothing Cora; I simply didn't sleep last night. My class mates project was on nuro science, a study on the effects sleep deprivation has on the brain-"

"I saw Hiei last night." His eyes snapped open. "I just think it's strange; you disappear last night to help a 'friend', and not even two hours later I am saved by Hiei-"

"Saved?" Cora sighed.

"Yes, I was attacked by a demon; I was distracted yesterday morning and I forgot to load my gun." Kurama gave her a scolding look. " He took care of the demon, healed my wounds and brought me home. He disappeared; but I find it an odd coincidence that he should show up around here on the same night that you just happened to take off out of the blue." She returned his look with a stern one of her own. Normally she wouldn't pry; but after her encounter with Hiei the other night, she was definitely worried for her foxy friend.

Kurama sighed; Hiei was going to kill him. "Cora, I can't give you any details. But Hiei is the reason I left the hospital last night. He needed my help with a task and asked that I keep you out of it, for your safety." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You cant just expect me to sit this out-"

"I do, and you will. It would be different if it was only a low class demon we were dealing with; Hiei is challenging spirit world its self. We are sure to face some very strong opponents. Opponents that wont fall to a simple gun shot wound." Her eyes widened; was Hiei crazy? Spirit world was the only super power in all three realms; they controlled everything. "As your friend, I am asking that you stay put. I have stocked the kitchen with enough food to last a week-"

"What about Shiori?" Kurama sighed; he didn't want to abandon his mother, but right now he had no choice. "Let me see her one last time, and then you can lock me away for as long as you see fit." He thought it over a little in his mind; it couldn't hurt to allow her to see his mother again...

"Ok. If you promise to have your gun on you, _and_ loaded, you may go see mother tonight. After that, I expect you to stay here until this all blows over." Cora smiled and nodded; she was happy with the deal. For now. She might change her mind some two days into her confinement.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. Let me know what you think; I really am interested in feed back.

R&R :D


	3. Revisiting the Past

Chapter 3!... that's all I have to say lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Cora covered her yawn with her hand as the nurse exited the room; it was starting to get late. She just couldn't bring herself to leave Shiori's side. Doing so meant that she would be quarantined for god only knew how long. And she was quite ready to give up her freedom-

"Cora, why don't you go home dear; visiting hours will be over in a few minutes." Damn. Cora looked at he clock; it was nearly 10pm. Well shoot. It seemed as if time was not on her side today. She glanced and the nurse and nodded reluctantly before she stood and placed a soft kiss to Shiori's forehead. She wasn't sure when she would see the woman again; or if she ever would. Well, alive that is.

She waved good bye to the nurses and made her way into the elevator, pressing the first floor button. The elevators music blared from the speakers, it's horrid out of tune melody sounding like a morbid version of "La Bamba". It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, and she was more then happy to escape the terrible sound. She waved at the receptionist as she walked out of the front doors.

A small shiver ran down her spin; it felt like it was going to rain tonight. She wrapped her arms around herself in order to keep a tad bit warm. "I knew I should have grabbed a coat." She slowly left the brightly lit parking lot of the hospital, taking to the mostly deserted city streets. She felt the first drops of rain start to fall. Great; now she was going to be cold and wet. She felt a sense of de-ga-vou as a second drop fell on her head.

This night reminded her of the night Hiei left. It had been drizzling lightly when Yustade had attacked them. She could remember the fear she felt when the horrid demon had revealed it's self, and the panic that had clawed at her insides when Hiei had been struck with a near fatal blow. Cora shivered she could almost feel Yustade's clammy hands wrapped around her arms and legs as he carried her off, leaving Hiei for dead in the rain.

"Hey. You there. Little girl." She froze mid step, her sense's going into over drive, her nerves still on high alert from the vivid memory; she did not recognize this voice. It was gravely, and dark. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she took in the large figure that stood only feet behind her. He wore an army green shirt, and a pair of dark blue long pants. Black shoes covered his feet. He looked basically human, if you didn't count the horns that adorned his head. Cora sighed; another weak demon. This one shouldn't even be worth a bullet.

"May I help you?" He gave her a toothy smile, or at least what looked like it was supposed to be a smile; it made him look more like a shark then a friendly neighbor.

"Yeah, heh, you can help me. You see, I lost some friends of mine, and I was wondering if you could help me find them." He started walking towards her; Cora backed up at the same pace, keeping the distance between them.

"I'm sorry to hear that; I haven't seen anyone else around here, so I don't think I'll be of much use..."... her back hit a telephone poll. The demon's smile widened, making her shudder. She didn't know if it was his sharp teeth or his cold eyes that bugged her, but she didn't like this demon. And not just in a 'your annoying' kind of way either.

"Well that's just it; I lots them in the woods, right over there," he pointed a clawed finger towards a forested area that lay across the street." You should help me find them." The demon reached a hand out to her. Cora lashed out with her only other weapon, a hidden blade from her sleeve, slicing at the palm of his hand. As it connected with his skin, the blade broke off, clattering to the ground. Cora stared at the broken off blade, shock and fear flashing through her. She should have known better then to underestimate her opposition.

The demon looked down at her, his eyes wide in surprise. Then, he threw his head back, laughing heartily. " Did you really think that your puny, human made weapon would stand up against a demon my level?" As he shouted this, he clasped one of his massive hands onto the back of her tank top, lifting her from the ground. Cora started to struggle, her legs and arms flailing as she tried to land a hit on him. He held his arm out, taking her out of striking range. "I see you have a little fire in you; I think I'll bring you with me little girl, you could prove to be quite entertaining!"

"No, put me down!" The demon laughed as he started walking towards the forest, his hold on her never faltering. She used the laps in restraint to reach for her gun, but it was just out of reach_...damn! What's the point of having a gun if I never get the chance to use it!..._

"Quiet down kid, or you'll wake the neighbors. I think you'll like my 'friends'; we have big plans for this pathetic little world." Cora continued to struggle, her arms and legs flailing uselessly. "Just a bit further now girl! Now stop your squirming, before I decide that you would make a much nicer snack then a play thing." Cora looked at him with wide eyes, her arms and legs falling limply to her side. "Heh, that's more like i-" Cora spit at him... hitting him straight in the face. "Damn wench!" The demon launched her from his grasp, sending her flying over the top of some bushes.

Cora landed flat on her back, hard. The air was forced from her lungs, making her eyes widen in a mixture of panic and pain. She lay there, her head spinning for just a second; its strange how even though she was sitting still the world decided to keep moving**_..." You have to learn how to protect yourself... at least until I can get to you... do you understand Cora?"..._** Cora gasped loudly, her fingers digging into the ground beneath her as the pain from her fall started to spread across her back_...I understand Hiei..._ she heard hurried foot falls from above her head. With lightning fast movements she reached down, ignoring the protest' from her back, and drew her gun, aiming it in the direction of her assailant and letting a single bullet fly. "FUCK OFF!" She heard the bullet fly through the foliage, lodging it's self into what sounded like a tree. Fuck, she missed.

"Cora!"

"Watch were you aim that thing you stupid girl!" Cora felt herself relax against the ground as the familiar faces of Kurama and Hiei appeared above her. She allowed her gun to fall to the ground with a clatter as Kurama knelt down and helped her to sit up.

"Oh, Kurama! I'm so glad to see-cough, cough- you!" Cora gasped loudly, forcing her lungs to relax. "I'm sorry Hiei; I didn't know you were here; there's a demon, he-" The demon from earlier came crashing through the bushes, making Cora gasp and wiggle a little in Kurama's hold, her gun suddenly grasped in her hand and aimed at the demons head. "Him! It's him! This bastard kidnapped me-"

"There you are you little wench- Kurama? Why are you helping that useless girl?" Kurama gave him a cold glare, while Cora quirked a brow.

"Wait, you know this slim ball Kurama?" Kurama sighed and nodded.

" I would hold your tongue, Gouki, before you lose it." Cora glanced back at Hiei who was glaring daggers at the taller demon. Gouki growled, taking a step back to show his submission, but he still looked at Cora like she was a piece of meat.

"Hiei, whats goin-" He glanced at her, his cold eyes making her go silent as he looked her over before they shifted back to Gouki, his garnet iris' burning with nothing put anger and hate fire.

"Kurama, take her home. We have business to attend to, and we cant have her slow us down." Kurama helped Cora stand, his eyes still glaring hatefully at Gouki who gave him a sneer of his own. His black eyes slid to Cora, making her take a step back, her gun still aimed at the demon head. She wasn't taking any chances with this one.

"I'll deal with you latter, wen-" A low growl stopped him mid sentence. All heads turned towards Hiei who was giving Gouki a dark look. He glanced over to Kurama, giving him a barely noticeable nod, which Kurama responded to with a grim expression. Cora sighed; she knew she wouldn't get any answers from them today.

Kurama sighed, grabbing Cora's arm gently as he steered her away from the angry demons. They had hardly left them when the sounds of a small scuffle followed by Gouki's grunt of pain filtered through the trees. Cora gave a small smile; at least he still seemed to care on some level. Now, to her solitary confinement. Goody.

* * *

Kurama and Cora entered their empty house in a deafening silence. Cora removed her shoes, that like her tank top and pants, were now covered in dirt and a bit of mud; Gouki just had to throw her onto the only patch of bare earth in the clearing. Kurama watched her as she pulled her hair out of its messy bun, running her hand through it gently, her lower lip pushed out in thought.

"Cora-"

"I only have one question." Kurama winced; he had known that Hiei had returned for about three days, his first appearance in nearly five months. Kurama hadn't questioned were he had vanished to; but Hiei sure had some questions for him. "Gouki mentioned big plans for this living plain. Kurama, if Hiei has planned something foolish that could get us all killed, I would hope you would give me some warning."

"Cora... I'm sorry. He asked me not to tell you; he asked me not to let you get involved. He didn't want you to get hurt-" Cora looked up at him, a glare set on her normally soft face. Kurama didn't falter in his blank stare. He had grown used to her evil glares, that despite their rare usage, could rival Hiei's.

"Is it because he still thinks he's to-" she paused, a soft sigh leaving her lips. She crossed her arms, gripping at her arms tightly. She couldn't; after all these years, she still couldn't tell Kurama everything. She herself could no longer believe that it was true; that Hiei had ever thought of her as more then a burden. He had left her to fend for herself; he no longer cared.

"Cora?"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter-" Kurama pat her head, making her jump back a bit. His eyes were wide with surprise; she hadn't avoided contact for at least two and a half years.

"Forgive me Cora, but I don't believe you," Cora stiffened, pushing her anxiety from her throat back down into her gut; of course he didn't believe her, she was lying after all, and she was horrible at it. "I wish you would tell me- but I wont push it if-"

"I promised him... the night before we met you. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone; they could use it against him. They could kill him-"

"You should know by now that I would never do that. Please Cora; I only want to know so I can better understand. Your relationship with Hiei is... complicated. He seems important to you, and while he tries to hide it, I believe you are important to him. I am at a loss of what to do to help you with what ever you are fighting with. Just a week ago you spoke for the first time in three years; if things should not go as planned- I-I wan't to be able to do something other then watch you torture yourself." Cora sighed, plopping down into a chair at the kitchen table. Kurama sat beside her in another chair, watching her face which was drawn into a frown of deep thought.

" Our relationship- isn't as complicated as you may think it is; he saved me, so I traveled with him as a healer to pay off my debt. It was almost two years ago. I was kept in a shack covered in sutras. I don't know why, and I don't know who my parents are, but Hiei mentioned that it was my father who had kept me there. He just kind of showed up one day," Cora fidgeted with her hands in her lap, biteing at her lower lip. "He was injured. I healed him, and when he woke up he tried to use his Jagan on me-"

"Tried? As in, it failed?" Cora nodded, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"I know I haven't told you anything about myself or my abilities; but I do know that I am not psychic. In any way. His jagan's energy bounced off of me and hit him instead. It caused him great pain. It's why he doesn't use his jagan to look for me." Kurama stared at her in wonder; he had never heard of someone being immune to the jagan's power. "I don't use my ability very often; only in dire situations. After he recovered, he broke me out of my shack; as to how he got in there to begin with, I am not sure. It was kind of like when food and water would show up; like it was made of thin air." Cora chuckled a little; as if that were possible. A whole demon being born from thin air. "I vowed to stay by his side, to heal him and care for him when he needed, as a way of paying him back for his breaking me out of my prison. I still owe him a great deal for the other times he has saved me from certain death."

Kurama sat there, waiting for her to continue, but she never did. She gave him a small smile instead, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "And that's all?"

"What do you mean? I told you that it wasn't as complicated as you thought; what could be missing?" Cora asked with mock confusion. Kurama shook his head; she was lying again.

"Nothing Cora-san," he said as he stood. "Thank you for telling me; I wont tell Hiei that you told me." Cora looked up at him, uncertainty shinning in her eyes.

"Promise?" Kurama smiled and ruffled her hair lightly, glad to see that she didn't shy away from him this time.

"I promise." Cora smiled, nodding her head. Her smile turned into a serious stare, her lower lip jutting out again in thought.

"Just... don't get yourselves killed, ok? I don't trust that Gouki guy, and what ever Hiei has planned has me feeling worried. If he is actualy trying to keep it under the radar, then it has to be a dangerous plan." Kurama sighed; sometimes she was to perceptive.

"I will pass on your worries to Hiei; I promise that I wont let him do anything to foolish." Kurama said with a small wink. Cora giggled; Hiei would be angry to know that Kurama had called him foolish. He was so prideful. "I should get going before Hiei starts to wonder were I am. Do not leave the house until someone come's to get you, ok? There should be enough food here to last you a few days." Cora nodded, following him to the back door. She waved in good bye from the back door until he disappeared into the woods that lined the yard_...be safe you two..._

* * *

_Two days later..._

"Heh, we've stolen the artifacts without a hitch," Hiei said as he examined the ugliest sword he had ever seen. The blade looked fine, if not a bit over sized, but the hilt was nasty looking, with claws as a hand guard and a skull at the base_...not that it's looks matter much... it will serve it's purpose well enough..._ "It'll be interesting to see what kind of havoc we can reap in the human world. I will use this Shadow Sword to make an army of brainless drones-"

"And then I will use my Orb of Beast to collect souls to feed the brainless army!" Gouki held up his stolen treasure; an orbe that looked to be made of large, glowing green scales. It almost looked like a child's toy.

"Of course, and with the Forlorn Hope-"

"I apologize," Kurama said interrupting Hiei, who turned to give him a surprised look. "But I'm withdrawing."

"What? What do you mean? Your backing out of our plan?!" Hiei asked furiously. Kurama sighed, placing his hands into his pockets, lightly stoking the hand sized mirror that lay hidden there.

"That's right." Hiei growled, his garnet eyes burning with irritation.

"Coward! Your time with these humans has made you weak!" Kurama gave him a blank stare in return for his callous words, making Hiei even more irritated.

"We don't need to give part of the loot to a person like you! Give us the pretty mirror!" Gouki stepped forward, his hand outstretched the take the mirror hidden in Kurama's pocket.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that; I have use for the Forlorn Hope myself." Gouki growled, his hands balling into fists.

"Then I shall use my own power to take it back from you!" He drew back his fist, ready to strike, but a loud, boisterous voice stopped him.

"YO! HANG ON!" All three of their head wiped around to see a young man, with slicked back black hair, playful brown eyes and a green jump suit standing opposite of them in the clearing. "Why don't you just pass me all three treasures? Then you can continue your little pissing match."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei growled out.

"How do you know what we did in the spirit world, boy?" Gouki asked threateningly. The boy snickered, pointing a thumb at himself with a cocky grin.

"The names Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective. Now put up your hands and surrender demons!" Hiei scoffed, placing the Shadow sword into his belts for safe keeping.

"So this is Koenma's newest stooge; how pathetic. I can't feel his spirit energy at all. What a weakling." Yusuke's brow ticked.

"I'll say, I think I could take him out with a single punch."... tick-tick.

"Hey, you guys don't look very tough either!" Hiei studied him over, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly_...but if he was chosen by spirit world, there has to be something to him; they can't possibly be dumb enough to chose a mere human to protect them... it's possible that he has a huge reservoir of energy, hidden under the surface..._

"Hn. Gouki, take care of this fool. I refuse to waste my energy on the likes of him." Hiei said as he jumped into the air before flitting from sight. Kurama sighed; he knew that Hiei was planning something_...I can't be caught now either..._ Kurama turned, and simply walked away, leaving a bewildered Yusuke.

"Hey, wait a minute! I said you were under arrest; that means you cant walk away damn it!" Kurama didn't pause in his steps, nor did he glance over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I have some business to attend to, and I don't have time to go to jail."

"WHAT?"

* * *

_...992..._

_...were are they? Kurama said a few days, and it's already been three days..._

_...993..._

_... they better be ok, or I'll hurt them myself..._

_...994..._

_...I wonder if Hiei will stay for a while..._

_...995..._

_... maybe I should go looking for them..._

_...996..._

_...no! They would only get upset if I wen't out when they told me not to..._

_...997..._

_...maybe after they get done with their buisness, we can all go out for ice cream..._

_...998..._

_...does Hiei even like ice cream? Maybe he's never tried it before..._

_...999..._

_...I bet he would though... he seemed to enjoy those candies I used to buy..._

_...1000..._

_... thank god! I thought my hands were going to fall off soon! _Cora finished stringing the last of her paper cranes together. She had spent the last three days making them for mothers hospital room. "I hope she likes them..." she said softly as she picked up the thousand crane bundle and laid it gently on the table.

"Hn."

She jumped, turning around with lightning fast movements, tossing a pair of scissors she had been using to cut the rectangular paper into squares towards the intruder.

"Not bad. If I hadn't expected it, you would have actually hit me, stupid girl." Cora stared as Hiei took the sharp scissors from between his index and middle finger and placed it on the counter next to him. "Kurama has been training you."

"He is a grade above me, so we don't have the same classes; he wanted me to be better protected." Her tone was clipped; she didn't know why she was so mad at him. Scratch that; she knew _exactly_ why she was pissed at him.

"You spit on Gouki." Cora felt her cheeks grow hot; it may have been a little childish, but it had been effective in getting him to let her go. "That was a foolish thing to do. He could have killed you in an instant stupid girl." She sighed, her shoulders relaxing a bit. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, each one doing their best to not be the one to look away first."You've changed girl."

Cora gave him a surprised look, before it settled into one that showed her irritation. " Did you expect any different? Three years is a long time, and the world isn't kind enough to slow down for the weak. I had to change." Hiei's eyes widened marginally; she really has grown over the last three years. "Why are you here?" Her tone had changed back to its soft soprano but Hiei could still sense her irritation; but there was something else there. Something that he couldn't quite place. She fiddled with the hem of her shorts, and she even seemed to shake as if every nerve in her body was on edge_...she almost seems... frightened..._

"Hn. I have business to attend to in the human world." He propped his right leg up, resting his arm against it casually.

"I mean't, why are you _here_... at mine and Kurama's house. Kurama already told me about your little plan-"

"What?" In a flash Hiei was standing only inches from her, his eyes narrowed in anger. "What all did he tell you?" Cora took a step back, hitting the table in her haste.

"H-he didn't tell me any details!" Her voice was so rushed and low that Hiei barely heard her." Just that you came back a few days ago, asking him for help." Hiei looked her over, nearly wincing as he obsorbed the fear that flashed through her eyes, before grunting and stepping back, putting a couple feet between them. He shook off his unease_...why do I care if she is scared of me..._ Cora felt her self physically relax as she took in the distance between them. She felt like screaming_...no no no! What is wrong with me?... why am I so uneasy all of a sudden... I trust him... don't I?_

"Good. You don't need to know the details." Cora puffed up her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest_... it's because she never used to be..._ he didn't fight the negative emotion that washed over him this time; he had done something terrible, and while he didn't know what it could have been, she was now terrified of him. He needed to find out.

"Why are you so tense?" She froze again; she didn't think her actions had been the noticeable. "You act as if you expect to be attacked." He took a few more steps back, leaning casually against the counter, feigning indifference. "Like you expect _me_ to attack." His voice was lowered, so much so that she hardly heard what he said.

"No." She was aghast with the thought; she didn't think he would _ever_ attack her; so what was she scared of? "I- I am scared to let you get close to me again." His eyes snapped up to meet hers, confusion sprinkled lightly over them. "I allowed you to be close once before. And then you left me here, defenseless and alone, with not so much as a hint that you were leaving." Hiei winced slightly, her blank tone digging into his concuss. He didn't know what to say; he _had_ left her here. But wasn't it for her own good? Not that he had told her that. He hadn't told her much of anything back then. "Why are you here, Hiei? If it's to make sure I was significantly kept in the dark, don't worry; I'm not interested in any of _your_ details..." she moved around him, walking into the living room. Her tone was biting once again, making Hiei sigh. He followed her into the living room, watching as she curled herself onto the window sill.

"What do you mean by that, stupid girl?"

"Leave, Hiei... I don't know why you came back, but I know that you wont stay," she looked at him, and he felt a small pang of guilt stab at his concuss. "And I know that you wont take me with you." Hiei scoffed; was this girl really that stupid? Was she still that naive? Perhaps she _hadn't_ grown up as much as he thought.

"Hn-"

"Do you think you are doing me a _favor_ by showing up here?" She clenched her fist's in her lap, her eyes welling up with tears. "How generous of you to suddenly show up and turn our lives upside down, with no intentions of actually staying, and acting as if nothing has changed." Hiei narrowed his eyes at her trembling form; he didn't understand. He had expected her anger; he had abandoned her. He had left her, while for her own good, in a place she didn't know. But he wasn't expecting her fear and the over powering depression that came with it. He had hurt her, far more then he had thought he could. And it seemed that she was not willing to forgive him for this pain. At least not yet.

Hiei grunted, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as her turned, making his way back towards the kitchen, and such the window he had entered through. " I just wanted to tell that I am leaving in three days time. My plan will be complete, and this world will cease to exist; I suggest that you find somewhere else to be, or you will die."

"So this is good bye then?" Hiei stopped, glancing at her over his shoulder; she was standing again, her closed fist rubbing at her eyes, in a futile attempt to stop her tears. He felt another sting of guilt strike his chest, but he quickly smashed it. He couldn't deal with these emotions right now; he had a world to concur. Even if it wouldn't be with her by his side.

"Hn." Cora nodded, wrapping her arms around herself as if cold. And with that, Hiei flitted from sight, leaving her alone in the eerily quiet house.

* * *

She stared at the floor, as if counting the individual fibers in the white carpet, while her mind was actually reeling. Was she really mad him for coming back? No... she was more then happy; she just couldn't allow him to work his way back into her heart to easily. But it sounded like he would be leaving again. And this time, he was saying good bye_...but why... why does it hurt so much?_

"Ow- watch it Botan-" she sat up straight, her sense kicking into over drive as the unfamiliar voice filtered through the door. Who ever was out there was whispering; they didn't want to get caught. She reached for her gun; crap. She had left it in the kitchen. She sighed, allowing her eyes to close as she listened to the sure movements of the intruder. They were working skillfully to unlock the back door in the kitchen. She could make it to her gun in time to intercept them.

With quiet, sure movements, Cora made her way to the kitchen door way, pressing herself against the wall. She peered around the corner at the back door. She didn't see anything..._ I could have sworn-_

She was suddenly struck across the back of the head, the force of the blow knocking her off her feet and into a small table on the other side of the door way. A vase fell with her, shattering on the floor around her. Cora tried to pick herself up, ignoring the pain of the glass as it cut into her palms.

"Yusuke! You didn't have to hit her!" A female? Cora was roughly picked up and thrown over a shoulder. Her head swam from the combined effects of the blow to her head and the quick movements.

"It was either that or let her get her hands on that gun of hers!" And a male. Cora felt herself being carried out of the house, her head and arms swaying freely with every step her kidnapper took. She started to struggle, beating against his back dizzily. "Hey! Don't make me hit you again! I'm not scared to hit girls." No shit!

* * *

Kurama stepped up to the front door, pulling out his keys. He placed them into the door, and then paused; something felt off, and it was coming from the other side of that door. Kurama quickly unlocked the door, throwig it open. "Cora? Cora, are you here?" He stopped, his balance faltering as he took in the shattered vase and the hand prints of blood that accompanied it.

"Cora?!" He rushed around the house, checking every room for the small woman. He came up empty handed; were had she gone? A spike in familiar energy caught his attention before the sound of the back door being kicked open echoed through the house.

"Kurama!" Hiei was not happy. Kurama joined the angry fire demon in the living room. Hiei stared down at the bloody hand prints, his rage growing by the second; she had been taken. Only hours after he had been with her, talk to her, she had been torn from her home. "What happened here?"

"I think it would be obvious; Cora was kidnapped, and by the smell of things, it was the new detective and some strange woman who took her." Hiei snarled; he knew he should have killed that boy when he had the chance. Now Cora was missing; held captive by that idiot of a detective. "They will be wanting the three artifacts back in exchange for her I am sure."

"They are fools." Kurama looked at his friend, taking in the angry fire demons face and stance. "Before this is over, I will have the Detectives blood on my hands. He will pay for what he has done."

"What do you think we should do."

"Hn. You have only two days to prepare for the mirror. Leave her to me," Kurama quirked a brow.

"Thank you." Hiei glared at him.

"She will never forgive you for this. You know that don't you?" Kurama gave him a troubled look before he knelt to pick up the larger pieces of glass.

"Yes."

* * *

WOO! CHAPTER 3!


	4. Striking A Deal

ok, so here's chapter 4 XD Sorry for the wait, but this one had to be completely rewritten to match the new plot line I came up with for it; but all this waiting will be worth it :D I promise lol

* * *

Cora awoke with a jolt, her body bolting into a seated position; or at least it would have if three hadn't been what felt like a wooden table placed above her. She groaned; was her mouth gagged? She tongued through her lips, or tried too, panicking slightly when she felt them struggle to open. Duct tape. She wouldn't be able to alert anyone to her whereabouts. She went to remove the tape from her mouth, only to find that her arms and legs were restrained by what felt like bailing twine. It dug into her skin as she pulled against the strong string; she was sure to have rope burn.

She sighed in aggravation; this was just her luck! Of course she would get kidnapped just when Hiei decided to come back to town_... I wonder what him and Kurama are doing... do they know i'm gone yet?..._ she was sure that they did. Kurama was probably just about pulling his hair out in worry, and Hiei... well she didn't quite know how Hiei would react. Not well, she was sure_... but how do I get out of here? It's so dark..._

Cora looked around herself, allowing her eyes to adjust to her surroundings Wood floor. Wood walls that gave her some six inches of space on either side. A rounded wooden top that had a seam. A lid? Was she in a box?! THEY WERE GOING TO BURY HER ALIVE! She felt her breathing becoming more and more rapid; was she already under ground? She hand't heard anything from the outside world. She scrambled around, putting pressure against all the surfaces of her small prison. Nothing. Not a single one of them budged. She started screaming.

* * *

Yusuke lounged lazily on his bed, waiting for Botan to come back from Koenma. He could hear their captive squirming around inside the small wooden chest they had placed her in, inside the closet. He felt really bad; he never imagined that he would ever kidnap someone, let alone hog tie them and hide them in a trunk. But Koenma had said that they needed to keep her close, and out of sight. She had to be kept somewhere were she wouldn't be seen or heard by someone outside of the apartment.

He could hear her muffled shouts of fear; they made him grit his teeth. This wasn't right. He knew that much. Hell, they didn't even know if this 'Cora' chick had anything to do with the three artifacts; for all they knew, she just knew Hiei and Kurama. The screaming continued.

"Grrrrr, shut up in there!" He shouted at the closet. The room suddenly went eerily quiet; she must have heard him. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Botan better get back here soon; the sooner they could let her out the better.

* * *

Cora breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't under ground. Thank god. But she was still trapped_...think Cora, think! There has to be some way to make them let me go... but I can't talk, so I cant tell him anything right now... how long are they planning on leaving me in here?..._ light talking from the other room caught her attention. The same voice from before, though not shouting as loudly this time, demanded answers from someone named Botan_... must be the same people who took me last night..._

"Come on Botan, this isn't even close to humane! We can at least let her out of the trunk!" The boy shouted making Cora sweat drop; they were keeping her in an old wooden trunk?

"I don't like it either Yusuke; maybe the trunk was a bit of an over kill." Cora rolled her eyes; no, you think?! Who puts someone in a trunk?! "We can let her out, but she has to stay in the closet; we cant risk Hiei or Kurama finding her right now." Cora's eyes widened; they were using her as bate?! Hiei would not be happy to hear that; they were lucky he hadn't already murdered them. But what could she do now? She could always-no! She didn't have a word keeper, and even if she did, what good would her powers do her now?_... i could always make them think they got the wrong person..._ A memory from the hospital crossed her mind. She hand't paid any attention at the time; she had passed by a woman in the waiting room.

She was tall, and beautiful, and clearly reaching the end of her pregnancy. She would do nicely; they would be less likely to keep Cora in the closet due to her 'condition', and they might even release her if she plays her card right. She sighed; she would have to find a temporary word keeper after this. She concentrated on the woman's figure, her face, the tone of her skin, even the sound of her voice as she spoke to one of the other expectant mothers in the room. The way she smiled, the exact shade of her brown eyes, the length of her black hair. She took in every detail, and as the memory was etched into her subconscious, she felt her body shifting.

She felt her joints crack as her bones grew to match the woman's unusual height, felt her hair shrink back into her skull and her finger nails, which she normally kept pretty short, lengthen into a beautiful well kept manicure. Cora next felt her organs shift, and braced herself. Her abdomen, which normally sat flat and taunt above her hips, expanded, replicating the woman's very pregnant belly. She groaned as her small trunk suddenly became unbearably tight. As she groaned in discomfort, her voice changed, dropping a few octaves until it matched her chosen host's sultry voice perfectly. Her eyes tingled, signaling that the final transformation was coming to a close; with out looking, she knew that her amethyst eyes had shifted to the soft golden brown that her host owned.

She was ready. All she could do now, was sit and wait, and pray that there was someone there to catch her host.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the city..._

A woman with black, shoulder length hair and golden brown eyes paused in her tracks, her hand still raised to grab the cereal box from the top cabinet. A man with brown hair and brown eyes looked up from his morning paper, his brow furrowing in confusion and worry as the woman stood there, unmoving.

"Kya?"

At the sound of her name, the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs buckled. Just as it seemed she was going to fall to the ground, the man caught her unconscious form, his eyes wide in panic as he stared down at his new, and very pregnant wife.

"KYA!"

* * *

Hiei froze in his tracks as a barely recognizable energy spiked across the city. He turned on his heel, rushing towards the source of the energy; he could not let this rare chance of discovering that idiots whereabouts go to waste. It was not long before Kurama had caught up to him; he must have noticed the strange energy as well.

"Hiei, did you sense that?"

"Hn. If it's what I think it is, I'm going to murder that stupid woman." Kurama furrowed his brow in confusion. What had Hiei meant by that? He would have to ask him later, as Hiei sped up his pace just as the energy flared up once again.

* * *

"Woah!" Yusuke jumped up from his bed as a huge blast of strange, white energy shot out from below his closet door. Botan stared worriedly at the closet door. "What was that?!" Botan shook her head, pulling a strange looking book from her book bag on the floor.

"I don't know Yusuke; my notes don't say anything about this Cora having an abilities!" Yusuke scratched the back of his neck before jumping as another, small wave of energy shot from bellow the door.

"Well what ever it is, she has to stop; who know's what that energy might attract!" He rushed over to the door, sliding it open roughly. He paused, unsure of what else to do; the white energy poured out of the key hole of the trunk. It faded as he reached into his pockets, pulling out the key that would unlock the chest. "Well, heres going for broke."

"Be careful Yusuke; we have no idea what she is capable of..." Yusuke nodded, gulping audibly as he inserted the key. The trunk unlocked easily. Yusuke jumped back, expecting the lid to fly open and reveal the vial creature that was sure to attack him and try to eat his soul. But nothing happened. He hesitantly reached out and flipped the lid open.

"Shit."

* * *

Hiei stood on a roof top directly across from a set of human apartment buildings. He could see the detective standing in the door way of what looked to be a closet, his eyes wide with disbelief. The detective called from his assistant to help him lift something inside the closet. Hiei felt Kurama land beside him just as the boy detective and his assistant helped what looked to be a very pregnant human female out of the closet, hurriedly removing the ropes and duct tape the secured her. The woman looked frightened, her hands and legs shaking with fear as the two tried to sooth her worries while also asking her questions on how she had gotten in there.

"It's Kya!" Hiei looked up at his companion in question. "You wouldn't know her; she started coming to the hospital some months ago when she fist found out she was with child. Humans go to many appointments when they are pregnant. But why is she here?" Kurama said as he placed his thumb against his chin in thought. " And why was she being held in the closet."

Hiei grunted in disinterest. "Hn, you are a fool. That is not the same woman as you think it is, which means that somewhere in this city that woman is laying seemingly lifeless in an ally somewhere." Kurama's eyes widened in panic.

"You don't mean she-"

"No. Just unconscious; and she wont wake up until that stupid woman gets turned back into herself."

"What?"

"That 'human' in there, is no human." Kurama inspected the woman from head to toe, and even allowed himself to read her energy signal. It was a perfect match.

"Are you sure Hiei? Her energy is even the same."

"Hn, I am more the sure. Cora's abilities are strange in that she can mimic a person down to their very DNA. The only draw back is that she is stuck in that form unless a specific word is spoken by a specific person, or if her 'host' dies. Unless either of these options are fulfilled, she will be stuck in this form." Kurama's eyes widened. Why hadn't Cora ever told him about all of this?

"So that energy we felt before, that was Cora's?" Hiei nodded.

"You did not recognize it because she doesn't give off any energy until the end of a transformation " Kurama nodded; it helped to make sense of a few things concerning Cora. It explained why he could never feel her when she entered a room_... a Meimu demon... all this time and she never told me..._

"What do we do? Seeing as how you know all of this I am assuming you are the one who can change her back."

"Don't be stupid; why would she trust _me_ with such a responsibility. After all _I'm_ the one who abandoned her." Kurama nodded.

"You would not have left her with me if you had the Key to her power. So then what do we do?" Hiei scoffed.

"We kill the human-"

"No. It is not right to kill Kya and her child just to turn Cora back to her self."

"_Or, _ we find someone to be a temporary word keeper. Either way, someone is going to die. The only way to relinquish the responsibility is by death." Kurama sighed; it was true.

"A Meimu's word keeper is more precious to them then anything else in the world; they often become mates with their word keepers in order to better protect them from harm. Though it is strange that a female Meimu is in need of a word keeper; if I remember correctly, they normally are only able to mimic a persons voice, drawing their prey to them by faking familiarity." Hiei shrugged.

"I do not question what is, I only follow what she has told me; there was only one other time I have seen her transform, and I nearly got myself killed trying to take out her word keeper once he turned her back. He was expecting her to mate him." Kurama quirked a brow.

"And I assume Cora was against it."

"Hn. She didn't know." Kurama gave Hiei a curious look.

"That seems unlike you Hiei, to care about other males with their eye on a female." Hiei grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he turned his attention back to the apartment. He could see 'Cora' sitting on the bed, her hand resting gently atop her 'pregnant' belly. Did this woman not have a brain? This complicated things; how, he wasn't sure, but he knew that it did. He would have to find a weak demon for her to name her word keeper, and then kill them off, taking away time needed to escape to the demon world. Kurama could tell that the conversation was over... for now. " Should I go and retrieve her then?"

"No. Leave her to me; if your going to rip yourself from this life, you should remove yourself form _her_ life now." Kurama frowned. "Do not act as if you had any intentions of telling her your plan. I wont tell her, but I wont let you torture her either."

"Of course; I would expect nothing less of you when it come to Cora." Hiei turned to give a sharp retort but was surprised to see that he was now alone on the roof top. He scoffed; Kurama had become far to soft during his time with the humans.

* * *

Cora sighed as she rolled over onto her other side, the discomfort from her engorged belly grating harshly against her nerves; why do most women want to go through this? And for so long! She had learned in school that a humans woman's gestation period lasted nine months; NINE MONTHS! Most demon females were only pregnant for upward of three to four months at the most. But she couldn't do anything about it right now; and besides, this was better then being stuck in the trunk. She was sure that she would never feel the same about small, tight places again.

The sound of something tapping lightly on the window made her freeze; they where in the middle of the city, so it couldn't be a tree. She (with great difficulty) sat up, and gazed at the window. Her face spilt into a truly happy smile as she stood and waddled over to the window, opening it gently. Movement from the other room made her stiffen, her ears straining in the silence for any other movement. Nothing came up; Yusuke must have moved in his sleep. She sighed, and stepped back from the window.

"Took you long enough to find me." She teased as Hiei climbed through the window. He glared at her before taking in the rather large bed room. His eyes zeroed in on the closet and he felt his anger towards the detective swell up again; he didn't like that she had been treated so cruelly as to be shoved into a closet.

"You transformed." He stated it harshly, making her smile sheepishly and rub the back of her neck. He brought his eyes back to her and barley held back a grimace; he hated it when she transformed. It was weird to think that she was still herself, even if she didn't look it.

"Yeah; I thought that they would let me go if they thought they had the wrong person." Hiei scoffed; even her voice was different. It irked him to no end; he wanted to talk to _her_ not her 'host'. "Personally, I don't know why women want to put themselves through something like this; I'm not even carrying a baby in here and I feel like I'm peeing every five minutes!"

"Then you should have thought before you acted; what were you thinking? I'm just curious." She sighed and awkwardly plopped onto the bed.

"I was thinking that it was no fun being locked in a small trunk and shoved into a closet." Hiei glanced at the closet again before walking over to open the door. Indeed, there was a small trunk sitting on the floor, it's lid open and it's wood cloaked gently in Cora's scent. He didn't think he could be as angry at the detective as he was right now; he wanted to kill him in his sleep. "Plus, now at least I get the bedroom to myself even though my plan had been for them to let me go. Even in this body, they think I could be of use to them."

Hiei sighed; he would have to take care of the detective later. He had to help her first. _Again._ "We have to get you turned back into your self. Your slow enough on your own, let alone carrying someone else's spawn. I will find a demon to-"

"No. I don't want to have to do that every time I use my ability." Hiei growled.

"The fox has already banned me from killing the woman you took as your 'host'." She sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"I have been thinking of finding a permanent word keeper." Hiei froze; she wasn't thinking about giving her word to Kurama was she? Not that he cared, right? No; he was simply against it for Cora's sake. Kurama was scheduled to die in little over a week. But he couldn't tell her that; he had somewhat given Kurama his word that he wouldn't let her know. "But, as stupid as this is going to sound, the person I wish to give it to has this nasty habit of disappearing for years at a time." She glared at him, but it had little effect on him as the shock registered through him. She wanted to give it to _him._ She was right; that did sound stupid.

"Hn."

"So, can I trust you with my word?" Hiei grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I refuse to be your mate you stupid woman." She sweat dropped, face palming herself in exasperation.

"No you idiot!" Hiei glared at her. "I never said we had to mate; I'm not even sure I will ever want to mate with anyone. This is simply for bother of our benefit. I can trick people into giving me details, and you can reap the rewards for the information I gather, and also control when I can turn back." Hiei huffed, his gaze falling to his left side as he contemplated her offer. She was right, he didn't have to mate her; but did that mean he wouldn't want to? The one and only demon they had given her word too had been a male, and he had instantly wanted her as his (though she didn't know it). Was it worth the risk? "Come on; worst comes to worst, you can off yourself to be rid of me." She smiled teasingly making him grunt.

"Hn. This is nothing but a business contract." She nodded.

"Yep." She extended her hand towards him. Hiei eyed it before he sighed; he had nothing to lose.

"Hn. Deal."

* * *

Yay! Hiei and Cora have struck a deal, but are Hiei's worries valid? And also, what will become of Cora now that she has a word keeper? Find out in the next instalment of Crazy Girl Book One: The Dark Tournament


	5. Like The Good Old Days

YAY! I hope your ready for a time jump like no other! If it seems like I am flying through these first few missions... it's because I am :D Sorry!

Enjoy!

s/2242822/3/Haunted-By-Love

* * *

Cora thought she was going to lose her mind! She has been stuck in Yusuke's apartment for the last week, with no one but Botan to keep her company. It's not that she didn't care for the bluenet, but you can only handle so much Botan at one time.

She was currently sitting on Yusuke's bed, waiting for him to return from sleeping on the school's roof top. Botan sat beside her, blabbing about something or another about Yusuke not doing his job and blah, blah, blah.

"By the way, speaking of deadlines, when are you due? I'm sorry that we have been keeping you here, but you see it is really important to that we keep you safe." Cora sighed; this was another issue. It was becoming hard to live with her 'condition'.

"It wont be long before I will have to either go to the hospital, or give birth on Yusuke's bed." Botan blanched, glancing down Cora's 'pregnant' belly. "Weather or not Yusuke ever plans to sleep comfortably in his own bed is up to him."

"Uh, y-yes, I guess baby comes when baby comes!"

"What do you mean your going to give birth on my bed?!" Yusuke came barging into the room, his face pale and scrunched up in disgust. "You can't be serious." Cora glared at him while internally laughing at his discomfort.

"Well you cant expect me to have my baby in a pile of dirty socks and underwear." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. He really hadn't thought about this to much; he just knew that this woman, despite being just a human, was somehow connected to Kurama and possibly Hiei as well. She had been in Kurama's house for fuck's sake! That's why they had snagged her; they were looking for Cora. Not some pregnant woman who went by Kya.

"Alright, fine! I have a play date tonight at the hospital. I'll take you with me-"

"No."

Yusuke quirked a brow. "What?"

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but I want to help you; you may keep me here until your assignment is done. I only ask to be taken to the hospital if I should go into labor." Yusuke scratched the back of his neck.

"What if you go into labor tonight? Botan has to go back to-"

"Then your bed will be ruined." Cora gave him a wide smile as Yusuke blanched and shuddered. "But I don't think you will have to worry about that; I have shown no signs of actual labor as of yet." Yusuke sighed and gave Botan a questioning look who merely shrugged in uncertainty.

"Fine; I won't put you in the closet tonight. Just stay away from the windows and don't make any sound." Cora sighed, but nodded. "Come one Botan; I have to go meet Kurama at the hospital."

Cora furrowed her brow in confusion; what kind of business could Yusuke have at the hospital? Was he going to confront Kurama? What about Shiori? Yusuke quirked a brow.

"You ok over there?" Cora nodded, a small false smile spreading over her face.

"I was just lost in thought; there is a young man that often spoke to me at the hospital. I was simply wondering weather his mother was doing better; poor dear has been sick for quite some time. Suichi is such a sweet boy; it is unfair that someone as innocent and wonderful as him should have to endure such hardship." Botan sweat dropped.

"Y-yes, I'm sure he is a perfect angel..." Cora held back a snort of amusement. Yusuke rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, we'll check in on them for you if you want." Cora smiled.

"That would be lovely Yusuke." He sighed, and nodded his head.

"We'll be back; don't get to close to the windows." Cora nodded as the two left the bedroom, sliding the door closed behind them. After listening for the front door to close, Cora sighed and walked over to the window, throwing it open an allowing the warm summer night invade the room.

"You can come in Hiei; they are gone now." No sooner had she spoken then had said demon appeared in the window.

"Hn. I can see that you stupid girl. Are you ready to stop playing 'mother', or are you starting to like the thought of having a disgusting human pet of your own?" Cora rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, leaning against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

"Don't make me laugh Hiei; you might send me into labor." She was kidding of course; there was no baby in her belly, it just looked as if there was. But it was funny to see Hiei's face scrunch up is disgust. He scoffed, lifting her legs up so he could sit beneath them. He inwardly scolded himself; ever sense he had been named her keeper, he felt the need to be around her. Constantly. He's forced himself to stay away for her own safety, but he knew that the detective would be preoccupied with the fox tonight.

"And what do you plan to do if that happens and I'm not around, stupid girl?" Cora placed her finger against her chin in thought. What would she do? Anything that her 'host' went through she went through; if this woman's baby decided it was time to show it's self to the world, then Cora herself would feel the pains of the labor. The thought didn't sound to pleasant.

"Then I guess you better make sure that you _are_ around." Hiei grunted, relaxing against the bed room wall.

"Guess I'll have to find a way to have that bastard of a detective bring you to me." Cora quirked a brow. "He has an intended, a girl by the name of Keiko Ukimaura."

"And you plan on kidnapping her to force Yusuke into following your orders."

"Hn. If this detective thinks he is the only one willing to stoop to abduction, he is in for an even ruder awakening then I thought."

* * *

Yusuke slammed the apartment door open, ignoring his drunken mother who was sprawled on the kitchen table as he rushed to his bed room. He threw the door open, scowling down at the woman who was sitting on the floor, her legs folded under her and a jigsaw puzzled partially assembled.

"You!" Yusuke pointed an incriminating finger at her, making her quirk her brow.

"Me. What about me?" Yusuke growled, kneeling down to be eye level with her just as Botan hurried into the room. She looked worried and couldn't seem to keep her hands still.

"Your 'friend' kidnapped my friend!"

"Yusuke! She isn't involved wi-" Cora rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"I know he did. He told me he was going to." Botan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, her eyes bugging out while Yusuke fumed. He grasped the front of her shirt, pulling her up off the floor. Botan gasped, grasping his arm.

"Don't hurt he-"

"What do you know?! The only thing we know is that he demands that _you_ come along for the trade-"

"I don't know what his plan is. He only told me about taking Keiko; consider this payback for kidnapping _me _in the first place." Cora hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, but she did feel a little better knowing that Yusuke was now suffering for keeping her locked up like an animal. Yusuke growled in anger, pulling his free hand back into a fist. Cora glared at him. "I _dare_ you." Botan panicked, grasping his fist in her hands to stop his attack.

"YUSUKE! You can't hit a pregnant woman! Just think of what Hiei would do to Keiko!" Yusuke paused, his face becoming skewed with anger as he imagined the pain Hiei would cause his childhood friend should he hit Hiei's pregnant girl friend. It wasn't a promising picture. Instead Yusuke released his hold on Cora's top, letting her land back on her knees. She hissed as the sudden fall pulled uncomfortably at her large stomach, shooting a deadly glare up at Yusuke and shrugging off Botan helping hands. Yusuke pointed at her intimidatingly.

"Keiko better be ok," he said before walking away, heading for the front door. "Get her up Botan; we have to find this freak tonight." Botan reached over and gently pulled Cora up to her feet, looking at her with a mixture of anger and worry before she lead Cora from the apartment.

* * *

"This is it; Hiei's energy is radiating off that warehouse like a beacon. He must be trying to lead us to him." Botan said as the three of them entered an old, partially abandoned sea port. Cora winced as a small pain shot through her hips; she must have hit the ground a little harder then she thought when Yusuke dropped her. Her back and hips were killing her.

"Well then lets not keep his highness waiting." Yusuke bit out as he stormed over to the warehouse in question and kicked the door in. The wood splintered around his foot, exploding into the warehouse which was mostly empty aside from a few empty crates that were stacked here and there. He walked in with no hesitation, leaving Cora and Botan to wonder in behind him. "Come out Hiei! Hand Keiko over you asshole!"

Cora glanced around the room; she could feel Hiei's energy, but it seemed to be taking over the whole area making it difficult for her to pin point his location. Movement in the shadows caught her eyes making her head snap to the side in time to see a group of six or seven humans come stumbling from the darkness.

"What the hell..." Yusuke mumbled out as he took a defensive stance towards the dull eyed humans. Cora took a step back, a small frown pulling at her lips. The humans suddenly launched themselves at Yusuke who merely snorted in irritation before taking them all out with quick punches to their guts. "GET LOST! DAMN IT HIEI!" Yusuke shouted as the humans fell to the ground unconscious. "Why don't you show yourself?!"

Botan inspected the fallen humans, checking them over for serious injury. "They're just humans! The way they were acting, they must have been under Hiei's control..." she said, casting a glance at Cora who had menuvered herself onto the floor to try and alleviate the pressuring pain she was feeling in her lower back. "Kya, does Hiei have a Jagan?!"

"Hn. You're assistant is right." Cora let out a sigh as Hiei finely decided to emerge from the shadows followed closely by two more brain melted humans who were supporting an unconscious Keiko by her forearms. Yusuke growled a little, his hands balling into fists as his shoulder shook with barely contained furry.

"It's about damn time you showed up; thought you had made me walk all the way here for nothing Hiei." Cora said teasingly though her whimsical mood changed when a strong pain from her lower back and into her abdomen. Warm, dark yellow liquid soaked through her clothing and pooled on the ground making Botan gasp in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Yusuke, I think she's going into labor!" Yusuke blanched, taking a small step back before his attention was brought back to Hiei and the still unconscious Keiko.

"I wouldn't dawdle if I were you Detective; the life of your woman is inching ever closer to the edge of no return as we speak." Yusuke gave him an incredulous glare, motioning to Cora who was now being supported by Botan as the spirit guide moved her so that Cora could lean against some crates.

"While I will agree that I'm pissed off about you taking Keiko, don't you think you should be worried too?! Your girlfriend's in labor over here!" Hiei scoffed, turning a bored 'I-told-you-so' look to Cora who stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"It would do her well to learn a lesson about choosing her host's a little more carefully." Cora growled at him though it was cut off as another contraction spread through her; the damn doctors must have induced her host. There's no way her labor would be going this quickly otherwise. "I hope you haven't forgotten the other demand I made detective; while you were wise to bring the stupid girl, it wont do you any good to have left the artifacts behind."

Yusuke snarled, reaching into his pocket to reveal a strange, green ball that looked like it was covered in large scales and a mirror on a chain, though the mirror surface looked more like a black void then a looking glass. "Here you sick freak!" Yusuke shouted, tossing the artifacts into Cora's arms. Yusuke hoisted her up despite Botans protests. "Take them all; just give Keiko back!"

"Hn. Good boy." Hiei said as he motioned towards the brain washed humans. They tossed Keiko forward just as Yusuke shoved Cora towards Hiei. Hiei caught Cora by the shoulders and held her at arms length looking her over quickly before smirking down at her. "See? I told you you were pushing your luck choosing such a host."

"Fuck off and change me back-gah!" She clutched at her abdomen earning a chuckle from the sadistic fire demon. "I'm never having children! Who would put themselves through this on purpose?!"

"An idiot." Hiei said making her shoulders slump. "Sit to the side and don't get in my way Cora. I'm not quite finished with the detective." He growled out the last bit as a soft white light enveloped the tall woman that stood before him. Cora sighed as she felt the pain from her host's labor leave her body, taking with it her enlarged belly and the woman's obnoxious height. When the light dissipated, Cora's true form stood before him, her bright amethyst eyes shinning in delight as she stretched her sore muscles.

"Aye-yi captain!" She said with a salute before handing him the two artifacts. Yusuke sputtered from behind her making her turn towards him, her eyes full of mischief as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I-it's Cora!" Botan shouted, pointing an incriminating finger at the overly excited girl. "B-but, the baby, the LABOR! How is that possible- she didn't show any signs of energy at all! Even the DNA sample I sent to Koenma came back negative for belonging to Cora!" Hiei scoffed, a confident smirk making its way onto his face as Cora leaned her elbow on his shoulder, a cocky grin spread across her face as she watched Botan's brain have a mild melt down.

"As if I would let something a mundane as a DNA test give me away; I had hopped that by convincing the two of you that you had the wrong person you would have let me go," she said with a bored shrug. "But you two were so intent to capture Hiei and the others that you didn't even take into account that your hostage was with child; thank god there wasn't an actual parasite in there." Yusuke's face grew tight in a glare, one which Cora returned with a smug smile. "Now that I'm back to normal I find it only fitting to let you in on a little secret. Anything that happens to me while in the form of another happens to my unconscious host's body. So while your little tantrum at the apartment did nothing to me personally, the pain and premature labor it caused _is_ real to the body of some poor, unsuspecting woman."

Botan gasped while Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. "Botan!" Botan nodded, pulling out what looked to be a communication mirror and pressing a series of buttons.

"I have Koenma looking into it." Cora chuckled darkly as she straightened herself up, taking her weight off of Hiei's shoulder and shooting said demon a small smile.

"Be sure to make this quick Hiei; I've grown bored of playing nice with these fools." Hiei scoffed, his brow ticking in mild annoyance.

"Don't order me around stupid girl."

"It wasn't an order; more like a request. I am in desperate need of a bath now that I have amniotic fluid all over my cloths." He rolled his eyes making her giggle as she walked away from him to stand quite a ways away near the back of the warehouse. She had all the confidence in the world that Hiei would be successful.

"If you two are done flirting, perhaps we can get back to business here!" Yusuke shouted, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He snickered, pulling his hands out to crack his knuckles. "Now that Keiko's safe, I'll be taking those artifacts back." Yusuke shot off, his fist raised to hit Hiei. Cora bit back a laugh as Hiei seemingly vanished, though her eyes could see that he had done nothing more then step to the side. "What the- he vanished!"

"Hn. Like would turn to such childish tactics." Hiei drawled out making Yusuke jump in surprise before turning to see him. "Did you really think after the horrid conditions you kept that idiot in that I would return the wench to you unharmed?" His tone was deadly and cocky making Yusuke gulp in mild distress as he glanced over at Keiko who still lay unconscious in Botan's arms. Botan suddenly gasped as a small slit appeared on Keiko's forehead. Even Cora grimaced as the skin began to pull apart, revealing the first glimpses of a crude third eye. "You see I may have returned the body, but her life is still very much in my hands."

"What?!" Yusuke asked as the eye opened a few centimeters more, staring up at him with dull interest. "The eye's opening!"

"You should be happy she's still alive," Hiei said, his tone laced with dark humor. "When the eye is completely open, she'll become a demon. Not a very smart one, but she'll make a perfect slave."

Botan gasped, placing Keiko onto the ground and holding her hands above the young woman's head. Yellow energy enveloped her hands, seeping into Keiko's forehead. "I might be able to hold it!" Botan said to Yusuke who looked uncertain. "Find a way to beat him Yusuke!"

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at Cora who was leaning against the far wall. "She's a Guide to the Spirit World and has the ability to heal most superficial wounds with little to no effort, and if given the time and herbs, she can heal even the most life threatening of wounds. It is no surprise to me that she can neutralize demonization." Hiei scoffed, turning his attention back to Yusuke and Botan.

"So, she is capable of high-class spirit healing." Hiei said with a somewhat bored tone. "It's to bad she doesn't have any of the herbs needed to make it permanent." Yusuke glanced over to Hiei who gave him a sinister smirk in return. "If thing's go wrong your healers life might be taken away along with the mind of your intended!"

Yusuke growled, indicision clear on his face. "He's right Yusuke," Botan said, her voice sounding strained as the energy from the eye tried to right back against her healing aura. "I can't keep this up forever!" Yusuke looked like he was going to speak, but Hiei didn't give him the chance to think on his desicion.

"Lets play a game, shall we?" His words were teasing but Hiei's tone was full of dark humor as he viewed the young mans internal struggle. Hiei reached into his cloak, unsheathing the ugliest sword Yusuke had ever seen and holding it out towards the detective. "The antidote is hidden in the guard of this blade. With out it, your assistant and your intended don't stand a chance of surviving. If you can get this sword away from me, you can have the antidote and I'll surrender myself and my partner to you. Not that I think you have the slightest chance in he-!"

Cora gasped as Yusuke disappeared, his fist slamming into the side of Hiei's head and knocking him some ten feet to the side; when had he moved?! Why was he suddenly so fast?! Hiei sped up, putting a bit more distance between himself and Yusuke, spitting a bit of blood from his mouth. His eyes were narrowed dangerously at the youth.

"Your beyond redemption." Yusuke said, his voice and face suddenly a little to relaxed. "I'll tear you, and your partner to shreds."

Hiei scoffed, his tounge flicking out to lick away the small trail of blood that seeped from his split lip. "Now I see the real you; your a team player, a save the day super hero; I hate people like you. But while you may have been able to catch me off guard, you still failed to grab the sword. A fatal mistake; I won't be careless again."

"Are you done talking yet?" Yusuke asked snidely, his face still as calm as it had been before. Hiei glowered at him before vanishing from sight, flitting around Yusuke's still form in an atempt to confuse the youth.

"Can you find me detective?" Hiei's tone was teasing and deadly as he flashed around the room, moving so fast that many after images appeared to be levitating around Yusuke. In a flash of movement Yusuke struck out, his fist landing strong and true on its target and sending Hiei flying for the second time. Cora winced as Hiei landed harshly on the stone floor, the demonic sword slidding away from him. The orb and mirror clattered from his pocket, landing against the far wall some twenty feet from Cora's resting spot.

"Hiei!" Cora shouted, the first pangs of worry hitting her; Yusuke, a weak, worthless lackey, has managed to land two solid hits on Hiei. Hiei grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, wiping blood from his chin once again.

"Do you only know how to jump around jerk?" Yusuked asked, his brows pulled down into a glower as Hiei growled low in his chest; he was not about to allow this _human _to get the better of him.

Hiei glared at him, spitting more blood from his mouth. "Shit..." he growled out under his breath making Cora's eyes widen; was Hiei starting to get worried? Maybe they should make a break for it with the artifacts now- "You should feel honored detective; I've never reverted for a _human_ before." Hiei removed his cloak and scarf, tossing them to the side carelessly. Cora's brow furrowed in confusion; what did Hiei mean by 'revert'?

"Wha-?!" Yusuke blanched, taking a step back as a swirl of demonic energy erupted around Hiei who's skin began to turn a sickly shade of green. His fangs and claws elongated, his ears shifted to accommodate a pointed tip, and the muscles in his upper body became a little bigger, making him look much to bulky for his height. The whites of his eyes turned yellow, making his red iris' pop. His Jugan, which was normally a brilliant shade of violet, glowed blue as Hiei's energy clawed higher and higher. The final change showed its self in the form of multiple eyes opening across his body.

Cora gasped, her stomach churning in what she thought was mild disgust; that's what she wanted to to believe that it was. Looking back she was sure she had heard Hiei mention something about a second physical form, but she had never actually seen it before. It was a little... intense? Intimidating?

Botan shouted in pain as her energy was suddenly thrown harshly back at her, moving at such a velocity that it cut into her skin. She pulled her hands away, cuddling them against her chest with a whimper. Botan looked down at Keiko and gasped as the demonic eye started to open at an alarming rate. "No..." She reached over, pushing more of her energy out to subdue the eye, though she only managed to slow down its progress. She winced every few seconds as her energy was thrown back at her, but she refused to pull away.

"Botan!" Yusuke shouted in alarm. Hiei chuckled darkly making Cora shudder; even his voice was different. It was deeper and a little raspy, adding to his new, sinister form.

"It wont be long now; I can feel your assistants energy depleting rapidly. The eye is reacting to my increased demonic energy. Soon, you'll have a mate who's a zombie and an assistant who's dead." Yusuke gulped, uncertainty swimming through his eyes as he watched Botan struggle with her energy levels. Hiei growled, thrusting his right hand out and sending a shock wave of red energy at the youth which wrapped around him in ropy, red tendrils. "You shouldn't turn your back to your opposition!"

Yusuke struggled against the bindings. Hiei snickered, flickering into Yusuke's line of sight and throwing a barrage of punches at him, each one knocking the wind from his lungs and the blood from his head. Hiei stopped his berage, his eyes set in a menacing glare as he grasped Yusuke's hair in his clawed hand. " As if I would _allow_ you to escape; after everything you've done. Try as you might," Hiei threw a heavy punch at Yusuke's gut, sending the boy into the air. "There will be no escape for you!"

Hiei shot into the air, his leg coming down on Yusuke's shoulder sending the boy into the stone floor. Moments later, Hiei appeared above him, the demonic blade clutched tightly in his right hand. "Your power, while truly minuscule compared to my own and even that of my partner, is impressive for a human. As such, to show my _respect, _I'll give you a clean death." Hiei growled out, a sinister smirk playing over his lips as he moved to impale Yusuke on the end of his blade.

Cora gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as the blade imbeded its self into the soft flesh of... Kurama?! "Kurama! Have you lost your mind?!" She shouted, dashing over to the three men's sides and grasping Kurama's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing fox-!" Hiei shied away as Kurama flung some of his own blood into Hiei's Jagan making the smaller demon shout out in pain and anger, the demonic sword clattering to the ground. The energy that was wrapped around Yusuke broke apart as Hiei attempted to wipe the blood from his forehead.

"Kurama, wha-?" Kurama gave her a reassuring smile as he leaned against her, his hand grasping at his abdomen. Yusuke gave Kurama a curious glance making him chuckle.

"The Jagan's on his body are for decoration; the real source of his power is on his forehead." Kurama explained to Yusuke. Cora frowned; why was Kurama helping him?! "I came to repay the debt I owe you from out last meeting. Leave the girl to me." Cora huffed; what did that mean? Yusuke's eyes slid down to her making her glower before she hurried to move Kurama away, unwilling to let him get in the middle of Hiei's fight again.

"That was stupid Kurama; you could have _died_!" Cora scolded as she set him against the wall a mere foot away from Botan and Keiko. Botan gave her a suspicious glance but didn't stop trying to close the eye.

"If it wasn't for Yusuke, I would have died the other day..." Cora glanced between Yusuke and Kurama, unsure of weather or not she could trust that Kurama wasn't just being overly dramatic. "He also helped me in saving mothers life."

"Your lying!" Cora hissed, tearing her eyes away from the continuing fight to glare heatedly at Kurama. "That's a cruel trick to play Kurama-"

"I'm telling the truth; I had planned to use the Forlorn Hope, the mirror Hiei was after, to cure mother myself. To do so, my life would have been forfeit, but mother would have healed. Yusuke stepped in and offered himself up in my place, unwilling to let mother live with the heart ache of losing her child." Cora's eyes widened as she turned to watch the fight ensue, each fighter giving it their all although it appeared that Hiei once again had the upper hand. "In the end, the mirror decided that our intentions were pure as we had wished for the happiness of a mortal and granted our wish with out taking either of our lives."

Cora sat there in silence, absorbing everything Kurama had told her; Yusuke, the boy who at this moment was trying to defeat and arrest her closest friend, had also played a part in saving the life of her guardians. What was a girl to do... she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Damn it; it seems that I owe Yusuke for keeping an eye on you and Shiori." She gave him an icy glare making Kurama smile a little. "But I wont hesitate to kill him if he some how manages to hurt Hiei to bad-!" She choked on her words as a brilliant blue light erupted from across the room, sailing like a bullet towards Hiei's turned back. "How the hell...Hiei!" She shouted just as the energy bullet slams into Hiei's back, knocking the wind from his lungs and forcing him onto his knees."No-!" She shifted forward, intent on going to Hiei's side as he fell unconscious to the warehouse floor, but was stopped when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, pinching a pressure point that made her head spin and her the edges of her vision go black. She fought against the darkness that threatened to consume her, Kurama's apologetic tone shifting through her brain just seconds before she fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

Damn- this is a loooooong chapter XD at least compared to the first few it is lol Thank you for being so patient with me; it really does take quite a few tries to get a flow that I feel works well with the original story. The next chapter shouldn't take so long as it will be all original :D gonna hear the story of how Hiei and Kurama get their life sentences brought down to Probation! Tune in next time!

R&R if you want


	6. Hiei's Conflict

Yay! Chapter 6!

* * *

"Stop your squirming demon scum!" Cora groaned, her vision coming back to her in patches as she tried to ward off the irritating, sandpaper like material that moved back and forth across her skin. She gasped and sputtered as a bucket of ice cold water fell over her, forcing her mind to reel as she fell to the ground from the wooden table she had been laying on. The stone floor, though offering a harsh landing, gave soothing relief to her bare skin which was rubbed raw from the sandpaper like rag that landed next to her. "Oi! Stop your complaining before I knock you out for good!" She looked up, letting out a small yelp of surprise as a large, scantily clad man with the face of a pig reached down and yanked her to her feet by her arm, his grip so tight she was sure she would bruise. Cora tried to cover herself and looked around the room, noting the lack of windows and the one small wooden door to the side; only one way out. The only furniture was the wooden table where she had been laying and many empty buckets where strewn about. She pushed the mans hands from her arm and tried to escape around the table, making it only a few feet before she was grabbed up by her hair and tugged towards the door.

She shouted and twisted in the pig mans hold. He didn't drag her far before he tugged what looked like a long, scratchy wool shirt over her head. It didn't cover much skin, as it only fell to the very top of her mid thigh. She tried to tug it down further in the front but the action only caused it to ride up in the back. Before she had time to think about what was happening the man grabbed her by the back of her neck, moving her out of the room. "Get going you demon whore; I don't have all damn day!" She growled, swiping her hand around to her back, slapping him across the face. His hold falters on her allowing her to escape briefly and flee down the empty stone hall. She didn't make it far before she was snatched up off the floor by the back of her shirt by the angry demon.

"Let me go!" She shouted, kicking and swinging her arms in the hopes of getting in another cheap shot. The pig man growled at her as they entered another long hall with walls of stone and multiple doors of rod-iron bars. Coming to a stop at the third cell door, he wrenched it open and threw her in, forcing her to land harshly on her knees. She recovered as the cell door slammed shut. "Hey!" She shouted as she jumped up, shaking the the cell door with a dim hope that he would come back and let her out. "HEY! Let me out of here!" He didn't even react, disappearing down the hall. She growled, slamming her hands against the bars. "Hey! Let me the fuck out! You can't keep me in here forever!"_...god why do you hate me? Of all the scenario's you have put me in, why is this always your choice..._

"Hey, looky here boys! Fresh meat!"Cora stiffened, turning to look over her shoulder. There were at least twenty other demons, standing in random places, and each one staring at her with mixed looks of surprise and blatant, sudden arousal_...oh, I hate that look... how can they think that's disarming to me?!...gag me with a spork..._ they were all hideous, each one sporting some kind of horn or extra appendages. Some looked like they had at one time had fur, but were suffering from some kind of mange as they had patches missing, while others were purely reptilian. A single demon, with brown, scaly skin and sickening yellow eyes stalked towards her. She gulped, fully aware of her lack of defense as she turned to face them head on, the iron bar cutting into her back through her crude shirt. "You look good enough to eat!" _...well then that makes one of us..._ Cora put her hands up, waving them in front of her sheepishly.

"Honestly, I'm nothing but skin and bone-EEEEEAK!" She pushed her skirt down, cursing the fact that she was forced to wear such a small covering; short skirts and demons did not mix well! "Back off!" She shouted as she slammed her palm into the offending demons face (a short one with patchy brown fur and small black eyes) sending him reeling back into the crowed, falling over as he lost his footing in the end. The other demons laughed at his failed attempt.

"Looks like we got us a fighter boys!" The brown demon shouted over his shoulder. Cora sighed; why does this always happen to her? She quickly side stepped the demon, smiling impishly as she inched away from him. God she wished she had her gun right now; she could end these pathetic demons lives so easily if she had her damn gun!

"Please, I don't wish to cause trouble; I only want to serve my time and get out, just like everyone else-GAH! DO YOU MIND?!" She slapped away another two demons who had snuck up behind her and pulled on the hem of her skirt. She hurried away from them, her back facing the far left corner. She needed to come up with a plan, though it seemed the only option she had was to keep playing ring around the rosy-

She squealed as a hand reached up behind her grasping at the waist of her short shirt and pulling her back onto the floor. She landed on her bottom, her back flush against what felt like a bare chest, and her skirt hiking up dangerously high. "AAAAAHHH-!" A rough, callused hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, stupid girl. Your making a scene." Cora froze, before sighing in relief.

"Cheea!"

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" It was Mr. Brown who spoke, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Cora didn't have to look to know that Hiei was giving them the death glare to end all death glares; their faces were a testament to that. She also hadn't missed that Hiei had kept his hand firmly against her mouth, making it a little difficult for her to breath. She reached up, tearing his hand from her face with a small gasp for air. She glared mildly at him over her shoulder, though his attention was set rather heatedly at the other demons in the room.

"Hn." He glanced down at Cora, his nose scrunching up in distaste. "Pull your damn skirt down." He hissed out making her cheeks heat up as she tried to tug the horrible covering down over her business; it was much harder while on the ground, but she managed to cover the most important bits.

"Why you little punk-" Mr. Brown reached towards them, his claws poised to tear the flesh from their bones. Cora flinched back out of reflex, curling in on herself and slamming her eyes shut in preparation for the impact her brain was expecting. The sound of crushing bones and the warm, wet sensation of blood splattering on her cheek made her eyes snap open; Mr. Browns hand was only a foot away from her, crushed in Hiei's vice-like grip. The demon let out a blood curdling scream, pulling his destroyed hand away in a blur of blood and torn flesh. He stumbled away from them, cradling his mangled appendage and spewing all known curses towards Hiei's unmoved visage.

"Damn, that short shit is serious!"

"Just leave him; that girl will be torn to peices, and then we can take our share..."

Cora gulped; did those demons know that Hiei and herself could hear them? Obviously they did. Thankfully they had moved quite a bit away but continued to glare at Hiei over their shoulders. Hiei shifted behind her, his knees bending up on either side of her and his arms resting gently atop them, encompassing her and hiding most of her from the hate filled glares of the other demons. His left hand, the one he used to crush Mr. Brown's hand, hung limply between his knees, the demons fresh blood still dripping from his fingertips; clearly a warning to any who dared venture to close.

"Did you have to crush his hand?" She asked with a sickened grimace. Hiei grunted, an irritated scowl falling of his face.

"Would you have rather I let him drag you away and take what he wants by force." She grumbled something about having had it under control making him snort. "Like hell you did; what the hell are you doing here anyways? Didn't I pound it into your head enough to run if I ever got caught? Stupid girl-" She huffed, poking her finger into his chest in irritation.

"I didn't have any better a chance of getting away then you did! I had planned to grab you and run but the oh so charming Fox decided to play hero for Yusuke and knocked me unconscious before I had time to counter attack." Hiei growled, his bloody hand clutching into a fist, imagining that Kurama's pretty little head was being smashed between his fingers. This was the third time in the last month Kurama had betrayed him. First with the mirror, then saving that detective from the bite of his demonic blade and so soon after striking Cora with enough force to knock her unconscious and then left her to be arrested and shoved into this cell with a horde of deprived demons. It was only by luck that they had been put into the same cell. He wasn't expecting their luck to hold out for much longer.

Cora sighed, turning so she was sitting with her right side facing Hiei and resting her head on his left shoulder, pressing her eyes and forehead against the side of his neck. Hiei stiffened slightly as she settled against him. He wanted to push her away, but at the same time...what? He didn't know, but he felt himself relaxing a little as the silence between them went on and on. The others in the cell had moved to the other end of the cell, having seemingly forgotten about them for the time being as one of them had produced a deck of cards and dealt out a hand of poker. The demons bet with what ever they had on them, though it was mostly buttons from their shirts and a few claw clippings. Cora shifted her head to free up her eyes so she could watch them.

They laughed and jeered at each other, poking fun when ever someone got bested by a good poker face. Cora let a small smile come to her face; sure, these demons had shown their true nature in trying to 'seduce' her, but it was nice to see demons acting so human from time to time. In reality, humans and demons weren't that different from each other. The only true differences were their physical strength, and the fact that humans had many more moral standards that had to be met in order to be accepted by society. Demons were more ruthless and held hardly any regard for the opinions of others, but unlike the humans who's greatest worry was weather or not they would get written up for being late to work, a demon had to worry about weather or not they were going to die that day weather it be from starvation or being picked off by another demon who is also looking to survive. Seeing them being so carefree (even the demon who's hand was crushed by Hiei didn't seem to be in to bad of a mood) made her feel a little bit better about Hiei and her's situation.

"What did you do while you where gone?" Cora suddenly asked pulling Hiei from his staring contest with the floor. He glanced down at her.

"Nothing that I was looking for; even with the Jagan I have found it hard to track her down." He said, his mouth folding into a small frown. Cora sighed, nodding slightly in understanding. That has been their goal sense their first encounter; find Yukina. And they had yet to do so.

"What now?" Cora said. He shrugged; he didn't really know. He was sure to be put in jail for a long time. He had done more then just look for Yukina during his time away from Cora. He was sure he would get a life sentence if not even be put on death row. As for Cora, he didn't know what they would do with her. Would she even receive a sentencing? She had been affiliated with him before, but her years in the human world might gain her some leniency in the eyes of Enma. He could only hope; he didn't want to think of what would become of her if she where left in this place with out his protection.

"Kurama trained you." Cora nodded, tugging at the hem of her shirt which had ridden up a bit.

"He helped me gain a better grasp on my hand to hand and also helped me learn how to shoot my gun." Hiei quirked a brow at her. She chuckled a bit, holding her hand up and pointing her finger at him like a gun. "I can't use my energy for anything other then transforming, so Kurama wanted me to have another form of protection. A gun is easy to carry, and can be hidden to avoid suspicion from the humans. And, while the bullets cant kill a demon as strong as you, it will still injure you enough to allow me to escape." Hiei scoffed, using his clean hand to push her fingers out of his face. She snickered, wrapping her hand around his and pulling it palm first against her cheek. Hiei felt his face heat up slightly as she held his hand against her face.

"What are you doing stupid girl?" He asked in an attempt to hide his mild embarrassment. She chuckled, though the sound was a little hollow.

"I don't know how long we'll have together in here, and you seem to be in an affectionate mood," he scoffed, turning his head to the side to hide his reddening cheeks. Cora bit back a laugh as she snuggled closer to him, hiding her face once against his neck once again. Hiei sat very still, unsure of what to do; it had been so long sense she had come to him for comfort, not that he had been around to offer it. He had grown used to not having anyone touching him, depending on him for their emotional support. He glanced down at her letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw her deep breathing. His relief turned to mild irritation; how could she just fall asleep in a room filled with demons that only an hour ago wanted to ravish her and peel the flesh from her bones.

He knew better; sleep was to big a risk to take when locked in a small cage with twenty other demons. But she snoozed on, oblivious to the blood thirsty demons who's energy lapped violently against the small cocoon of protection his stiff limbs provided. He glanced down at her, sneering as he felt the heat return to his cheeks. He didn't like this one bit; this feeling that swelled up in his chest. It felt tight and heavy, but unimaginably light at the same time. He was on edge and completely relaxed. He was having an internal war within himself, and he didn't like it one bit.

He wanted nothing more then to throw her away; to let them tear her apart. To watch as they bathed in her blood; to listen as they sucked the marrow from her bones. But at the same time, the very idea of such harm coming upon the useless female made him nearly homicidal in his rage; he had no doubt that should he hear so much as a whisper of thought that held a threat, he would kill everyone in this cell. That's why he kept his Jagan to himself right now; why he didn't pry into the depths of the pathetic minds that surrounded him. He hated this.

He wants to kill her; he should have killed her. She is a liability. She is a physical weakness. She could be used to disarm him, to make his Jagan, the source of his most formidable attacks, useless. He has tried to kill her; on many occasions, he has left her to die. To wander on her own until she is picked off by some wayward demon. That's what Yastude had been.

He had purposely allowed himself to be attacked; to keep him from going back on his own plan. It was to be the end of her; Yastude was the perfect pawn. He had taken her, just as Hiei had hopped; 'good riddance' he had thought. But as time wore on, he became antsy. Even with his wound, he began searching, cursing himself with every step he took; telling himself that it was useless. Yastude should have already devoured that stupid girl.

But his Jagan didn't care; it forced his body into action, searching for the energy that he had never truly been able to decipher. He could remember his own mental battle, fighting against the Jagan as it tried in earnest to pinpoint her location. And then he found Kurama, and attacked him irrationally, while still injured; it was only the time that the fox had spent with the humans that had kept him from taking Hiei's life. Worst. Mistake. Ever. After losing to that irritating and overly talkative fox, Kurama had healed him completely. While he was glad in some retrospect to be alive, he also knew that it was useless to fight off his Jagan's weird desire to rescue the stupid girl.

And just as he had known then, he knows now that he would not be able to sit back and allow them to maul her, no matter how much he wanted to. His Jagan wouldn't allow it. So instead, he was stuck playing the physical shield, protecting her useless hide from those in this cell that would like nothing more then to make his wish come true.

At that moment, the sound of rusted hinges pushed him from the depths of his mind and back into the here and now. Cora jumped but did not awaken, instead opting to burrow herself further into the heat that surrounded her. Hiei scowled down at her as she pushed herself closer to him.

The demons around him started to shout and snarl as the sound of slow, heavy foot falls echoed off the rough stone walls.

"Get back all of ya!" A rough voice shouted, the sound of a gun being cocked accompanying it. "Tha's right you low life's! Back up! You'll all get your turn with Lord Koenma, don't you worry about that!" As the demons slunk against the walls, each trying to avoid being in the direct line of fire of what looked to be a sawed off shot gun, Hiei got his first look at the new comer.

The demon was ugly, with a face like a pig, and a fat body to match. His ears were stubby like a pigs as well; Hiei wouldn't be surprised if the beast had a small curled tail peeking out from the folds of his over sized ass. His beady black eyes glanced around the room a few times, a grotesque sneer plastered over his face as he dared any of the demons that surrounded him to make a single move towards the wide open cell door behind him.

There was a small flicker of movement to his left making the pig jump into action. He merely turned, pushing the barrel of his gun against the chest of the idiotic rat demon. With a single twitch of his pudgy fingers, an unnatural and eerie blue light erupted from the gun with a deafening blast, and blew out a gaping whole in the pathetic rat demon's chest. Blood and bone splattered against the stone wall and onto the arms and legs of the demons who were standing to close to avoid it.

Cora jumped, her mouth opening in a scream that was cut short as Hiei pressed her face into his chest, catching both of them by surprise; Cora because she had just been scared awake, and Hiei for the subconscious movement of his own body. "Shut up, stupid girl..." Hiei hissed into her ear. Cora gulped as she nodded before trying to re-position her head; it was kind of hard to breath with Hiei's hand holding her head firmly against his hard chest.

The pig demon laughed heartily as he kicked the body of the rat demon a couple of times. "Let this serve as an example for you low life's! Now, as you all can imagine, I came here for a reason!" He turned surveying the room with his gleaming black eyes, pinning each demon with a piercing stare. "That is if you boys haven't already-" A flash of shimmering white caught his eye, hidden within the tensely folded arms of a rather small demon.

Hiei glared over the top of his knees at the pig demon who's beady black eyes stared him down; no. He wasn't staring at Hiei. He was staring at the small bundles of white hair that fell between his fingers. He mentally cursed; he hadn't expected Koenma to get to them this quickly.

"Well now, what have we here?" The pig said as he motioned over his shoulder. In seconds he was flanked at either side by two more, smaller pig demons. "Retrieve the objective boys; Lord Koenma has waited long enough to issue a sentencin' for this girl." The two weaker demons took a few steps forward, stopping as a low growl rumbled from deep in Hiei's chest, his upper lip curling back slightly revealing a set of sharp canines. Hiei mentally cursed himself; his body was acting to the whim of his Jagan, which pulsed in warning as the lead pig started chuckling darkly.

"Isn't this quite the pickle; Koenma didn't mention anythin' about her havin' a mate; sure don' smell like they are quite old enough." He turned around, shutting the cell door with a loud bang, making sure to lock it behind him before he too made his way towards the defensive fire demon. He kept the barrel of his gun pointed directly at Hiei's face. "Don't make this any more difficult for me then it already is." The demon stopped, leaving the barrel resting only inches from Hiei's forehead. Cora glanced up, her eyes widening in fear at the sight of the loaded gun. Hiei didn't budge, his dark eyes still staring up at the pigs that surrounded him. "I'll give you to the count of three boy...one," the sound of the gun cocking echoed through the room. "Two..." The pigs stubby finger slid smoothly against the trigger, the barrel of the shot gun gleaming in the dim light that came through the cell bars. "Thre-"

"I suggest you rethink your tactics, sir." A smooth voice said from the hall, the sound of jingling keys and a rusty door opening accompanying it. The Pig demon glanced over his shoulder and scoffed, moving the barrel of his gun away from Hiei's face making Cora sigh in relief. How ever, her relief soon turned to anger as the Pig demon stepped to the side revealing Hiei's savior to be none other then the sneaky fox himself, Kurama. "Killing Hiei wont get you anywhere."

Hiei growled low in his chest, barring his fangs angrily at Kurama as said demon knelt down to be eye level with the two of them. "What the hell do you want fox?"

"I've come to escort Cora to Koenma; he's requested an audience with her to discuss her sentencing." Kurama said gently, his face showing mild remorse as he reached his hand out towards Cora. "Please come with me-"

"Why should I trust you again? Its because of _you_ that I'm in here." Cora spat out making Kurama wince.

"I promise you, I did not want either of you to be subject to this but Koenma insisted." Kurama said apologetically. "If you come with me, I will explain everything on the way to Koenma." Kurama extended his hand a bit further stopping short when Hiei growled at him in warning, flexing the fingers of his still bloody hand. "Please Cora." Cora glanced wearily at the offered hand, unsure weather or not she wanted to trust him just yet. She glanced at the pig demon and shuddered; it was either Kurama or the pig man. She had had enough of disgusting pigs for one day. She hesitantly reached out and placed her hand into Kurama's, pulling away from Hiei as she stood. Hiei kept a firm grip on her hand, releasing it only when Kurama started to lead her towards the door. She stopped mid step before exiting the room, glancing over her shoulder at Hiei with a frown. Hiei stood, moving to follow her out only to be stopped by the Pig demon's beefy hand.

"The girl goes alone." The Pig demon growled out. Kurama tugged Cora's hand gently, prodding her into the hall. Cora followed reluctantly, tearing her eyes away from Hiei as they passed the cell. Kurama smiled reassuringly over his shoulder at her which she returned with a frown. She ignored the jeers from the other inmates that shouted from the cells as they passed them, her mind wondering back to Hiei's side, wondering what would become of her partner.

* * *

Holy hell; so this is only half of what I wanted to put in this chapter XD I figured I would break it up a little bit so I don't fry peoples brains with to much stuff at one time. So I hope you liked it :D


	7. The Contract

Ok, so here it is :D chapter 7! I cant believe how easy these last few chapters have been flowing out. I can only hope it stays this way lol

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, while we have the time, mind tell me what the hell is going on?" Cora asked as they stood outside of an enormous set of wood doors. Ogres ran to and fro, chattering energetically to one another as they tried to keep track of the mountains of paper work that seemed to appear in their hands out of thin air. She and Kurama tried to stay out of their way, standing as close to the wall as they could. Cora felt a little self conscious and tugged ruthlessly at the hem of her long shirt; she knew nobody was looking, and that all the Ogres had on less cloth then she did, but she still felt entirely under-dressed to be seen in public.

"Let me first apologize for having to involve you; neither Hiei nor myself had any intentions of you getting caught up in his plan to take over the human world." Cora snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose up into the air. Kurama bit back a chuckle at her childish behavior. "You must understand Cora; once Yusuke had you in his hands the tables were turned drastically. Hiei would normally have just attacked Yusuke to get the other two artifacts back from him, but Yusuke had _you_. Hiei nor I where willing to risk your safety to do things the easy, abut the messy way-"

"You seem to have misunderstood my question Fox," Kurama winced at little at the cold edge that had entered her voice. " I am not in the least bit surprised that Koenma would order Yusuke to do something as cowardly as abduction; I want to know what the hell Koenma offered you to make you turn your back to fully on us... on me." She turned to glare at him. "I can understand your need to do what ever you could to protect Shiori; I can even understand you taking the hit for Yusuke as repayment for saving your life. But I cant understand why you would knock me unconscious and allow the SDF to arrest Hiei and I when Yusuke already had the three artifacts he was after. We could have gotten away-"

"I was given an ultimatum by Koenma. In order to stay out of prison, and stay with mother, I have to work off my debt to society with community service." Cora's eyes narrowed. "My first case was to help Yusuke retrieve the artifacts, and bring Hiei and yourself in alive for questioning and sentencing." Cora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have to believe me Cora; I only did what I had to in order to insure my mothers happiness and safety."

"Oh I believe you all right," she growled out irritably. "It all sounds very much like something Koenma would offer you, and you being you, you weren't willing to let the chance of probation, as opposed to incarceration, to slip through your fingers." Kurama nodded; it was true. He would have been a fool to let such a good deal pass him by. Cora sighed, the tension leaving her shoulders. "And to tell the truth, I would have taken it should that deal have been offered to me."

"That's why Koenma-"

"Cora?" A familiar bluenet poked her head out of the large doors, smiling brightly at the two who stood waiting. "Koenma will see you now!" Cora sighed, glancing at Kurama before heading for the door, giving Botan a small smile as she stared at her with wide eyes. Or, stared at her clothing. "Oh my goodness! What did they dress you in?!" Cora glanced down with a shrug.

"I guess they were out of pants." She said with an irritable tone. Botan allowed them into a large room with white marble floors, blue tiled walls, red and gold pillers and a large, red and gold desk. Piles upon piles of paper work sat atop the desk, and behind the piles of paper Cora spied the top of a bobbing blue hat.

"Lord Koenma! Do you see what she's wearing! Those darn guards are at it again-"

"I know very well what she's wearing Botan; I ordered it myself!" A high pitched, child like voice said from behind the desk. Botan's face grew very red while Kurama's face became stony. Cora growled, going to take a step forward but being stopped by Kurama.

"Lord Koenma that is highly inappropriate of you-" The sound of a small fist hitting the table made them all jump.

"Do not insult me Botan, I have a perfectly good reason for doing what I do!" The top of the hat disappeared from behind the paper work, and moments latter a young child with big brown eyes and dark brown hair came from around the desk, his fist's clutched at his sides and sucking furiously on a pacifier. "It's all part of the plan!"

Kurama took a step forward, his eyes narrowed mildly as he stared down the irritated spirit prince. "And what plan do you have in mind for Cora?"

"Hmph, I was getting to that; Cora, do you know why you are here?" Cora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you used one of my friends to catch me off guard. I'm a little impressed; you never would have caught myself or Hiei if not for that particularly dirty trick." She said icily making Koenma bristle.

"I did what I had to do; while you may not be much of a threat, I couldn't allow Hiei to get away with threatening the human race!" He said, folding his hands behind his back. "Now, I have requested a private audience with you to discuss not only your sentencing, but Hiei's as well. Kurama, and my head of Security, have informed me that your relationship with Hiei is... oddly deep for two demons who have not mated." Cora's brow twitched as the turned her eyes to glare at Kurama. The fox demon made a point not to make eyes contact with her, opting instead to investigate the marble flooring. " While I normally wouldn't take notice, I have also been informed that you are a Meimu demon, a rare species of demon that can take the very being of a person and make it your own-"

"Are you going to get to a point here soon, or do you plan to tell me more about myself that I already know?" Cora bit out making Koenma stumble over his words.

"Gah, ah, well yes, I suppose you already know about your abilities- as it is, I know that Hiei is your word keeper, and while I had planned to let you go due to our time spent in the human world, it would be dangerous of me to separate you from Hiei." Kurama interjected.

"Why is that an issue? Not that I am against keeping them together, but Hiei and Cora have spent many years in separation from each other before and had no issues-"

"Hiei was not her Keeper at that time; it is imperative that a Keeper is kept close to their charge." Koenma turned back to Cora." Should you spend more then a year apart from each other now, Hiei would undoubtedly die. Not because the burden would kill him, but because he would go on a rampage and attempt to escape my prison in order to get back to your side." Cora nodded; she knew making Hiei her Keeper came with such risks. But she knew he could control himself better then that; he would still come find her, but he wouldn't die while doing so. "And so, I have come up with a solution!"

Koenma waddled back to his desk, shifting through a few pieces of paper before finding what he was looking for and presenting it to Cora. Cora eyed the paper wearily, taking in the clean writing on it's surface. "If you sign this hand written contract, you will essentially be saying that you are willing take on part of Hiei's punishment-"

"And why would I do that? While I wish to help Hiei, I will not do it while under lock and key with a bunch of deprived demons-"

"Let me finish! It is true, I had initially planned to sentence Hiei to death- don't give me that look! He threatened the entire human race and almost succeeded in taking over the human world!" Koenma shouted as he waved his hands in defense under Cora's murderous glare. "Now, instead of putting Hiei of death row, or putting an innocent demon behind bars, I am willing to give you an ultimatum. Either you can sign that document, and both Hiei and your self will be placed on an indefinite time line of parole, or I can lock you and Hiei in a cell together, and after fifty years (if your still alive) the two of you will be released into the deserts of the demon world." Cora narrowed her eyes at him. "And, should you chose not to take the parole, you will never see a pair of pants again."

Cora felt her brow twitch as she stared down the spirit prince. Koenma looked serious; smug, but serious. She glanced down at the document and sighed; a possible life time of servitude, but with the added perk of pants, or a life time of jail time followed by a slow painful death in the Mikai desert and never having to wear pants. She growled, bringing her thumb up to her lip and biting into the flesh hard enough to draw blood. Botan gasped as she placed the bloody thumb print on the signature line of the contract. She thrust it towards Koenma, her eyes narrowed. "There; now give me some damn pants, and let Hiei out of his cage!"

Koenma cheered a little, signing the bottom of the page with a pen he pulled from his sleeve. "He's in processing as we speak; all we need is for him to sign and then its a done deal! Now, Botan will take you to change and get briefed on your training-"

"Training?" Cora asked with a quirked brow. Kurama's brows were furrowed in worry; Cora hadn't even read the contract before signing it in her blood.

"Well of course! You cant expect me to send you on missions with out some kind of training! What help could you be to Yusuke then if you don't know how to fight?" Cora gaped at him, her hand shaking a little in barely repressed anger.

"You-you bastard! What makes you think I want to help that asshole?!" Koenma waved the contract in her face, a gleeful smile plastered on his face.

"This contract you signed with out reading! Your on probation, and I'm your warden! If you would have read this contract, you would have seen that it mentions helping out the spirit detective specifically!" Cora growled, reaching out to snatch the contract but was a smidgen to slow as Koenma pulled it away from her. "Now, Botan, please escort Miss Cora to her trainer and for gods sake put some cloths on her!"

Botan nodded, a small frown on her face as she touched Coras shoulder, gaining the smaller woman's attention. Cora huffed, turning on her heel and following Botan from the room. Koenma chuckled before calling his right hand Ogre, George, into the office. "Ogre, take this to the processing room the contains Hiei; he isn't allowed to leave that room with out signing this!" George glanced at Kurama, who was giving Koenma a rather irritated glare, before nodding and running off to do as instructed.

"You know it isnt a good idea to trick Cora like that, especially if you want Hiei and her to be on your side." Koenma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Of course I know that, but it had to be done. She wouldn't have agreed other wise, and her abilities are to precious to allow them to waste away in some jail cell." Koenma hopped into his chair, looking over a couple pieces of paper work. "Once her training is complete, I believe she will thank me. She has no idea how strong she can be on her own." Kurama sighed and nodded, taking his leave from the office. "Kurama, before you go, could you try to keep Hiei out of trouble? I'm afraid Cora's training will be intense and last a few months and I will need you to keep him in line while she is gone." Kurama paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder at the spirit world prince.

"Of course Lord Koenma."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Hiei asked as he eyed the cruddy written contract and the two signatures that adorned it, one in perfect calligraphy and the other in a finger print of blood. He sniffed in, stiffening when the scent of the blood came into his mind. He growled, reaching over and grasping the throat of the unsuspecting Ogre. The one other person in the room, a woman with green skin and red hair who was there to process him for a sentencing he hadn't heard anything about, gasped and made a move to restrain him but was cut off by his heated glare. The Ogre in his grasped gasped and sputtered, trying in vein to remove Hiei's hand from his throat. "The blood on this contract; how was it spilled? What did he do to make her sign such a stupid agreement?!"

"I-I don't know! She looked fine w-when Lord Koenma called me in!" The Ogre said between gasps for air. The door to the processing room opened as Kurama stepped in, his eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"Hiei, don't you know it's rude to kill the messenger?" He said casually. Hiei growled, holding the contract up for Kurama's inspection. "Yes, about that, Cora bit her thumb to sign it; being herself, Cora signed it with out reading the fine print." Hiei scoffed, tossing the Ogre away from him as he inspected the contract again.

"So if I don't sign this she goes to death row and I get incarcerated for life." Kurama's eyes got wide.

"What?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"That's what it says; don't tell me _you_ didn't read this agreement before taking her to sign it?" Kurama took the contract, reading over it quickly, a small frown etching onto his face.

"It seems Koenma has covered all his seams..." Kurama mumbled before handing the contract back to Hiei. Hiei scoffed, biting into his thumb and pressing the bloody print onto the parchment. "You know you wont be able to enter the demon world with out permission now, correct?" Kurama asked as Hiei slammed the contract down on the table, pushing it towards the now cowering processor. She squeaked and picked up the paper, placing it in a manila folder.

"Like I want the ghost of that annoying girl haunting me for the rest of my life." Kurama's lips twitched as if to smile but fought off the urge and nodded in agreement.

"I see- shall we take our leave then? I think you've had enough of torturing Koenmas staff for one day."

"Hn."

* * *

Cora growled as she shoved her new training shirt over her head. Botan sighed, handing her a pair of tennis shoes which Cora shoved onto her feet aggressively. "Cora, I'm sorry Lord Koenma tricked you that way-"

"I would have signed it eventually; I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt of knowing Hiei was on death row while I walked free." Cora hissed out, her voice bouncing off the empty walls of the small locker room. It was rather plain, with black tiled floors white walls and red lockers, and had only one shower and a floor length mirror on the back of the door. Cora huffed as she stormed over to the mirror, taking the pony tail holder that was offered to her by Botan. "I'm sorry Botan, I'm just in a bad mood. I'll be better by tomorrow."

Botan nodded in understanding before folding her arms over her chest. "By the way, Koenma had the Ogres look in on your- what did Hiei call it? Host? Her labor was induced by her doctors-" Cora shrugged, a smug smile tugging at her lips making Botan gasp. "You knew?! How could you let Yusuke think he caused something like that?!"

"How could Yusuke keep a pregnant woman locked in his closet?" Cora snipped back at Botan making her gulp. "Not to mention he was trying to arrest the two most important people in my life; I wanted to make him suffer a little." Botan gaped at her as she left the locker room and entered the training area. She looked around with wide eyes, taking in the array of training equipment. The walls where covered in every variety of weapon she had ever seen, and then a few that she never would have imagined could ever exist. A large stone ring sat in the middle of the room, and in the very far back sat a huge weight area with weights that when stood on end would be taller then her. Closest to her where hundreds of treadmills. "Wow..."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Cora jumped and turned, her eyes landing wearily on a man with glimmering white hair and blue eyes as he came to a stop beside her. He was about Yusuke's height and had lean, yet defined muscles. "So, you're the newest recruit? Not much to work with." Cora glared at him but didn't make a move to defend herself; she knew she wasn't much of a fighter. That didn't mean she wanted it rubbed in her face. "So, lets start with the basics." Her eyes widened as he flickered from sight. She glanced around only to have a crushing blow hit her square in the back, sending her flying towards the ring where she landed in a heap with a gasp. The man appeared in front of her, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "My names Ayumu; welcome to hell."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7! Hope you guys liked it- now I just have to do some research on the next few chapters to get the time line right :D ttfn


	8. So Close Yet So Far

Chapter 8- bit of a time jump for this one, but I'm really trying hard to get to the dark tournament with out cutting out to much back story lol So I hope you like this. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed lol

* * *

Hiei huffed; he was not very happy. It's been a three months sense he had been forced to sign that damn contract, and he has yet to see a whisper of that stupid girl. He was beginning to think that Koenma had double crossed them. He glared irritably as Yusuke and his ugly partner, Kuwa-something, spoke to the over enthusiastic fiery woman. They didn't have time for their antics; he just wanted to get this mission over and done with. He had not planned to spend his first days out of spirit world stuck with the wonder twins and the fox in some dismal castle.

"We're going as fast as we can Botan-"..._blah blah blah blah!... could we just get on with this?!... _ Kurama perked up as a low growl left his short companion. He glanced down, taking in Hiei's tensed shoulders and sour expression.

"You alright Hiei?" He asked in a hushed tone as not to draw attention to the two of them. Hiei grunted, casting a mild glare up at the inquisitive fox.

"We are wasting time."

* * *

Cora sighed as the water from the locker room shower cascaded over her, washing away the days sweat, blood and over all grim. Three months of training and Akumu was still handing her ass to her. She just couldn't concentrate. She had improved in her hand to hand, and she could now hit a moving target from quite the distance, but when it came to her energy manipulation? She sucked. Bad.

And she missed her boys; she hasn't see Kurama or Hiei sense the day she signed the contract. She was beginning to think that Koenma had set her up for something. But what kind of use would he get from her? She couldn't transform with out having Hiei around to turn her back-

"Cora?" She sighed in aggravation as her train of thought was cut short by the frantic calls of Botan. Wait, Botan? Wasn't she supposed to be on a mission with Yusuke right now? "Cora! Please answer me! I can see you in the shower!" Cora jumped, turning off the water and grabbing her towel to hide herself from view as she ripped open the curtain.

"Wha-?" She glanced around; Botan was nowhere to be seen in the small locker room. "What the hell... Botan?" She stepped out of the small shower stall, looking around herself cautiously; where was she?

"Up here!" Cora glanced up, noticing for the first time that one of the blue ceiling tiles was lit up with the face of a very sweaty, very tired looking Botan. She was panting gently as she stared pleadingly from the screen. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this is urgent!"

"... has this ceiling always had a web cam in it?" Cora asked with wide eyes, her hands tightening on her towel. Botan quirked a brow at her and nodded.

"Its so Koenma can contact his agents at any time-" Cora growled marching over to her locker and tossing it open. "Cora, I need you to come to the human world!" Cora quirked a brow at her.

"Am I allowed to? I haven't made much head way on my training..." She said uncertainly as she tossed on a bra and a pair of panties. Botan nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course you can! I need your help taking care of some Mikai insects that have crossed over to the human world while the boys take care of business in maze castle." Cora smirked and nodded; she was finely getting out of spirit world!

"Count me in." Botan cheered.

"Great! I'll send you a portal!" Cora nodded, pulling on a pair of jeans just as the portal swirled into existence. The surface of the portal glowed a brilliant blue, shimmering as if touched by sun in the small confines of the locker room. Cora smiled as she pulled a black tank top on over her bra before strapping her gun to her hip. With the human world going crazy right now she didn't need to worry about hiding it from view. She glanced up at the ceiling, noting that Botan was gone though the one tile still seemed to be active. She flipped it off for good measure before dashing through the portal, landing in a deserted ally way somewhere in the middle of Tokyo.

She took a deep breath in, reveling in the smells that came with the human world. She was finely home.

"CORA-CHAN!" Cora ducked down as Botan came soaring through the ally and over her head before landing haphazardly on the ground, her oar disolving into nothing as she smiled thankfully at the young demon.

"Botan, you really shouldn't fly in such small areas! Something is bound to get broken, and seeing as the walls are made of stone, it will most likely be you!" Cora scolded as she stood and tried to straighten out her disheveled hair. She really wished she had brought a hair tie with her.

"But Cora! This time I have a real reason for being a hurry! As I said, Koenma has given us two a mission-"

"What? But Botan, I can't go on a mission unless its to help Yusuke; Koenma said-"

"But we are helping Yusuke; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are in the demon world fighting off the four saint beasts." Cora gave her a blank stare making Botan sigh."Which means, that seeing as how Hiei and yourself have been assigned to serve as an assistant or sorts to Yusuke, you and Hiei will have to help on various cases! You are to help Yusuke on special missions, and in doing so, Koenma will gradually erase all wrong doings from Hiei's file! Honestly, Koenma wasn't going to set up such a deal, but then seeing as you are Hiei's mate-"

"His what?" Botan paused, taking in Cora's confused look. "Why does everyone call me that?"

"Wha-? You really don't know- Cora-chan, how old are you?" Cora put a finger to her chin, her eyes rolling up to stare at the blue sky as she crunched a few numbers_...come to think of it I don't really know... I don't know how old Hiei is either... but I know that he is older then I am... at least it seems that he is...hmmm... I remember someone telling me once through the wall that I was only in my thirties... that was what... twenty nine years ago?..._

"Ummm... maybe late fifties, early sixties-"

"WHAT? Your still a pup!" Botan waved her hands around in exasperation, her eyes wide in shock. Cora's cheeks turned a bit red while her eyes narrowed a little at being called a pup.

"Y-yeah, I guess... I haven't, you know, gone through um- **_that_**- change yet..." Cora blushed three different shades of red as Botan shook her head in disbelief. "So... what's a mate?" It was now Botan's turn to blush as she stuttered and waved her hands in front of her face.

"I-it's noth-**NOT**hing you have to worry about right now Cora! Let's wait a few years and then m-maybe I'll tell you!" Cora gave her a quizzical look but brushed off her weird behavior; it wasn't unusual for Botan to become a stuttering mess.

"Oh, ok- so what is this mission that Koenma has sent Yusuke on? Will it most likely end with Yusuke in a body cast? You know, if I have to plan a celebration I like to know ahead of time." Botan sweat dropped, her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck gently.

"Well, it hasn't officially started, but it's not really dangerous... at least not with Hiei and Kurama's help any ways- Cora, watch out!" Cora's tensed up, her hand moving on instinct as she pulled her gun from its holster, swinging the but around until it hit solid flesh, knocking into the skull of a scaly green demon dressed in a long tan trench coat. The blow knocked the demon unconscious, though Cora wasn't about to take any chances. Seconds later Botan pulled her what looked to be a blue make up compact out of her pocket, staring at the screen as the sound of a ringing phone echoed from its mirror.

"Botan, now isn't the time to check your make up!" Cora jogged up to her side, finding her staring down at what was really a communicator. But it wasn't Yusuke like Cora had suspected, but some strange, orange haired monkey staring up at them.

"Hey, who's the pretty lady Botan?" The monkey said in what Cora suspected was supposed to be a seductive way. Cora grimaced, the taste of biol rising in the back of her throat.

"Oh thats right, you two havent met yet- this is Cora! Cora, this is-"

"This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service I'm taking very good care of Urameshi!" Kuwabara said making Cora snicker and Botan chuckle.

"I'm so very glad to hear that." Botan said with a laugh.

"Yes Kuwabara; it is good to see that Yusuke is in such good hands." Cora said sarcastically.

"Cora and I have things under control here as well, more or less; the mikai insects only like to nest in depressed peoples minds so that narrows down my search a bit. We just ran into another spy for the saint beasts, but we just cant figure out how they are getting past the barrier."

"We think they may be demons from outside the city taking orders along the wall- gah!" Just as Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at them to watch out behind them, Cora's cocked her gun and aimed it over her shoulder, shooting the demon square in the head, blowing his brains and skull against the brick wall. Yusuke and Kuwabara grimaced, the later of the two pulling back to try and settle his stomach. Botan gave Cora a scolding stare. "Don't get all trigger happy on me now; that one was fine cause it was a demon, but we cant kill any humans, even if they are possessed." Cora scoffed.

"You guys ok?" Yusuke asked, looking a little sick as Cora Botans side, her eyes focusing on the entrance to the ally where a couple blue skinned humans had sauntered into. She smirked as they charge; so she couldn't kill them. They where the perfect practice for her hand to hand. She waited until they where close enough before slamming her foot into the closest's face, chuckling as she pushed his unconscious body away from her. The second one took a couple more hits as it was a large man then the first, but he is soon taken care up. Botan cheered her on from the side, swinging her bat like a baton.

"Don't worry so much, those guys are easy to dispatch-"

"Speak for you self!" Cora shouted as she cracked her knuckles; these humans must get stronger bones thanks to the demon energy coursing through them. They actually kind of hurt her hands.

"But the hard part is finding those mikai insects." Cora came back up so she could look into the screen. "I've only caught fifteen of those things and we have been searching almost an entire day!" Botan exclaimed. Cora looked at her with wide eyes; only 15!?

"You have to be kidding me Botan-" Cora started but was interrupted by Kuwabara.

" Don't worry Cora baby, you'll- GAH!" Before Kuwabara could finish his statement he was punched repeatedly until he fell out of frame leaving only Yusuke on the screen, with the sound of a small scuffle in the back round. Cora could have sworn that she had heard Kurama's voice in there some were and it made her heart ache. She quickly pushed the emotions aside; she needed to concentrate if she wanted to be of any use to Botan.

"FIFTEEN, that's not much help!"

"Yusuke, while I understand that you guys are fighting big bad, ugly demons, takes time! It's not like we can kill the infected humans!" Cora exclaimed just as a resonating thwack sounded behind her. Botan had once again subdued the spy that seemed intent on not staying down. "AH! Why didn't I sense him coming?" Cora shouted as Botan shut off the communication.

"Oh!" Botan watched as a mikai insect flew in front of her. In flash, she pulled a bottle of insecticide from her inner pocket, blasting the ugly thing with its toxic contents. "Got you! Man, bug spray from spirit world is the best!" Cora sighed as Botan took off down the ally to search for more of the insects and spy's. She looked down at her hand and tried to manifest her energy; no good. Damn. She couldn't kill the humans with her gun, and she couldn't manipulate her energy to ensure they stayed alive but also didn't get back up to soon. Fuck.

* * *

In lay mans terms, Hiei was pissed; beyond pissed. Not only was he being forced to play 'hero' to the human race, but if the panicked look on the two detectives face was anything to go by as he screamed at the screen of the communicator, Cora, that stupid girl, was in trouble. And his Jagan was not happy.  
Ok, so his Jagan had been irritating the living hell out of him sense that Pig demon had forced her away; it was constantly looking for her, but he knew better. It would never find her the way it could find others. Her energy wouldn't allow it to search out her brain waves and it was a good day when he could feel the increase in her energy when it blocked him. He had found strands of her hair at the entrance of the portal to this revolting place, but that was easy to brush aside; Cora worked with Botan. It was possible that a few of her hairs had gotten stuck on the annoying womans clothing. But now he had heard her voice_... and that ferry girl better have a good excuse for dragging that little idiot into this...we didn't need her help with with... _  
As Cora's voice filtered through the small speakers her panic and mild fatigue were very prominent, a combination that made his head throb as the Jagan stretched it's probing energy to its limits as it tried to sense her through the communicator. He growled low in his throat, a sound so guttural that he was sure only Kurama had heard him; he needed to punch something. Lucky for him, Kuwabara offered up the perfect moment to relieve some stress with out causing to much of a commotion.  
_"I've only caught fifteen of those things and I've have been searching almost and entire day!" _Botan said through the communicator.

_"You have to be kidding me Botan-"_ Hiei suppressed a wince as his Jagan throbbed once again in desperation.

"Don't worry Cora baby, you'll-" Yusuke slammed his fist into the top of the idiots head. Hiei was soon to follow up, placing a few of his own well placed hits on the stupid teenager.

"Hiei! What are you do-"Hiei growled as his eyes narrowed dangerously towards Kurama who put his hands up in a defensive way. Hiei glanced down at the ideot before giving him one more kick...there, now I feel loads better...

* * *

This mission was going from bad to worse; Kurama was injured and unable to fight, leaving them with only three fighters. Hiei was starting to lose his patients with these human brats as well. Tall, orange and ugly was flashing around a horribly shaped sword that he was able to make with his own energy. Hiei was not impressed.

" You see what I've learned Urameshi? I don't gotta use the tip of the wooden sword to make it work any more! Hehehe, it's just my pure energy!" Kuwabara smiled arrogantly as he showed off his bright new ability. "And I'll bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun."

Yusuke scowled at him, flipping him the bird. "That depends on what finger I use."

Hiei smirked. "Well, it turns out he's only partially worthless."

Kuwabara glared at the two of them as he brandished his sword in front of him. "Ok, wanna die?!" Hiei scoffed, his smirk turning into a more prominent grin.

"I dare you."

"HEY! We're supposed to play nice children!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara took a step towards the irritating fire demon.

"Yeah, yeah let him live; I'm pretty sure he'll be sayin' sorry after he sees what else I can do." Kuwabara said. The other three gave him blank looks, but he paid them no mind for the time being. "Sword get long!"

Hiei had to scoff; what an original name. But he was mildly surprised when the puny spirit sword suddenly lengthened, blowing a hole in the already unstable ceiling.

"Wow, it even comes with a spear attachment." Yusuke's words were of amazement, but his tone was pure sarcasm. Kuwabara was oblivious and basked in the 'praise'.

" I can make it any size I want it to be!" He called his energy back to him, making the sword shrink back into nothing and leaving the hallway dark again. "I know when Genbu showed up, I got a little, whats the word; FREAKED! But that's not gonna happen from now on my friends! Because Kuwabara's got the good stuff-gauh!" With that he crumpled to the ground, his eyes swirling as they went in and out of focus. Yusuke rushed over thinking that the idiot had actually hurt himself. " D-don't worry guys, it's just sometimes the sword makes me a little me a little dizzy."

Yusuke growled and leaned down so that his face was right next to Kuwabara's. "Your not making us look good!" He hissed out. He would have continued with his insults had the communicator not gone off in his pocket; Botan was calling.

Hiei snaped back to attention, forgetting about the idiot on the floor as Yusuke flipped the communicator open. He glanced around the detectives left arm while Kurama took Yusuke's right side just as the clear image of a familiar mop of white hair came into view.

_"Yusuke, we have a problem."_ She looked like a mess; her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and she was panting lightly. Her face was sickly pale, as if she had been running for her life.

"What's the matter Cora?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

_"What isn't the matter Yusuke; listen, we think that the saint beats have launched a second wave of insects. We just found a whole new batch of them by an elementary school-"_

"No, I meant with you stupid-" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the back of the detectives head; only he was allowed to call that stupid girl 'stupid'. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Cora audibly sighed, her free hand coming up to rub her temples.

_"It's nothing important; I dodged the car-"_ Kurama's eyes widened in shock and worry. He glanced over to Hiei who was still glaring up at Yusuke. _"Will you listen to me? The insects are starting to take over kid's now-"_

"WHAT?! But Boan said that the insects only like to take over depressed people-OW!" Hiei had the tip of his sword planted on Yusuke's bicep. "DAMN IT HIEI, WHAT THE HE-OW!"

"Hand over the communicator." Hiei demanded through clenched teeth. His Jagan was killing him; he needed to do something to reduce the pressure that was building in his head.

"FINE! HERE!" Yusuke shoved the communicator towards him and Hiei promptly snatched it from his fingers. "You didn't have to stab me you know!" Hiei ignored him as he looked down into the screen. He felt Kurama come up beside him but he paid him no mind; he was concentrating on Cora's face, hoping that it would make the Jagan calm down.

_"Man am I glad to see you two!"_ Cora smiled up at them and in seconds Hiei felt the pressure start to lesson_...stupid Jagan... it's just a smile..._

"Cora, are you alright? You look as though you have been attacked." Hiei had to keep himself from rolling his eyes; of course she did, she had been. His Jagan twitched under his head band in agitation_... I can understand the foxes concern though; she always has been a magnet for trouble...that ferry girl better have a good excuse for this..._

_"No, I haven't been attacked at all; it's been one big picnic up here!"_ At this moment she was failing horribly at trying to dispel Kurama's worries. Any other time Hiei would have been (secretly) amused by her sad attempt at a lie, but right now he was irritated.

"Hn, why are you there at all girl?" His eyes narrowed as he saw her hand come up to fiddget with a section of her hair; he instantly knew that he wasn't going to like her answer.

_"I know you read that contract; this is my job-"_

_"Cora!"_ The voice of Botan came from the small speakers just before Cora was haphazardly pushed over as the ferry girl tried to lift her up._ "Come on we have to move!"_ Hiei hissed under his breath; he couldn't see anything but Cora's bare feet and the large male human that towered over her and the ferry woman.

_ "Cora come on, we have to go!"_

"Cora!" Kurama shouted into the communicator. Hiei growled, his hand tightening around the compact.

"Run you stupid girl!" He bit out. He heard her gasp before the whole screen became a blur of movement. "Cora-"

_"I'm sorry Hiei, but I can't talk right now!"_

"In here!" The sound of a door being thrown open came through the speakers just as the communicator clattered to the floor, the image of a pallet of boxes being the only thing visible on the small screen._ "I don't know how to handle this one Cora-"_

* * *

"-I knocked out the others by sneaking up on them-AHH!" A large blue fist slammed through the door sending splinters of wood flying. Botan, who was leaning against the door in an attempt to hold it shut, began to slip. Cora rushed over to help hold the door shut, but just as her hand brushed the handle the crazed man on the other side shouldered the door open with enough force to send both her and Botan flying. Botan landed a couple feet away, but Cora wasn't so lucky. She slammed into a pallet of empty boxes, the force of her landing smashing the pallet into pieces.

Botan made a run for it but before she could make it two steps the man snatched her arms up in a bruising hold. With little hesitation she turned and sprayed his eyes with her bug spray making him release her with a shout of pain and furry. Just as the man came at her again, Botan regained possession of her bat and struck him down, knocking him unconscious with one well placed hit to the torso and face. She collapsed to her knees, the only sound in the small storage unit being the panicked and angry shouts coming from the communicator as the boys shouted Cora and her's name over and over again.

"Oh! Cora!" Botan spun around to were she was kneeling on her knees her eyes scanning the room for Cora's landing spot. She caught the movement of a small foot poking out from the bottom of a large pile of boxes. "AH! Cora! Hold on, I'm coming!" Botan rushed over, pushing aside the empty boxes until a small hand came out grasping desperately at the air. Botan clasped her hand around Cora's wrist and gave a mighty tug, freeing Cora from her cardboard prison.  
Cora coughed as she tried to clear the dust from the boxes from her lungs, her hand coming up to cover a dull throb that was pulsing from her brow. When she pulled her hand back she saw red as her hand was covered in blood_... I must have hit my head when the door flew open..._

"Cora, are you ok?" Cora nodded, pressing her hand against her forehead to stem the bleeding. Botan looked into her inner coat pocket and pulled out a roll of gauze. "Here, wrap your head with this, I have to find the communicator." She said as she handed the roll over. Cora nodded and set about wrapping her head as best she could. She wasn't used to dressing her own wounds.

Botan scurried around, following the sounds of the the boys ever increasing voices before she scooped up the communicator and set it right so that she was staring into the screen.

_"-she's fine damn it; now calm down we have a mission to do!"_ Botan stared into the irritated face of Yusuke, but she could hear Kurama's hushed voice and Hiei's irritated growls.

"I'm here Yusuke!" Botan said gaining the detectives attention. "You had better hurry it up! I can't possibly make a career out of this and I think that Cora has just about had as much abuse as she can take!"

"Hey! I'm doing perfectly- whats that sound?" A soft humming came through the communicator, steadily growing louder until Cora could identify it as a roar of furry.

* * *

_"Hiei? Kurama, what's going on over there?"_ The four boys eyed the shaking walls and ceiling wearily; this had to be there next opponent. Hiei was relieved; his nerves were on fire, the image of Cora's small and fragile form slamming into that pallet of boxes was enough to make even him feel a tad bit helpless; this time it wasn't just his Jagan that was infuriated. He could feel the anxiety flowing off Kurama as well; Cora had come to be like sister to him, someone that he was supposed to protect.

The detective was a nervous wreck too; it was obvious that he cared for the ferry girl, even if it was just in mutual friendship.

_"Yusuke?!"_ Botan's voice rang out of the speakers just as the roar died down; but Yusuke still didn't spare her a glance.

"I'll have to call you back." He said before snapping the compact shut and jamming it into his pocket. As he did so another earth shattering roar echoed through the hall. Things where about to get bumpy.

* * *

So there it is! Chapter 8- I hope you liked it!


	9. Running

Got some really good Reviews for the last few chapters! So thanks to all those reviewers who took them time to let me know how much my back breaking work (seriously, does anyone have any Aleve? haha) means to them! It is really appreciated :)

Ane now, on to chapter 9! Enjoy

* * *

"Wait! YUSUKE-" The screen went black. Cora let out a soft growl as she tapped the side of the communicator hoping that it would reopen the connection once again. It didn't. The screen stayed black, it's smooth surface glaring up at them mockingly. "Oh this is no good!" Cora sighed, grasping at her head as a wave of dizziness forced her in a squat. "Cora, are you sure your alright? Your head-"

"I'm fine Botan. I just need to relax for a little bit." She sighed again while staring down at her feet; they had a few small scrapes from the boxes too. "Why did you tell them that I was hurt? Kuramas going to go all mother hen on me the moment I see him again, and god only knows what bi-polar thing Hieis got up his sleeve."

"H-Hiei sure does get angry with you a lot." Botan said as she poked the unconscious human with her toe. The insect had yet to leave the body meaning that he could wake up at any moment. But her thoughts were somewhere else entirely_ ...Hiei is going to kill me..._

"It's because he thinks I'm stupid, and that I cant do anything right." Botan gave her a wide eyed stare. "What? He's kind of right; I'm smart as hell about book stuff, but when it comes to fighting and protecting myself, you might as well send in a barrage of human babes. I mean, I cant even manipulate my own energy, and I need his help if I use my one ability which is meant for hiding-"

"Cora you can't possibly think that way about yourself!" Cora shrugged, wincing a little at the volume of her voice...why does she have to yell? We're in a small room... "Oh Cora... come on." Botan stood offering her hand to the smaller woman. "We can't stay here; this guy could wake at any minute and we have no idea who might have followed him." Cora stared up at her hand with a small frown_...I don't want to move on just yet... but Botan's right; the bug never came out. God only knows when he'll come back for more beatings..._ she hesitantly grabbed onto Botans hand and allowed herself to be helped up.

* * *

"...There's something big behind that door," Kuwabara slammed open the door of his choice with one heavy push from his massive hand. "Something scary." The other three boys looked on from the center of the room they currently occupied. It was circular and large with fifteen doors along the back half. "GAH! Kuwabara suddenly jumped back landing hard on his ass. "I HATE MICE!" The others watched in shock as a small grey mouse ran down the exposed hall.

"Jeeze Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic!" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Idiot." Hiei scoffed while Kurama smiled behind his hand.

* * *

Cora examined the ally that she occupied. She had been resting there for almost an hour, but she had yet to feel any change in her heads condition; she could hardly keep her head up with out getting dizzy, which made her think she hit her head harder then she thought... I wish Kurama where here... he'd have something to bring down this fever... she froze as a man stumbled into the open mouth of the ally_... I thought Botan was watching to make sure the coast was clear!_

The man stared at her with slitted red eyes and a sinister grin stretched over his face. As he stumbled forward Cora bolted to her feet. "Come on tough guy! I don't have the energy to deal with you right now! Can't you go find someone else to chew on?" She mumbled out as she took tentative steps back in an attempt to keep the distance between her and the crazed human.

She tried to summon some of her energy into her hands, but it was no use. She couldn't even get a glimmer of energy to form, and shooting him wasn't an option..._great, I'm even more useless then normal..._ she cursed as her back hit the dead end brick wall.

"CORAAAAAAAAA!" A loud thwack, followed the shout and with a single swipe of a metal bat the man was down. Botan stood over his fallen form, her chest heaving with every breath.

"Botan!"

"Cora, are you ok?" Cora nodded, though quickly stopped as it caused her head to swim. "That's good- come on. I know I promised you could rest for a while, but it's not-" Botan was interrupted as her communicator started going off. Cora watched with hopeful eyes as Botan fished the communicator from her back pocket and flipped it open.

"Koenma sir!" Cora's shoulders fell ever so slightly- it has been nearly five hours sense they had heard from the boys and Cora was starting to worry; that roar they had heard from the other end of the communicator during their last contact did not sound friendly.

"Botan, how are things going? Are you two making any head way?" Botan sighed and shook her head a little.

"I'm afraid that the news isn't good. The Mikai insects are moving to fast for us to battle everyone that's been taken over!" Botan said. "All we can do now is contain them into one part of the city."

Cora glanced over Botan's shoulder. Koenma's face took up the screen making the worry lines on his face more prominent, even though he was a toddler.

"Very well," Koenma said dishearteningly. "We just have to hope Yusuke destroys the whistle before the city bursts into flames! But that's no guarantee, so keep exterminating as many as you can!"

Botan nodded. "We understand. Over and out." She clamped the communicator shut and slipped it back into her pocket with a sigh.

* * *

The four boys stood before a large double door flanked back to ferocious stone dragons. Lightning flashed through the room casting ire shadows along the walls and floors. Hiei scoffed.

"Are we supposed to be scared?"

Kurama gave the doors a soft glare, a sign that he too was agitated by the sad attempt to intimidate. "Perhaps. That is the mark of the Blue Dragon. And judging by the odder, I would say that the beast is inside."

Kuwabara also gave a small glare of his own. "Yeah and he doesn't feel very nice." As if prompted by their voices the doors swung open catching them all by surprise. A cool fog came wafting out of the room making Kuwbara shiver slightly. The boys glanced at each other before moving as a group towards the opened doors.

Kurama glanced down at the small out line of the communicator in Yusuke's back pocket_... I hope Cora and Botan are alright..._

* * *

"Botan! Behind you!" Cora slammed her foot into the side of what felt like the hundredth blue man she had seen in the last twenty minutes. Some how, Botan and herself had stumbled upon a hot spot and had been fighting and running for their lives for what felt like hours. They stood there panting, but before to long, four more possessed humans came rushing towards them forcing them to run down the only available street.

"Koenma you have to listen to me! We have to abort this mission!" Botan shouted into the communicator clutched tightly in her hand. "The humans are starting to work together and their numbers are continuing to grow!" Botan and Cora took a sharp corner in hopes of shaking off their pursuers.

"Understood!"Koenam shouted from the small screen. "Get yourselves to higher ground! I can't afford to lose either of you now!"

"My thoughts exactly si- Cora!" Cora hit the ground hard as her foot caught on an uneven area of the pavement. She groaned as the landing jarred her already throbbing head, making her vision swim. Botan knelt to help her back up, but paused in her efforts when they were suddenly surrounded.

"Botan, don't stop! I'll catch up to you-" Cora didn't get to finish as Koenma's voice shouted in panic from the communicator.

"Botan I said run!"

"I'm not going to leave Cora behind!" Cora sat up and pushed Botan worrying hands away.

"Botan, please! Your life is worth so much more then mine-" The swarm of possessed humans drew closer, their matching eyes gleaming with malice.

"I can't leave you here Cora; I made a promise before I left, and while I already broke part of it, I could never forgive myself if I left you!" Cora gave her a confused stare but before she could utter a single word, the advancing humans halted, their incessant shouts of rage coming an abrupt silence. The two girls looked up in shock as the swarm suddenly dispersed leaving them in a sea of confusion. "And were do they think their going?" Botan asked as she helped Cora to her feet.

Cora's eyes caught sight of something that she didn't notice until then. Yusuke's middle school loomed in the distance, its smooth white walls caste in the golden glow of the afternoon sun.

"Botan..." She whispered.

"Yusukes middle school...?" Botan gripped the handle of her bat a little tighter before she dashed towards the school with Cora following behind her_... what could be drawing them there?..._

* * *

"Any moment now..." Botan said under her breath. Cora watched her curiously as she crouched at the edge of the flower bed they had taken refuge in. She could hear some kind of skirmish going on in the distance, but she wasn't sure just what Botan was talking about; what were they waiting for?

"Here we go- get ready Cora!"

"For wha- is that Keiko?" Cora sat up and glanced through the branches. There at the end of the side walk stood Keiko, Yusuke's girl friend. She had a look of panic on her face as she glanced around hurriedly before darting down in the direction of Botan and Cora's hiding place. "Botan, as odd as I'm sure this sounds coming from me, we _have_ to help her!"

Botan nodded and just as Keiko ran past them, Botan reached out through the bushes and pulled the frightened teen into their hiding place. Keiko screamed in her fear, but Botan's hand over her mouth muffled it just as the reason for her panic came around the corner. Three of the possessed humans shuffled past them, their beady eyes darting around for their missing prey.

"H-hey, your that girl..." Kieko said as Botan released her hold on her. Cora reached over and took Keiko's face in her hands, turning her head this way and that.

"Keiko, did they hurt you?"

"Who are...!"

"A friend of Yusuke's; he sent me here to find you." Cora said smoothly, more then a little relieved that Keiko didn't know who she was. Cora knew that Keiko wouldn't have let Cora anywhere near her if Keiko knew she had helped Hiei kidnap her.

"Oh!" Kieko said in surprise. "N-no, I think I'm fine. What are you two doing here?" Before Cora had a chance to answer Botan pulled out her communicator. "Can you guys tell me whats going on?" Botan flipped the communicator open.

"Yusuke, this is Botan, you copy?" It took only a few seconds before Yusuke's familiar face came up on the screen, and he did not look happy.

"_What now?_"

"Small problem." Cora said as Botan turned the communicator to give Yusuke a look at the new development. His face became sickly pale as he took in the unmistakable face of his child hood friend.

"_Ah! Keiko!?_"

"We had to pick her up from school; it seems that every infected person in the area is looking for her!" Botan said as she turned the communicator back to face her. Keiko gave Cora a worried glance. Cora tried to smile reassuringly and placed a hand on the frightened girl's shoulders.

"_What?_"

"And I don't think they want to talk." Cora said as she glanced out of the bushes. "Shh!" She held up her hand to halt any further words as one of Keiko's hunters walked past their hiding place. Once they had passed she sighed in relief. "I'm certain that they intend to kill her Yusuke."

"_Did she say kill!_" Cora sighed and took the communicator from Botan, hoping to offer some kind of assurance to Yusuke. Before she could say a word Botan continued to pile on the bad news.

"The beasts must be useing the Miki whistle to order the-" the sound of the bushes being roughly thrown apart startled them all. The three of them looked behind them only to gasp in surprise as the teacher from before glared down at them.

Before any of them knew what was happening, the man drew back his fist and with deadly force threw it towards Keiko. Botan acted with out hesitation and threw her self towards Cora and Keiko, knocking them all out of the way of the ferocious blow that left a crater in the side of the building. They flew from the bushes, landing in a painful heap on the sidewalk.

"Ooooooh..." Cora groaned from the bottom of the pile. They dis-tangled themselves and stood on shaky legs.

"Bo-? C- Wh- go-g o-?" Cora looked down at the communicator that was still clutched in her hand. The screen was nothing but static; it must have been damaged in the fall.

"Botan, we are on our own from now on..." Cora said as Botan was making sure Keiko wasnt injured. "Yusuke, if you can hear me you better listen good; don't you worry about whats going on here, you just worry about destroying that whistle, got it?" She looked up as three more assailants approached them. "I have to go now Yusuke; don't worry-

* * *

"_-Botan and I will protect Keiko with our lives._" Yusuke growled as the connection was cut leaving them all to wonder what was happening on the other end of the line.

"Damn it!" Yusuke hissed as she slammed the communicator shut...Keiko...

"I don't have a good feeling about this Urameshi; the girls looked pretty beat up." Kuwabara said as Yusuke slid the compact back into his pocket.

"You heard her; we have to smash that whistle as fast as we can!" Yusuke shouted just before he started sprinting for the far off observation tower that loomed in the distance. Never before had something seemed to far off to the detective and his team. But even as they started to gain some ground they were stopped short as two tunnels at either side of the tower started to show signs of inhabitants.

"Hey, who are those people?" Kuwabara asked as a large crowed of what looked to be green humans started pouring out of the tunnle door ways. They were identical and looked to be covered in moss, their bodys shinning with some form of moisture. Their hair fell like sea weed against their foreheads. They all held a male physique but lacked the assets that truly made them male. "What ever these guys are, there sure are alot of them! It's gonna take us about a year to beat them all!"

"Yes, considering our time restaint this could be a real problem." Kurama said speculatively. HIs eys darted around, his mind working in over time as he tried to assecess the situation.

"I've had dealings with cultivated humans before. They do not feel pain or fear." Hiei said with narrowed eyes.

"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like that? If its the same guy who's after Keiko that did this to these guys, then I think the girls are in some serious trouble!" Yusuke clutched his fist.

"Like hell they are! Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down! I'll blow them all away with my shot gun!" Yusuke took a stance and readied his fist to deliver the blow, but Kurama's hand on his shoulder halted him.

"Lets use our heads." Kurama said calmly.

"What? You want me to head butt them?" Hiei scowled_... what an idiot..._

"It's not wise to waster your spirit power; the more impatient we are the more mistakes we will make and the more danger the girls will be in." Yusuke glared up at him in confusion.

"Well how is head butting them going to be any help? My shot gun is the only way to we're gonna get past them!"

"No." Yusuke and Kurama turned to acknowledge Hiei who had a gleam of determination to his eye.

"So, you've got an idea?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Hiei nodded and glanced back at the tower.

"Take a look at the first tower window." The othr three did as told. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused while Kurama was contemplative; just what was Hiei getting at? "That is your door." Yusuke growled in frustration.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Mysterious but as it turns out I forgot to bring my po-go stick!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei fought back the urge to roll his eyes; what in enma's name was a po-go stick?

"Yeah, uh, how do you expect him to jump that high?" Hiei ignored the big baffoon- there were more important things to worry about then tourturing the poor boy.

"I'll need you to listen closely." Hiei gave Yusuke a look that clearly said 'you-better-listen-or-die' making him gulp.

* * *

"Come on Keiko! We have to keep moving!" Cora shouted as she dodged yet another attack from one of the many infected humans. Their numbers had grown considerably and now it seemed that no were was safe. Every turn only lead to more and more of these human's gone monster and the girls were starting to ware quickly. Cora grunted as her body protested her every move; she had taken more then a fare share of hits meant for Keiko, and her body was starting to lose its ability to function as her head continued to weep blood from her injured forehead. Every few minutes she would wipe the life force from her eyes, ignoring the worried glances from her two companions.

"Cora, are you ok? You don't look so good." Kieko said as they rounded another corner. Botan glanced over her shoulder in worry.

"I'm fine." She tried to sound convincing; but she knew that she couldn't run for ever. Her legs were only mere moments away from giving out on her. "Listen to me; if anything happens, Botan, you have to take Keiko and keep moving. I'll-"

"No Cora! I can't-" Cora jerked to a stop catching the other two off guard.

"Keiko! You have to do what I say, ok? I promised Yusuke that I wouldn't let anything happen to you! The same rule works for Botan as well." Cora said making Keiko's forehead crease in worry. "They are after you; as Yusuke's assistants on this case, it is our job to keep you safe. No matter what."

"B-but-"

"No buts Keiko! Listen, if anything goes wrong I'm sure Koenma will do all he can to help, but we have to keep you safe." Botan said as she placed a reassuring hand on the teen girls shoulders. Keiko looked as if she was about to protest again but a sudden roar of anger broke up their huddle. Cora turned to look for the source of the sound but instead she was met with a fist to the cheek that sent her flying to the adjacent wall. She hit head first and then crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Cora!" Keiko went to run to her friends side but was stopped by Botans hand.

"Come on Keiko!" She shouted as she rushed down the ally pulling a reluctant Keiko behind her.

"But Cora-"

"I know. I don't want to leave her, but she's right!" Botan said as she glanced over her shoulder. Cora was up again and trying her hardest to heed off the crowed of infected humans. But they were quickly over whelming her and before to long she was swallowed into the sea of angry humans.

"Oh no!" Keiko pulled at her wrist in an attempt to get out of Botans iron lie grip. "Botan stop! We have to go back!"

"We can't-!" Botan ducked and pulled Keiko with her as a large plank of wood slammed into the stone wall right above their heads. She quickly fled the new arrivals and dashed down a side ally. "Look, it's you they want to kill Keiko, and it's our job to keep you safe. If we go back then they wont leave her alone! But if we keep moving eventually they will leave to find you again!" Keiko glanced over her shoulder at their pursuers. "The only way to help her is to get as far away as we can."

* * *

Hiei growled deep in his chest. His head Jagan was on fire with pain; something was wrong_... of course something is wrong... we're facing an army of cultivated humans..._ his Jagan throbbed to show its displeasure with his sarcasm.

"You best not blow this Kurabara!" Yusuke shouted pulling Hiei from his thoughts_...I have to concentrate; that stupid girl will be fine..._

"Don't worry, I'm like an ox!" Kuwabara shouted as he prepared himself to follow his part in this little plan. As if given some unseen signal he shot forward, surprisingly agile for a teen of his size. Kurama followed soon after, his hand supporting his injured stomach. Hiei was next, slowing himself down as to perfect the timing of his plan.

Yusuke watched them all for a few seconds before he too took off, silently praying that this plan worked. Keiko's life depended on it.

"Just do me one favor guys!" Kuwabara shouted form the front of the line. He was growing ever closer to the stationary army of moss men and his apprehension was showing on his face. " Try not to dig in with your shoes, ok?"

"Just shut up and keep running!" Yusuke shouted back. Kuwabara gulped as he came with in two feet of the army. They stared at him, their blank yellow eyes watching them with disinterest. Kuwabara slammed into them, knocking a good twenty of them out with the sheer size of his shoulders. He then stopped, his legs shoulder width apart and his arms tucked in against his sides. He bent his knees into a crouch.

"Alright! Let 'er rip!" He shouted. Not a moment later Kurama jumped and landed atop his shoulders causing him to buckle slightly under the added weight. He held strong, the muscles in his chest, back and legs bulging as he awaited his last two team mates. Hiei was next, using his back as a step off to launch himself onto Kurama's shoulders.

Kuwabara waited until he felt Yusuke's shoe dig into his back and then her stood from his crouch, giving Yusuke's final push between Hiei's shoulder blades extra momentum. Seconds later Hiei and Kurama jumped form their perches relieving Kuwabara of the weight on his shoulders. How ever, their kick offs put him off balance and sent him face first into the stone floor with a cry of surprise. Hiei and Kurama, still crouched from their landings watched as Yusuke soared through the air.

"It'll be close." Kurama said as he clutched at his abdomen.

* * *

Keiko screamed as a rather sharp pair of scissors came down upon her. She only barely dodged, allowing them to become embedded in the wall behind her. Botan and Keiko had gone in a circle, and when they had no were else to go had escaped into the middle school.

"Take my hand!" Keiko reached out and grabbed Botans out stretched hand only to be dragged down the hall. "Now run!" The ever present teacher chased after them, a crazed look on his face as he wielded his scissors like a blade.

Botan wasted no time as she rushed into a door to their left and locking it behind them. Keiko stood at the back of the class room, her back pressed against a large metal double door cupboard. The class room door started shaking violently and the glass window at the top of it shattered as one of the infected humans slammed their fist through it in an attempt to break down the door, a human Keiko recognized as one of her teachers.

"We have to think quickly Keiko." Botan said as she looked around the room for some way to escape. Keiko placed the tip of her thumb against her lips, biting at it gently as she tried to come up with a plan. But nothing was coming to mind. They were trapped. "Oh there has to be something that we can do!"

"Botan what-" The door was slammed into roughly and the sound of splitting wood made Keiko's face pale; they were breaking down the door! She looked around frantically; surely there had to be something that they could use! She reached up and clutched at her scarf as her back shook against the cabinet... wait..."Botan, I have an idea!"

Moments later, the door burst from its frame, wood splintering in every direction. The infected men swarmed into the room, only to find it empty. The teacher seemed to let out a guttural laugh as he scanned the room with narrowed eyes. They came to land on a yellow scarf sticking our from the cabinet to his right. He laughed again, his face nearly splitting in two as he grinned in victory.

"Yukimura! I always knew you weren't as smart as you made us think !" He growled out. He reached over and picked up one the many brooms and mops that were propped up beside the now destroyed door. "You hid yourself well didn't you? Except for one thing..." the other men picked up a weapon as well before creeping up to the tall metal cabinet. "Your scarf!"

The men attacked all at once, driving the blunt ends of their handles into the metal cabinets with enough force that they left gaping holes. Keiko's yellow scarf fell to the floor having been knocked lose by the mens violent thrusts. As the onslaught came to an end, the teacher grabbed the sides of the cabinets and shook it violently until the doors fell open revealing the cabinet to be empty. The men stood there in shock, unsure of what to make of this turn of events. But before they could react they were ambushed from behind.

Botan and Keiko jumped out from behind the curtains were they were hiding, mops in hand. They stuck down the men with powerful swings leaving them withering on the floor. With no hesitation, Botan grabbed Keiko's hand and fled the room.

"We've got to get to an exit!" Botan shouted as they turned down another corridor. Their break didn't last long as the men appeared behind them, mops still in hand and absolute furry smeared across their faces.

"You can't run for ever Yukimura!" The leader shouted as he brandished his ever faithful scissors like a knife once again. Keiko glanced over her shoulder. What were they going to do?

Botan turned another corner, Keiko on her heels. She saw the glow of an exit sign and felt a wave of relief wash through her. But it was short lived. A lead pipe, about an inch in diameter, slammed into her temple, knocking her to the ground with a shout of pain.

"BOTAN!" Keiko knelt down beside the ferry girl, her hands searching frantically for a pulse. Botan's assailant came from the shadows flanked on either side by two other infected men.

"Run... away... Keiko..." Botan mumbled as she tried to regain her wits.

"No, I can't-" The leader stepped up beside her, a sinister grin stretching out over his thin lips.

"It's time for your punishment Yukimura!" He sneered as he raised the scissors high above his head. With a wicked laugh he descended upon them, his falling hand headed straight for Keiko's heart. Keiko let out an glass shattering scream as she held Botan close to her chest in a febeal atempt to sheild the woman who had done so much to save her.

"YUUUSUKEEE!" As she cried out his name, in a hope that he would some how hear her cry and save her as he had many times, a strange blue energy crackled in the air, deflecting the scisors and catching the infected man off guard. It threw them from his hand, and as they sailed through the air he cried out in surprise and rage.

Keiko looked up in surprise as the men around her started to collapse, their skin turning back to its healthy flesh tone and their eyes from yellow to various shades of their natural brown. "W-what just happened...?"

"Keiko!" She glanced up, her mind still baffled from what had just happened as her eyes locked on a lone figure making their way down the hall.

"Cora! You alright!"

* * *

After tireless hours of fighting off those cultivated humans, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei finally made it to the top of the watch tower, only to find it practically destroyed. Suzaku, the leader of the four saint beasts, was dead and the whistle destroyed. But it was not the time to celebrate any victory. Yusuke lay only feet away from the fallen saint beast, and despite Kuwabara's attempts to rouse him, the teen did not stir.

"Wake up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as Kurama checked the boys vitals. "Lets go home!" Kurama shook his head making Kuwabara go pale.

"I'm sorry; he's used up all his bodies energy." Kurama said as he gazed down at the brave fool that lay dying beside him. "His heart is stopping."

"Then I'll give him some of my own!" Kuwabara shouted as he knelt down beside his comrad. Kurama gave him a shocked look.

"That wouldn't be very wise; your body is still badly injured from Byako. Any more strain on it could kill you." Kurama warned, hoping to forgo Kuwabara's brash actions. Hiei watched on with a blank face but inside his was reeling.

"Me and Urameshi jumped into this deal together and we'r both gonna come out alive or we're not comin' out at all, ok?" Kuwabara didn't wait for Kurama's witty retort as he placed both his palms against the still chest of Yusuke. "Here it goes Urameshi," he hoped the were ever Yusuke was, weather it be in his body or floating in the putrid air around them, that he could hear is plea and would accept his energy. A light blue glow surrounded them both as Kuwabara transferred his energy into Yusuke. "Come on!"

Kurama stood aside just as Kuwabara collapsed atop his friend. "Well I suppose now we'll have to return to the living world carrying both of them on our back's." He said to the stock still Hiei.

"Like I said, baby sitting." Hiei said snidely making Kurama chuckle. "Here's what I don't understand; why would he bother saving her if he died in the process." Hiei demanded. Kurama gave Hiei a side long glance before a soft smile made it's way to his lips.

"Trust me Hiei; there are reasons." Kurama said. Hiei scoffed.

"Hn, maybe for a person who's lived there [human world]," he looked off into the distance. "But I'd never do it. The challenge is enough with out taking someone else' slack." Kurama gave him an amused glance but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Were you able to locate Cora's energy? I noticed you were searching rather adamantly during this whole thing." Kurama asked casually. Hiei scowled at him making Kurama chuckle. "Well, I am sure she is fine."

* * *

And cut! How did you guys like that one, huh? Not a lot of Hiei/Cora (ok so none) but I have to stat true to the story line! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Treasure Found

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

I hope you enjoy this next chapter- I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times to get it to fit right lol.

* * *

Kurama soon learned that he had spoken to soon. Himself and Hiei arrived back to the human world with the two unconscious teens slung over their backs only to find that while Keiko and Botan were indeed unharmed, Koenma had yet to hear anything on Cora's condition and had imediatly sent her on a new mission just moments after the Mikai insects had been destroyed. Hiei had been furious.

If it hadn't been for the burden on Hiei's back Kurama was sure that Hiei would have slit Koenma's throat right then and there; probation be damned. But his hands were full with his task of carrying Yusuke; once he had dumped the teen's body in Kuwabara's bed he had flitted from the house.

Koenma later informed Kurama that Hiei had made a stop in his office and 'voiced' his displeasure about Cora's being sent out on a solo mission when she was clearly injured. That was nearly two weeks ago and the coloring on Koenma's cheek was nearly back to normal. Kurama stood before him at this moment discussing Yusuke's next mission.

"Have you sent him?" Koenma sighed, his eyes half lidded in sleep deprivation and his hand folded together across his plump baby belly.

"Yes, Yusuke should be receiving the tape right now so we can only pray things happen as planned." Kurama nodded.

"Do you think Hiei suspects anything?"

Koenma groaned and rubbed his temple. "Probably; but hes still far from the truth I think. Maybe you should have accompanied him to be sure."

Kurama gave him a soft smile of reassurance. "I beleive we'll be alright; Hiei way sense something wrong, but he'll leave Yusuke to fix it. His mind it to distracted with his search to think to much on this one strange occurrence." His tone took a grim edge as he finished; Hiei had been useing the Jagan to search relentlessly for Cora, but as before it was useless. He just couldn't get a lock on her energy.

"Hmmmm, I hope your right..." Koenma said cautiously_...I just hope that Hiei doesn't get any leads on Cora's werabouts...Kurama too for that matter... then this whole plan would be ruined!..._

* * *

"Kuwabara!" Kuwabara jumped a little as he slid the door to his next class open only to be greeted in an overly enthusiastic way by his rival turned friend. "You've got a nice VCR in your room don't you? Ours is a piece of junk so lets go to your house." Yusuke pulled a plan white VHS tape from the inside of his coat, a sly grin plastered over his face.

"What is it Urameshi? A nudy movie?" Kuwabara got a lechurous grin on his face as he leaned in to get a better look. Yusuke snickered before he held it up and gave it a curious look.

"Maybe, its from spirit world." Kuwabara reeled back like he had been slapped in the face.

"I had a dream you'd bring that up today!" His face was scrunched up in irritation. "And the answer is no; your not risking my life again!"  
Yusuke quirked a brow at him.

"What are you talking about? Your the guy who leaped into that portal last time while I was telling you to go home."

"Dress up the facts all you want, but I'm not fighting any more; period!"  
Yusuke gave him a look that clearly said 'the-hell-are-you-talking-about'. Kuwabara walked past him and to his desk placing his bag on its surface.  
"Yep, I am gonna be a scientist." Yusuke scoffed and glared at the back of Kuwabara's head heatedly.

"Yusuke," his glare was replaced with a look of suprise as Kaiko's voice rang from the hall. He turned to face her only to blanch when he saw the glare she was giving him. "Is it your goal to get a detention every day of school? You know you cant bring videos here." Yusuke scowled and attempted to hide the tape from her.

"Well at least I'm here, right?"

Her glare seemed to intensify as she saw him try to move the tape from her line of sight. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"No, wh-w-why?" Her face melted from irritated to pleading.

"There's a cachet in your arm pit." He gave her a slightly guilty look. "What Yusuke?" He sighed and brought the tape out of hiding.

"Ok fine," he looked down at the tape and then glanced back at her. " To tell you the truth I got this thing from Spirit World." Keiko's look became a little confused.

"huh?"

"I haven't seen the video yet but odds are it's my next big case." He grinned at her cheekily. " So hows that for spilling my guts?" Keiko didn't answer, her face staying blank as she stared at him in thought. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"What's a 'spirit world'?" Yusuke dead-panned.

"You got amnesia or something? I thought Botan explained everything to you about me being spirit detective?" Yusuke could feel a tick start to develop in his right brow; what had Botan told the poor girl?

"Huh? Right she told me all about that inturnship with that great detective." As if her light bulb had suddenly lit she grind up at him and giggled. "Oh of course, Spirit World must be the name of the agency that the guy you work for!" Yusuke's face fell. What had Botan gotten him into now?

* * *

"OK BOTAN! What the hell kind of explanation did you give her? She thinks I'm some freakin' intern in some screwed up after school program!" Yusuke glared at Botan who only gave him a catty smile in return. "For juvenile delinquents!" Botan got right up in his face.

"Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absence with out mentioning the supernatural!" Yusuke scowled at her. "A basic tenet of Spirit World is that it cant run properly if normal humans have prof of it."

"Well you made me sound lame." Yusuke said with a pout.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kuwabara shouted as he sat before the TV in his room. Some how Yusuke had convinced him to let him use his VCR as long as Yusuke promised not to 'twist his arm' about helping him with the case. "Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing? Your gonna annoy my sister."

Botan stuck her tounge out at Yusuke who grumbled something under his breath about 'lame' and 'dumb grim reapers'.

"Besides, Botan is right," Yusuke gave him a quirked brow in response. "Keiko's not supposed to know so the truth would only get her in trouble. Maybe you should care more about her safety then worrying about some stupid cover story."  
Yusuke gave him a dull glare.

"I just love being tag teamed." Botan how ever was celebrating her victory.

"Oh thank you Kuwabara, your very wise!" Kuwabara's ego seemed to inflate right before their eyes as he grinned in a way that they were sure he _thought_ was charming.

"What can I say Botan, you and I seem to be a perfect match in every way." Botan laughed nervously while Yusuke continued to glare at him. "Now, one more thing before I press play Urameshi; what ever kind of mission it is there's no way I'm getting involved!" Yusuke placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward in an attempt to be intimidating.

"Ok, ok just start the tape!"

* * *

She wasn't sure were she was, but she did know one thing. She was going to kill Koenma; no, not just kill. Mutilate. Yes, Mutilation seems like the perfect punishment for sending her to this hell hole. Soon after reuniting with Keiko and Botan Koenma had contacted them, saying that Yusuke's mission was complete and that the boys where on their way back to the spirit world. She had been so relieved and a little excited; she was going to see Kurama and Hiei for the first time in three months. But when she walked through the hidden portal to go and great them she was dumped off in some strange forest with nothing but the sounds of the birds and the beeping of a communicator to accompany her...

"_Where the hell am I!" Glanced around, searching for the annoying beeping that echoed dully through the small clearing. She saw a dim blue light flashing beneath a bush and hurriedly went to it, pulling the communicator out of the __foliage and flipping the screen open. A very happy Koenma greeted her._

_"Yo!"_

_"Yo my ass Koenma, what the hell happened?! Your portal dropped me off in this stupid ass forest in the middle of no where!" Koenma gave her a sheepish grin before shuffling through some paper work on his desk._

_"I'm glad to see you Cora! Your next mission starts now-"_

_"Excuse me?! I'm not a detective; our agreement was that I would help Yusuke!"_

_"Trust me, you **will** be helping Yusuke; now pipe down." she felt her brow twitch. "I only have a few moments to tell you the mission before they come for you!" Cora felt her eyes widden; what did he mean 'come for her'?! " Your job is to sit tight and wait for Yusuke and Botan to get to you; the communicator in your hand has a tracking device in it! It will lead Yusuke and Botan to the location of his next mission!"_

_"Your using me as a homing device!? And who's coming for me-!" The communicator suddenly exploded in her hands making her shout in surprise. She gaped at her slightly singed fingers, disbelief etched across her face and a cold sweat beading across her forehead._

_"Well lookie here..." She spun on her heel to face source of the gravely voice, gulping audibly as a group of four to five large male humans came sauntering out of the woods, each one armed with a hand gun that was aimed directly for her heart. She didn't need to ask to know that it was one of these guns that had destroyed her communicator. "The Boss will undoubtedly be interested in her..." _

Death. That was what she wanted to bring to Koenma!

"Hey. Girl." She turned, her eyes landing on the solid oak door that now lay open at the front of the room. A man in a black suit stood there with a gun in hand; a gun that was aimed right for her. She didn't feel any fear from this. The last person to pull a gun with the intention of actually hurting her had been ordered to death; her captor wanted her to be in top physical condition for reasons he had yet to divulge to her, though her mind could only preseive that the reason was nothing short of hellish. "Let's go; Boss wishes to speak with you." She narrowed her eyes but followed the henchman out of the room, her hands folded before her and her head bowed as she was lead down the unfamiliar halls towards the stairs leading to the tower- wait. Tower?_... why is he in the tower?..._

"You'r going to help make your new master a lot of money today! You've heard about his little money pot, right?" She gave him a side long glance, her eyes narrowing at the word 'master'. Sense when was she owned by another, let alone some lowly human?

"How can you call it a money pot if it doesn't give up any of its gold?" She asked. Her voice was dull and monotone; she learned that they didn't like it when she showed no emotion. The man beside her glared down at her proving her point. He didn't say anything more as they reached the top of the stairs. A sudden biting cold made her look around herself for the first time leaving the room.

A thin sheet of ice covered the walls, stairs and ceiling. Her breath was visible in the dimly lit corridor and she could feel her fingers and toes going numb.  
"Every time we come to visit, she freezes the room." She stiffened when the familiar voice of her captor floated down the hall. "Fridge'd little whore huh?" She glared down the hall as the familiar out line came into view_...Tarukane..._ "Ah, so good of you to join me. I thought for sure I would have to use force to get you up here."

Tarukane looked her over as she came closer making her skin crawl; this was her captor. A fat, lazy millionaire who liked to dabble in the black trade. She wanted nothing more then to gouge his eyes out as they lingered a little longer then necessary.

"Is this the girl you wanted to accompany me into the room? She doesn't seem like much." She looked over Tarukane's shoulder her eyes going wide as she took in the size of the man behind him. He was at least twice the size of Kuwabara with a thin, sharp angled face and dark hair. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. A second man sat on his shoulder and he looked nothing like the other. He was tiny compared to his partner with long grey/black hair and beady black eyes. He hung on the taller mans shoulder like some kind of parasite.

"Yeah, her names Cora, not that it matters much; feel free to use her how you wish, I only ask that you dont injure her above the shoulders or bellow her elbows and knees; she has to look good for the cameras later." Cora glared up at the man, daring him with his eyes to make he first move. She knew she couldn't take him; not by a long shot. But that didn't mean she would go down with out a fight. The air grew tighter with every passing second as Cora and the strange man stared each other down.

"Any ways- there she is," Tarukane turned and gestured into the room just beyond the large man. "Little knock out ain't she?" Cora looked into the room, her entire body going ridged as she tried to hide her shock and horror. Sitting at the far end of the cell, her shoulders squared and her face set with stony indifference was the object of Hiei's never ending journey_... Yukina! How did he-_ "But when it comes to feelings it's like her hearts been frozen shut."_...Yukina... what has happened to you?..._ "Well, lets get things going- you, girl, open the door."

Cora gulped; the guard who retrieved her- he said that Tarukane wanted her help to make millions_...they can't think that I would hurt her?..._  
"Today girl!"

Cora sent him a defient glare; she couldn't- WOULDN'T remove the one thing that separated Yukina from these horrible men. Tarukane huffed and reached out, intent on opening the door himself but stopped mid motion as a fierce snarl slipped past Cora's lips. Tarukane gave her a surprised look before a sneer distorted his ugly face. A quick movement of his hand and Cora was snatched up from behind as Tarukane pushed open the door. Cora shouted and kicked before she was shoved into the room, landing harshly on her hands and knees. Soon after Tarukane and the two strange men entered at a much more relaxed pace.

"Looky what I brought you my dear; a new room mate." Tarukane said as Cora scrambled to her feet, glaring daggers at the three men. " Have you decided to warm up to your Unkle Tarukane yet?" Cora glanced between the stationary ice maiden and the three men. The two strangers (or more like the larger one) walked towards Yukina. Cora growled low in her chest making the man stop and regarded her with what Cora felt where cool eyes. She met him head to head with a glare, but unlike their breife encounter in the hall he seemed to lost interest and returned his attention to Yukina. The small, sickly looking man on his shoulder flinched, and moments later the sound tearing flesh echoed from over Cora's shoulder. She turned on her heal, her eyes widening as a small trail of blood slipped down Yukina's cheek.

"Don't bother," Tarukane said with disgust. " We've already tried filling that girl up with every kind of pain imaginable. No matter what she just stares at the damn wall!" The tall stranger grunted, but weather it was in understanding or disbelief Cora couldn't discern. She felt every fiber in her body coiling, ready to spring into action should either one of the men so much as twitch an eye. But neither of them moved.

The room was silent. And then, the sweet song of the native sparrows filled the room. As if hit with a bolt of lightning, Yukina sprang to life, jumping to her feet, her borws furrowed with anxiety and worry and her eyes wide with fear.

"Stay away!" She shouted out the window. Two small birds, one brown and one blue flew towards the window. "It isn't safe!"

"Brother." The stranger, who's face had been impassive, gave a sinister smile over his shoulder to the smaller, sickly looking man hanging from his shoulder.

"Of course!" The little man hissed. He brought his hand forwards, his fingers elongating like warm silly putty and slashing out, encompassing the defenseless birds in their strong grip. Yukina gasped.

"Please, don't hurt them!" She pleaded as she hurried over to the two vile men.

"What do you think you'er doing?!" Cora shouted as the small of the men chuckled darkly, his beady black eyes gleaming in delight. The largest raised his hand. Cora reacted, grasping hold of Yukina's shoulders and pulling her back and away from the two vial men. The largest still his his target, sending both Yukina and Cora to the ground though Cora still felt some reliefe; they had only suffered from half of the hit. If Yukina had been hit full on she would have surly been dead. Cora helped Yukina onto her knees. Yukina grasped as Cora's arms for support, staring with pleading eyes at the restrained bird.

"These innocent little birds keep you company and give you a small reason to hope don't they." Cora glared murderously at the tall man, her entire body shaking with barely restrained rage. He was lucky Yukina was holding her in her place; hell, Cora knew that _she_ was lucky to have Yukina to weigh her down. This man could kill her in the blink of an eye, and then what? Yukina would be left defenseless."To bad your feelings have betrayed them." The sickly man chuckled darkly as he pulled the two small birds into the room.

"Please, spare them." Yukina's voice was pleading, her small hands grasping at Cora's flesh hard enough to draw blood with her tiny claws. The sickly man chuckled as he stared down at the struggling birds, his eyes alight with blood lust. "Please!"

The sound of breaking bones and painful shrieks emitted from the mans iron grasp. A single feather floated down from the birds bindings. The occupants in the room sat stock still, nobody making a sound for fear of shattering the silence that was gradually building. And then it was over; Yukina fell to ruins, her whole body falling into Cora's waiting arms as she screamed her denial at the death of her only companions. A small fortune fell from her cheeks, clinking against the thawed stone floor.

"I'll do anything you want!" Yukina exclaimed as Tarukane made his way across the room to collect his polluted gems. "I don't care!"

"Oh, you've done quite enough missy-" Cora moved back, pulling Yukina with her, keeping the distance between them and Tarukane. "For now any ways!" He examined the jewels in his hands, his fat face scrunched up in a crooked grin. "A fortune, do you know that?!" He chuckled darkly. "How a creature like her-" Cora narrowed her eyes. " Could have feelings is beyond me; and to think she made all that noise over some stinkin' birds!"

"She's a better person then you could ever hope to be you filth!" Cora growled out, making to strike the man down while he was distracted by his dirty gems. Yukina grasped her arms tightly, shaking her head vigorously.

"Please, no more..." She whispered to Cora making her wince as guilt cascaded over her, extinguishing her rage. Cora sent a half assed glare at Tarukane who looked as smug as ever as he pocketed the gems. She hated him.

"Even now she begs for your life." Cora hissed out making Tarukane's smug smile fall a little as he glared down at the two of them.

"Seeing as you were no help to me, you get the honor of cleaning up her face! I like my people to look happy when I'm having a good day!" He shouted as he turned and sauntered off towards the cell door. "Call the market boys!" He said over his shoulder. The two men stared down at them, and for the first time sense meeting them, Cora felt a bit of fear though she was sure to hide it. They had only been acting on Tarukane's orders before... but what were they capable of on their own?

"You can make this easier on yourself..." the talest said. Cora watched him with mild surprise as he started to walk away; was this strange and dangerous man going to show a little sympathy?. "Give up hope and start practicing how to cry." Nope. Just more cynical bull.

* * *

Cora tore off a the bottom hem of her shirt and used it to gently wipe away the tear stains on Yukina's cheeks. Yukina watched her as she worked, taking in the strange girl. "Who are you?" She finely asked as Cora finished strengthening out the wrinkles that had accumulated in Yukina's collar.

"Cora." She answered simply as she motioned for Yukina to turn around. Yukina complied, allowing Cora to straighten out her slightly disheveled hair with tender hands. "I was sent to the forest surrounding this hell hole when Tarukane's men captured me."

"You where? Who sent you?"

"Spirit World; I was supposed to lead the spirit detective to the forest, but the tracking device was destroyed by Tarukane's henchmen." Cora saw Yukina's shoulder slump a bit making her feel a little guilty; she hadn't mean to dash Yukina's hope for rescue, but she had to be honest with her. She wasn't sure anyone was coming for them. Well, at least no one from Spirit World. "I can't count on Koenma being able to find me, but I know that Kurama and Hiei are probably looking for clues-"

"Kurama and Hiei?" Yukina echoed making Cora nearly choke; had she really been so forward as to mention him already?!_...please god don't let him find out... he will kill me for sure..._

"Y-yeah. Their friends of mine; I've known them for a few years. Hiei and I traveled together up until a little more then three years ago when I met Kurama. After that I lived with Kurama until Hiei came back and got us all into trouble. So now, I work for Koenma." She said, ending with a small huff that made Yukina giggle.

"They sound like good people." Cora chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

"Hiei's kind of quiet; he doesn't like to talk to people he doesn't know, and he trys to avoid crowds as much as possible, so I guess you could say that he's shy but not to his face; he has an ego the size of an elephant! And Kurama-"

"E-ellifant? What is that?" Cora giggled.

"It's a big land animal that lives in the grass lands of another country in the human world; its big, and grey, with giant floppy ears and a large nose that looks like a tree trunk that they use to move stuff from out of their way." Yukina turned around, giving her a cute pout as she tried to imagine what an elephant looks like.

"And his ego is like that? Big and grey with floppy ears and a strange nose?" Cora muffled her laughter with her hands.

"Yes, exactly like that! But there's more to him then that; he's very loyal and trustworthy. I'm sure he has some secrets he will keep to himself forever. And he's crazy strong, and fast!" Cora waved her hands around as she tried to explain how Hiei's speed looked. "It's like 'oh look, I'm over; wait no I'm not!' "

"He sounds like an amazing friend. Is he here?" Cora's face fell.

"No; I haven't seen him in person sense the beginning of spring. We've been separated ever sense he got us into trouble." Yukina patted her knee.

"I'm sorry Cora. I'm sure you will see him again soon!" Cora sighed; she sure hoped so. Before the two girls could react, the cell door was thrown open, with two of Tarukane's men following close behind. They both had black hair and brown eyes, but the bigger one had a nasty looking scare going from his brow to his chin.

"You there, girl, your not supposed to be up here!" Cora stood, using her self a shield between the two men and Yukina.

"Your _master_ told me to see to her and I-!" She was silenced by the back of Mr. Scares hand as it came crashing down on her cheek. Before she could recover, she was snatched up by the back of her shirt and dragged towards the cell door.

"You were instructed to get her cleaned up, not to make a social butterfly out of her! Besides, the boss has a new job for you to do!" Cora yelped as she was thrown from the room and down the dimly lit hall the lead to the stairs.

"Cora-" Cora looked up just as Yukina made a run for the door in a hope to aid her.  
"Yukina, don't! I-I'll be fine. I'll be back- we won't let you stay here!" Cora yelped as she was grabbed by her hair and dragged down the hall by another of Tarukane's lackeys. "Do you hear me Yukina?! WE WON'T LET YOU STAY HERE!" And then she was gone, dragged away to god only knows were, leaving a distraught Yukina behind in her cold lonely cell.

* * *

Chapter 10! I have to say, it feels great to know that I am this far in this story already! But then I look at the Dark Tournament footage and I feel my brow start to twitch... anyone have an "Easy Button"? lol


	11. Reunited At Last

Woo-hoo! Chapter 11! I'm so excited for this chapter; why? Because this is the last chapter before the dark tournament starts to roll in XD

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She pounded her fist's against the hard wood door, ignoring pain that flew through her arms as her hands started to bleed from the abuse. She had been taken from Yukina's cell and thrown into this empty room, with nothing but a surveillance camera and a blank TV that was protected by bullet and shatter prof glass; she has already broken a finger trying to destroy it. "LET ME GO!"

"Why so much anger? Not happy in your new room?!" Cora growled, her head wiping around to glare heatedly at the now lit screen. Tarukane's putrid face glowed with barley restrained joy and rapture; he was enjoying every moment of her anger. "I've brought you here with the hope that your close proximity will help to put the odds back in my favor. You see there's a fight going on, between my new body guards and some goofs who call themselves the spirit detectives-" Cora's eyes widened in shock. "- and if my boy Toguro wins I'll be the richest man in all three worlds! So be a doll, and pray for his swift victory, would ya? If your good, I'll let you see that Ice broad again." Cora growled and took a swing at the security camera, only to miss it by a whole foot_...curse my short stature!..._ Tarukane laughed heartily, his face turning purple in his mirth.

"And one more thing girl, you had better hope that my boy Toguro wins; I may have forgotten to mention that if he loses, your life is part of the winnings that goes to who ever win's this little wager. And I can tell you that my adversary is less merciful then I am." Cora's face paled; she was being used as collateral in this despicable humans gambling ring. Before she could react, Tarukane's face vanished from the screen, leaving her alone in her stone prison... Hiei... Kurama... were are you two when I really need you?... She growled, turning and slamming her hands against the wooden door with so much force they shook under the impact.

**"LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU SLIMY, PUSS SPEWING, HUMAN SCUM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"**

* * *

Hiei glared down upon the putrid human compound that sat at the base of the valley he now resided in. He had been running for the last day and a half trying to reach it. He let out a growl, his hands clenching into fists.

"So this is her filthy prison," he focused on the many energies coming from with in the walls of the mansion. He was instantly met with the familiar energy signatures of two people he did not expect. "I can't believe _they_ would be here." A flash of two men; one outrageous in size with dark hair and dark glasses hiding his eyes, and a smaller, sickly looking man with scraggly hair, flashed across his mind_...Yukina... hold on, I'm comming..._

* * *

_Grrrrr... come on Cora, think! Use all that training that Hiei put you through years ago...**"...if you get stuck, find a way out..."...**_ "Oh, I already have! There's nothing in this room but that damn camera and the unbreakable TV!"**_..."...if you can't find a way, MAKE one..."..._** "GAH! You'r not any help at all Hiei!" She slammed her hand against the door again with more force then ever before and was rewarded with a loud 'pop' from the wood.

She paused, her eyes going wide as she looked at the small crack that had apeared under her palm. "Oh..." A hissing sound erupted into the room making her jump. All along the paneled ceiling small holes opened, releasing a light grey steam into the room. As it hit her face Cora fell into a coughing fit, her hands coming up to cover her mouth and nose_...poison?! No, it's smoke! He must have had the room booby trapped! Damn it!_

She turned, slamming her fists against the door once again. "Help! Let me out of here!" She coughed and hacked violently as the poison invaded her lungs again and again, seeping into her blood in its attempt to ravish her body for all it was worth. She never stopped though; her hands beat against the hard wood again and again, drawing more blood from her battered flesh with every strike. "Help me! Yusuke! Kurama?! Anyone!" Her vision began to swim, the edges growing darker by the second; she was losing the battle to stay conscious. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, but weather they were caused by irritation from the smokey room or the feelings of helplessness that rolled over her as her fists hit the door one last time, she didn't know.

And then like a switch had been thrown the door flew open, allowing the smoke to thin out just enough to allow her to see into the empty hall. Yes! She was out! With shaking limbs she forced herself to her feet, using the walls as a brace as she scrambled away from the torturous room.

She gasped for air, wiping feebly at her face and eyes to try and rid herself of the sting from the smoke. She could hear shouting coming from down the hall, recognizing Tarukane's voice midst all the chaos. She growled, forcing her body towards the room where the shouting was originating from.

"- I know how all you demon creatures are into torturing! Besides, my Black Black club could use some-" Cora blocked out what ever else the human was going to say as she came upon the door. All she had to do was make it past them and she would be able to make it to Yu- she glanced around the corner of the door way, her entire body freezing in place as she caught sight of Yukina. The ice maiden was flanked on either side by a couple of Tarukane's henchmen, her eyes squeezed shut as Tarukane grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Hey why aren't you lookin' baby! I know it's the way that you like it- humans gettin' killed because of you-"

"Hey! What are you doing!" Cora cried out as she was suddenly lifted off the ground by her hair. She had been so focused on Yukina that she hadn't seen the guard come waltzing up behind her. She was carried into the room and tossed mercilessly to the floor at Tarukane's feet. She gasped for air (despite the protest of her smoke damaged lungs) and glared up at the disgusting human that stood above her, a smug smile stretched across his repugnant lips.

"So, you managed to break free, huh? Just couldn't stand to be away from the gore!" He motioned to one of his henchmen, and she was picked up roughly by her arm and pushed to Yukina's side where the Ice maiden started to fret over her.

"Cora what happened to you?" Yukina placed a reassuring hand on Cora's shoulder in an attempt to help steady her shaking form. Cora went to answer her, but stopped short when she saw exactly what all the fuss had been about. Behind Tarukane sat a large observatory window looking down into a round room with no doors or windows to the outside. Her eyes widened as she saw Yusuke being kicked around like rag doll by the large man from before while Kuwabara lay seeming unconscious to the side. Botan, the poor thing, was tucked as close to the fare wall as she could get, trying her hardest to stay out of harms way.

"Yusuke...?" She croaked out, wincing as the simple name plucked at her frayed throat. Tarukane quirked a brow at her before glancing down at the fight just as Kuwabara began to stand back up.

"So you know these strange boys?" Tarukane said to her snidly making her hiss at him in return. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't look like their any match for my boy Toguro! But then again, perhaps you would rather they die; after all, if they lose you get to stay with me!"

Cora watched as Toguro reached down and picked Yusuke up by the front of his jacket, preparing for the finishing blow.

"Disgracful!" Kuwabara suddenly shouted, his entire body flaring up with yellow spirit energy. Toguro turned to face him, curiosity plain visible on his normally blank face. "And you call yourself a man!? Seeing you live makes me _sick_!"

"Interesting," Toguro said with a smug smile. "Your spirit power has increased greatly." Toguro tossed Yusuke aside like a broken toy, sending the young man skidding across the stone floor. Botan was quick to his side, inspecting the damage done to him with worry filled eyes. "You'll be much more fun then that carcass."

"Get lost; I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other time!" Kuwabara clenched his fists, his eyes flicking from Toguro to the box that held Tarukane, Yukina and Cora. "Tarukane's the one I was talking to!"

Tarukane had the gall to look shocked, the smug smirk still playing across his face. "What? You wan't to beat _me_ up? HAHAHA! Sorry kid, but I'm to expensive-"

"Worthless is more like it." Cora croaked out making Tarukane growl in irritation. Yukina grasped Cora's hand.

"Cora, please don't erg him on-!" Tarukane had turned in his chair and was now giving Cora the evil eye.

"You got somethin' to say sweet heart? If so, I'd appreciate you sayin' it to my fa-!" Cora summoned all her power and spat directly into Tarukane's face.

"There; that should bring up your value." Cora said smugly as Tarukane wiped her saliva from his face.

"You little- Toguro! You've had enough play time! Lets wrap this up so I can collect my money and you can teach this girl a lesson-" Cora once again shut out his annoying voice as a familier energy signal washed over her making the corner of her mouth lift upwards in a knowing smirk.

"_Your_ the one- who's going to *cough* learn a lesson- scum bag." Cora said sadistically. Tarukane looked away from the fight long enough to give her a dirty scowl before gasp's of excitement and disbelief echoed through the room. He turned back, the excitement on his face shattering into a million pieces as he took in the scene of the arena bellow.

Toguro stood with his arms raised, a strange grey sword held tightly in his hands, and Kuwabara's spirit energy in pushed clean through his abdomen as if it where a blade.

"What just happened?!" Tarukane shouted, a heavy sweat building on his bulbous head.

"It's simple old friend," a smooth voice came from seemingly nowhere. "You've lost the bet. "I believe 66 Trillion 50 Million is the total that you owe me, along with the Meimu demon that you posses." Cora blanched; surely he couldn't have been serious about using her as collateral?

"Well, I know that you founded the Black Black club, however, I'm afraid we cant associate with poor men." Another, much older voice said with murmurs of agreement coming after him. Tarukane looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"It's time to move to plan B!" Tarukane shouted, turning to face one of his henchmen. "Go get the chopper ready to go and make sure that Yukina is with us-"

"Have you forgotten what I have told you?" Cora said, a smug smirk tugging at her lips. "About your lesson?" Tarukane turned to her, grabbing her by the front of her throat and pulling her up to eye level.

"Listen here you bitch, I've had just about enough of your mouth-!" The door to the observation room slid open, taking everyone aside from Cora by surprise. Behind it stood an eerily calm Hiei, his hands set lazily in his pockets and his eyes set in a cold glare at the occupants in the room. The two guards that had been flanking Yukina drew hand guns from the inside pockets of their suits.

Tarukane gasped, releasing his hold on Cora's throat as Hiei vanished into thin air and his men began dropping like flies around him. By the time Hiei reappeared, he was standing directly in front of Tarukane a mere foot from Cora. He glanced down at her, his eyes narrowing before they rose to meet the terrified eyes of Tarukane.

"The games over you ugly fool." Hiei said smoothly, his voice tight as he tried to restrain his anger. Yukina hesitantly reached down and helped Cora up off the ground. "I saw all the talismans that you had hung in the tower; that explains why I couldn't find her with my Jagan eye." Tarukane took a tentative step back making Hiei's eyes narrow even further. "But you can't run from death forever."

"W-wait! I don't know who the hell you are, but if its _money_ your after-" Cora saw Hiei's fingers twitch. "We can talk! Listen," Tarukane pointed an incriminating finger at Yukina making Cora growl lowly at him and Hiei's hands clench into tight fists. "That broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't even believe! All I have to do is kill off her little friend here and I could pump millions from her-" Hiei growled so fiercely that even Cora took a step back before he took a single hit on Tarukane, knocking the filthy human into the large, shatter prof window with enough force to make it crack. Cora watched with morbid satisfaction as Hiei delivered blow after blow to the humans head, blood lust shinning brightly in his eyes as he released all his pent up anger and frustration.

"Stop it Hiei! Don't kill him!" Yusuke shouted, catching Cora and Hiei's attention. Hiei scowled, grasping hold of Tarukane's disgusting throat as he prepared to deliver the finale blow. Yukina ripped herself from Cora side much to Cora's surprise, and rushed over to Hiei, grabbing hold of his flying fist and stopping it mid punch.

"Stop!" She pleaded up at him. Hiei's entire body seemed to go ridged before his hold on Tarukane began to go lax. "Please, no more."

"Are you _crazy_? Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his _slave_?!"

"He is- I have to bare that." She said solemnly. "But taking his life would not pay off his debt to me; it would only bring more pain. Just more nightmares." Cora reached over, placing a reassuring hand on Yukina's shoulder. "Please no more! I can't take it..." Cora glanced at Hiei who had also taken the moment to look her way, his eyes searching for some kind of approval. She nodded gently at him making him sigh and release his hold on Tarukane's unconscious body.

"Understood." Hiei said, his previously angered tone replaced with one of mild annoyance, though it was well hidden from the untrained ear. "I wont make you cry. He's to worthless for that." Yukina released his arm, a gentle smile falling onto her face.

"How can I ever thank you?" Cora patted her shoulder gently, offering up her own crooked smile.

"There's no need Yukina," she said gaining the ice maidens attention. "Knowing that your safe is enough for us all." Yukina nodded, a small worried frown falling onto her face.

"You don't look so good Cora..." Cora waved off her worries.

"I still have half a good lung left; I'll live." She said jokingly before turning her eyes to the arena bellow. Yusuke and Botan looked relieved as Kuwabara sat up and grasped at his abdominal area. "I don't know about them though." Yukina and Hiei both turned to inspect the injured boys. Or at least, Cora thought Yukina had done so.

"You look... familiar." Yukina said to Hiei making his eyes widen in momentary panic. "But I'm not sure why." He turned to look at her, his face back to its normal unemotional mask. "Who are you?"

"No one." Hiei said back to her as he turned back to watching the three in the arena. "Just a member of the team." Cora frowned a little, but kept to herself; she knew Hiei didn't want Yukina to know who exactly he was.

"Oh no!" Yukina suddenly said making the two of them stiffen up in mild panic. "I forgot about them!" She rushed from the room, intent on helping Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei and Cora watched her go, the later of the two sighing and allowing herself to crumple to the ground, ending up on her back and staring up into her partners irritated face.

"...You look like shit." He said flatly making her brow tick.

"Nice to see you too ass hat." Hiei smirked in response, his mind feeling the most at ease it had in the last four months. He had already been livid to discover the condition Yukina had been kept in; find Cora had been held captive by the same man only added fuel to his ever burning thirst for revenge on the sniveling human. A light chuckle pulled him from his thoughts.

"I see I didn't have to come after all." Hiei glanced over his shoulder, annoyance clear on his face. Cora used her elbows to push her upper body up just enough to see Kurama come waltzing out of the far corner of the room.

"How long have _you_ been standing there?" Hiei asked snidely. "Long enough right?"

Cora glared half halfheartedly at the fox demon. "Your answer better be 'not long at all, I actually just got here I'm just trying to act mysterious and foxy'- cause if it's not, then I'm going to beat the living shit out of you for letting that filthy human choke me out." Kurama chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Forgive me; I knew that if I had stepped in Hiei would have been angry that I had stolen his revenge from him." Cora coughed, flipping him the bird before allowing herself to fall back onto the floor. Kurama smiled apologetically at her before turning his attention back to Hiei. "Why don't you want to tell Yukina? She deserves to know she has a brother-"

"Tch, she _deserves_ to be happy."

"I thought the two where the same?" Hiei shook his head gently.

"This is the way I want it." Kurama sighed but nodded; he had no business trying to sway Hiei's thoughts on the matter, what ever they may be. The three stayed in silence for a while, just basking in the serenity of a job well done.

"Well, all I know is that one of you two are going to carry me out of here." Hiei scoffed and glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I already saved your useless hide. Again." Hiei turned to leave the room. "Kurama it's your turn to baby sit." Cora glared heatedly at Hiei's retreating back.

"You pig headed ass hole! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

* * *

Cora sighed as the annoying energy monitor was finally removed from her room; it had been nearly a week sense Yusuke and the others had come to rescue herself and Yukina, and she had been in the spirit world ICU up until last night. She was now in her own private treatment room, and had just gotten the ok to be taking off of monitors though she would still need to spend the night there before being allowed to go back to work. "Not that I'll be doing much; the doctor said no training for another two weeks!"

"Talking to yourself again? Your mind slips further and further every day." She scowled as the irritatingly familiar face of Hiei came waltzing into the room, his hands tucked pensively in his pants pockets. She glanced over, taking him in as he came to a stop at her bed side. He looked ragged and near the point of collapse with heavy bags falling under his eyes and his jaw slacked. Even his shoulders, which he normally kept firm and straight where sagging a little, adding to his tired appearance.

"Your one to talk; at least I don't look like a train wreck. I only sound like one." It was his turn to scowl as she snickered teasingly at him. "But seriously, you look like you should be the one in a hospital bed, not me."

"I'm fine." She quirked a brow at him.

"Riiiight." He huffed, turning on his heels and making a B-line for the door.

"If all your going to do is question me then I'm leaving; Kurama should be over soon to check on you-"

"Yukina went home didn't she." Cora said making Hiei stop in his tracks, his hand lingering on the sterile white handle. "To the island that is." She saw his shoulders drop a little more as he grunted, flicking his fingers over the door and locking it from the inside. He turned back to the bed, crawling onto the top of the covers until he was able to rest his head against her stomach. He fist'd his hands into her hospital gown before allowing his entire body to relax against her legs, his shoe'd feet hanging of the bottom.

"Shut up."

She sighed, readjusting her legs a little so that her knees fell on either side of him. "Your heavy." She stated making him stiffen up a little. She sighed, her left hand coming up to rest against the back of his neck, shielding his eyes from the room while her right hand grasped as his forearm, rubbing slow circles over his skin.

"Your bony." She smirked a little at his lame come back.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Hn."

* * *

yay! Chapter 11 is complete, and now, on to the Dark Tournament! I like the way I decided to end this chapter; gives a little peek at Hiei and Cora's relationship :D

Plus it shows a little bit of how Hiei reacted to Yukina returning to the Ice Maidens.

I hope you guys enjoyed it :D the next few will be a little slower in coming out as I haven't finished working out all the bugs on how I want Cora to be involved with the gang at the Tournament, or what I want to come of her being part of Skayo's winnings ;)

Stay tuned for chapter 12!


	12. The Island

Chapter 12- Cora is on a small vacation in human world while her body heals and is confronted by Sakyo. Determined to take care of the issue on her own, she secretly joins Yusuke with his training, learning to control her energy. Hiei doesn't know of her training as he is busy with his own training and assumes she is being kept in spirit world. He is shocked when she shows up with Yusuke and the 'masked fighter', and even more surprised when she is able to hold her own against the demons on the boat, using her mimicking abilities to fight fire with fire.

* * *

"Comething really come over him," Cora sighed as the annoying voices of Kuwabara's school mates reached her ears. She was supposed to be resting, letting her body completely heal after being released from the spirit world hospital. But she just couldn't relax around the fools. Kuwabara was tolerable, but his friends where a different story; at least Kuwabara didn't babble about trivial things. "I bet he's changing his image!"

"I bet he saw a movie and now he's acting it out." She rolled her eyes before turning an irritated eye to the three young humans. One was fat with slicked back black hair and large brown eyes, one was short and thin with dark buzzed hair and beady black eyes and the last one was tall and lean with messy brown hair and almond shaped dull brown eyes. Buzz placed a piece of Yen in Fatty's hands as he spoke making her scoff; where they betting over Kuwabara's sour attitude?

"No way! I say Kuwabara got rejected by a girl!" Cora felt her brow twitch. How could they speak about their friend that way? Didn't boys cheer each other on in their female conquests?

"Bulls eye Miamoto!" Yusuke said teasingly. Cora rolled her eyes, flicking Yusuke in the back of his arm.

"Now wait! Kuwabara was _not_ rejected!" Botan scolded, her hands placed hotly on her hips. Yusuke scowled, rubbing the back of his arm begrudgingly.

"Well what else do _you_ call Yukina dumping out on him and running back to the Ice world?" Yusuke said accusingly.

"It's a long distance relationship!" Botan said with little hearts appearing in her eyes. Cora snorted and spun her finger around in the air making Yusuke snicker. "It's romantic!"

"It's a death sentence." Cora said with a sigh just as Kuwabara walked past them with out so much as a glance. His three friends followed after him, calling for him to wait for them though their cries fell on def ears. "Even if Kuwabara doesn't know who Yukina is related too, Hiei would never allow for his sister to be with a human."

"B-but, that's not fare..." Botan said saddly, her shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

"Damn, he really is down." Botan and Cora nodded in agreement.

"Yes, not every closed case comes with a happy ending..." Botan said as she turned forlorn eyes to the ground. Cora placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck while giving Cora a questioning stare.

"Guess that goes for Hiei too." Cora stiffened a little, her lips falling into a thin line.

"You know he wouldn't like you talking about this out in the open," she said in warning making Yusuke shrug. "*sigh* He refuses to tell Yukina who he is; you both already know the reason why, so I wont go into details, but I suggest you do as he wishes."

Botan huffed, crossing her arms over her chest hotly. "Why do you always do what he says? Yukina deserves to know that she has a brother-"

"And as her brother Hiei deserves to protect her as he see's fit." Cora said firmly, giving Botan an irritated glare. "And I don't do what ever he ask's of me; it just isn't any of our places to stick our nose into the personal business of their relationship." Botan slumped forward with a groan.

"I know! It just frustrates me!" Cora patted the top of her head.

"It's ok Botan; nobody expects you to understand everything there is to know about the situation." Botan sighed, a small smile reaching her face as she stood up straight again.

"Well at least someone gets it!" Botan said happily making Cora blink in surprise at her sudden mood swing. Cora wasn't sure if she could ever get used to the blunets strange reactions.

* * *

"Oh I'm so hungry... I wonder if there's a coffee shop around here." Cora said as she walked aimlessly through the city streets. She had split off from Yusuke and Botan some two hours ago, opting to explore the city on her own as the two refused to walk in silence and simply enjoy the hum of the city.

She passed by many humans in her trek, each one casting her strange glances which she ignored. She knew she stood out in the human world; her natural white hair and strange purple eyes made her look like some kind of side show freak, but she had grown used to being treated like a leper for her odd looks.

She maneuvered through the crowd with ease, glancing into each shop she passed hoping to find one that sold some kind of food. As she glanced into a particularly busy shop where people where enjoying doughnuts and coffee she slammed into someone, their hands coming up to grab hold of her shoulders, saving her from a painful meeting with the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-!" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up, coming face to face with very handsome man. He had shinny, long black hair and sharp blue eyes. A small scar was visible on his right eye, running from just bellow his hair line to just before his chin. He was dressed in a rather nice black suit that fit his lean frame rather nicely.

"It's no problem. I was actually looking for you," Cora's eye widened as she moved to take a step back only to be stopped by his firm hold on her upper arms. "Please don't try to escape; I am simply here to make you an offer." She growled, her eyes darting around and taking in the humans around her. "Shall we move to somewhere a little more private? I wouldn't want any unwelcome ears to hear our conversation."

Cora stared up at him wearily; she didn't trust him any further then she could throw him but something told her that he was right. This wasn't the place for them to talk. She nodded, and allowed him to reluctantly lead her away from the crowded street by the arm. His grip was casual but firm, leaving her little choice but to follow after him until they reached a quiet cafe. He ushered her inside and to a booth, waving the waiter away as he came to take their order.

"No need to linger long enough for a cup of coffee," he said calmly, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "I'll get straight to the point. I'm sure Tarukane informed you of a bet he had placed against the Spirit Detectives." Cora narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest defensively and nodded. "I was his adversary." Cora felt all her breath leave her at once, her eyes widening in shock and mild panic.

"W-what?!" She went to stand but was stopped by his firm hand landing on her shoulder from across the table.

"Please calm down; I am not here to collect my winnings. To be perfectly honest I have no need for a demon such as yourself," he said with a crooked grin. "I am more then capable of handling my own business. Instead, I have come to make an offer to you." Cora hesitantly fell back into her seat, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"What kind of an offer?" He chuckled, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling a folded piece of paper from its inner breast pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it towards her pensively. Cora eyed the paper wearily as she picked it up, unfolding it and reading it over carefully. "An offer of freedom? I don't understand; you said you weren't interested in keeping me-"

"I'm not. My colleague, however, is. I believe the two of you met once before." The man smirked knowingly as she folded the paper back up and placed it on the table. "He is the elder sibling out of the two Toguro brothers," Cora scowled, bile rising in the back of her throat.

"The Toguro brothers are dead-" Cora felt her eyes widen as the floor beneath their feet started to shake. Screams of horror forced her to glance out the window just in time to see a multistory parking garage collapse into a pile of ruble. The man chuckled as he eyed the chaos. He stood in one fluid motion, pulling the paper into his breast pocket once again.

"It seems that Toguro has already given out his invitation to your companion," Cora wiped her head around and glared at him. "And now I will extend your invitation-"

"-_come to Hanging Neck Island. There you will participate with the Spirit Detective and his team in the Dark Tournament. This invitation can not be rejected; come as a fighter, or as a spectator, I care not which. Your freedom will be granted should the Spirit Detective and his team prove victorious. However, should they lose, you will be given as payment to the elder brother..."_

_"_Great... and here I thought I had gotten away from all of that betting nonsense..." Cora said as she entered the park; night had fallen and she was now looking for a place to hunker down for the night. She was unsure of how to go about Sakyo's, the man from the cafe's, offer. Or demand as it where. He had made it clear that she hadn't had a choice in weather or not she was going to this Island with the others.

"What nonsense?" She nearly jumped clean out of her skin as Hiei appeared at her side out of nowhere. She turned, swatting his shoulder in a scolding manor making him scowl.

"Don't do that!" Hiei scoffed, turning away from her a bit and allowing her to see Kurama's amused form. She sighed, waving at him halfheartedly as he walked to their side. "Whats up Foxy; its been a while sense I've seen you on the outside." Kurama chuckled, nodding lightly in greeting.

"Yes, it is strange to see you out in public; are you enjoying your time off? You seem to be healing well from your injuries." She shrugged, offering him a crooked smile.

"Meh, I can't complain; though I wish I could get away from all the noise-"

"While it is nice to listen to your pathetic small talk, maybe we should get down to business." Hiei but in making Cora's brow twitch. Rude much? Kurama sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Hiei has a pint; I'm afraid our time here is limited. Have you gotten any word from Koenma?" Kurama asked making Cora quirk a brow.

"About what?" Hiei scoffed at Koenma's idiocy.

"We've been 'invited' to participate in the Dark Tournament-" Cora felt her entire body stiffen up; why hadn't she expected them to be involved? Yusuke was obviously being forced to participate, which meant that Hiei would be sent along to help out and Kurama would follow to keep an eye on Hiei.

"I-I see... then I guess we better get training-" Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"We? You are not participating in the tournament." Cora felt her stubborn side spring to placed her hands on her hips and pined Hiei with a heated glare.

"And who decided this? It's my job to help Yusuke-" Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not this time; if you want to help then stay here with the other women where you belong. The Dark Tournament is no place for a weakling such as yourself." Cora felt her entire body flinch.

"You son of a douche-" Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her rant in its tracks.

"Cora, I am sorry to say that I have to agree with Hiei. While your fighting has improved, you would not stand a chance against the creatures who fight in this particular tournament." Cora wrenched her shoulder out from under his grip, sending them both fiery glares.

"Sense when do _you two_ dictate where I go and who I fight?!" Hiei growled, his garnet eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Sense when have you been so willing to inflict intentional harm on another living being?" He bit out making her scoff. "Hn, exactly; you'll be staying here, where you will be out of the way." She went to argue her case but he had already vanished, leaving her fuming at Kurama's side.

"Cora, please try to understand-"

"Shut up Kurama!" She hissed out as she turned on her heel and marched towards the park entrance. Kurama huffed, running a hand through his hair as he watched her march angrily away.

"So much for breaking it to her gently."

* * *

Cora huffed and puffed as she came to the top of the seemingly endless staircase. Why did this old woman live in the middle of nowhere?! But she pushed on, nearing the edge of the large front porch. She wiped the sweat from her brow, glaring up at the late afternoon sun.

"-This time I wont go easy." Cora paused as a grouchy old voice came drifting from the slightly open front door.

"It's different this time." Cora eased herself through the door, coming to stand just behind Yusuke and slightly to the side. " I promise to push as hard as I can." An old woman sat on the floor, staring down into her hands. Her shoulders where set rather ridged and her breathing was so controlled Cora wondered if she wasn't in fact dead.

"And what about you girl?" Yusuke quirked a brow at her before jumping back as Cora stepped out from behind him, bowing slightly in greeting to the old crone.

"Cora?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Master Genkei; I have sought you out in hopes of being received as a secondary pupil in preparation for the coming Dark Tournament." Yusuke scratched his cheek as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Do Hiei and Kurama know that you are here?" Cora stiffened, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"They do not own me." She growled out making Yusuke take a tentative step back. Genkei scoffed, coming to her feet and turning to face them. She stepped up to Cora, looking her up and down with a scrutinizing gaze.

"... You may tag along and participate as you see fit, but I will not take time out of my training schedule to train you." Cora's eyes widened before she nodded eagerly; it was far more then she had expected from the old crone. Yusuke snickered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good luck squirt." He suddenly doubled over as a tiny fist slammed into his abdomen, followed by a swift kick to his back that had him landing face first into the wooden temple floors. Cora dusted off her hands with a smirk.

"And the same to you, slick." Genkei grunted, an amused smirk tugging at her lips.

"It seems we have more work to do then I originally thought."

* * *

_...Two months of training passed..._

Kuwabara's left brow twitched as he listened to the jeers of the demons that congregated around Kurama, Hiei and himself. "Urameshi still hasn't showed up yet! What could the dummy be doing now?"

"Hopefully he's finding us a fifth fighter." Kurama said as he tried to ignore the irritating demons. Hiei grunted in agreement.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara; have you gotten any better sense out last fight?" Hiei said snidely in an attempt to distract the big baboon.

"Heh, you'll see for yourself shrimp boy!"

Just then a stubbly man with a large black hat and a scraggly beard came wobbling out of the darkness, a wooden pipe sitting between his decaying teeth. He sneered at the demons with his one good eye, his other being covered by a black eye patch. " The ship is here mates; now lets try to get on board with out any violence-"

"Hey wait! Our team still has some stragglers!" Kuwabara shouted worriedly. The strange, stuby man glared up at him.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man," Kuwabara blanched. "Standard rule of the tournament-"

"Now now, that's not necessary!" Kuwabara and the other two boys turned around to see Yusuke come waltzing out of the woods, a nap sack tossed over his shoulder and a smug smirk on his face. At his side stood a very, very shot person wearing a fabric mask over their face. Hiei and Kurama narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the new comer; could he be their fifth fighter? "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

Kuwabara growled, glaring dagers at Yusuke who smiled sheepishly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi!" Yusuke snickered.

"These forest hikes really wipe me out!"

Kuwabara took in his best friends ragged appearance. "Yeah you look awful..." he said solemnly. "Oh wait; that's just you, hehe!" Hiei scoffed, walking up to Yusuke and giving him a critical glare before stating the detectives name and gaining his attention.

"Huh-!" Hiei threw a punch towards Yusuke's face, one which Yusuke easily dodged. Hiei threw strike per strike at the young teen, even going so far as to draw his blade. Yusuke moved with equal swiftness, avoiding each of Hiei's well aimed hits with little effort. The demons around them began to mumble to each other, the air suddenly electrified due to the small skirmish.

"Damn their fast! I can barely keep up with them!" Kuwabara said as his eyes darted around, catching mere glimpse' of the two sparing men. No sooner had he spoken then did the two come to an abrupt halt with Yusuke holding tenderly to the edge of Hiei's blade, stopping it in its tracks. Hiei we knelt to the ground, his body still poised to attack though he placed no force on the hilt of his blade.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?" Yusuke said sarcastically. Hiei smirked, his eyes alight with excitement due to Yusuke's obvious improvements.

"Hn. I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." Yusuke snickered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Improved a _little_ bit?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Oh man I'd say he improved a lot of bits!" Kurama sent him a reassuring smile.

"Don't be discouraged; the fact that you could follow their moves proves that you have improved as well." Kuwabara sighed, but nodded though he was still in slight awe of Yusukes obvious skill.

Yusuke removed his fingers from the blade which Hiei quickly sheathed." So Yusuke," Hiei started, glancing at the masked fighter over his shoulder uncertainly. "I assume the little one over is going to be the fifth member of our team?" Kuwabara and Kurama also regarded the fighter with curiosity. The small person hadn't so much as moved a muscle sense arriving, their hands clasped firmly behind their back and their legs spread to be shoulder width apart.

"What, you mean this little guy here?" Kuwabara asked as he walked up to the small fighter, giving him a closer examination. "He's even smaller then Hiei!" The masked fighter glared at Kuwabara with a single exposed grey eye, clearly annoyed with his babbling. "And whats wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or something."

"Trust me," Yusuke said with confidence. "That ones going to be a lot of help to us. I was even able to scrounge up a healer, though she's meeting us at the island." Kuwabara gave the short fighter a skeptical look.

"Iiiiii don't know, he barely comes to my waste." Hiei scoffed, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"Forget him; Yusuke and I are all that we'll require-"

"Enough of these pesky distractions," shouted the stubbly boat captain, raising a hooked hand into the air to gain everyone's attention. "Lets all get on board!" The boats horn sounded then, almost as if agreeing with its captain. The four boys and their mysterious fifth fighter made their way to the ship, boarding it quickly and taking up residence along the port side. Kurama took up residence between Hiei and Yusuke, eyeing the demons around them with a critical eye.

"Yusuke, you mentioned having found a team healer-"

"Yep! According to Genkie she's pretty good! But we're supposed to keep her from healing anything that could be life threatening." Yusuke said, putting a finger against his chin. "Not entirely sure why, but I guess she's kind of new to the whole healing thing..." Kurama nodded in understanding while Hiei scoffed.

"And we are supposed to trust this person with our injuries?" Yusuke gave him a cheeky grin.

"Beats trusting the provided healers."

"Hn."

* * *

It had been some two hours sense the ship left port, and everyone of Team Urameshi was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. The ship was large, and offered enough room for every team to spread out, but for some reason everyone decided to congregate in the center of the ship making the quarters seem packed.

Kuwabara scoffed, staring broadly at the clusters of demons. "Shoot, nothing here but ugly ass monsters. I thought cruises where supposed to have pretty girls..." Nobody acknowledged him making him huff. Why was everyone so against interaction?

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei suddenly chimed in from his spot atop the boats railing. His hands where tucked casually into the pockets of his black pants, and a small frown mare'd his face as he stared with little interest over the crowd.

Kurama chuckled a little. "We aren't on vacation you know." Kuwabara gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I know, but couldn't they have at least given us a place to eat?" He complained. "With some pretty waitresses."

"Listen up mates! Peel your eyes to the captain deck!" The voice of the stubbly captain echoed over the ships deck, drawing everyone's eye to the tall, glass walled captains deck. Captain Stubbly himself stared down at them with his one good eye, a scowl spread over his face. "It's still going to be quite some time before we make our way to the harbor! So we'll be having some entertainment to keep you from gettin' rowdy!"

Kuwabara's spirits suddenly lifted, a huge smile spreading over his face. "Oh! I knew it, some dinner and dancing!" Hiei scoffed.

"The preliminary battles for the battles will be fought here on me trusty ship!" Kuwabara blanched.

"Say what?!"

"A preliminary for the competition." Hiei said with mild interest. He didn't care what happened, so long as he wasn't forced to sit and do nothing.

"Now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama said irritably. He wasn't a huge fan of being forced into a corner. No sooner had he finished speaking then did the entire ship start to shake, the force of the tremor being so great that it nearly knocked Hiei from the rail.

"AHHH! EARTH QUAKE!" Kuwabara shouted in a panic.

"Fool, there cant be _earth_ quakes on the _water_!" Hiei snapped at him. Kurama's eyes widdened as he glanced past Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Look!" Hiei and Kuwabara glanced over, watching in mild fascination as the deck of the ship started to split open, revealing a massive stone fighting ring as it rose into the air.

"Now I'll tell it to you straight; 15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament and are awaiting your arrival. That means that out of all of you that are on my ship, only one team will compete on dry land!" The demons aboard the ship roared in out rage while Kurama sighed. He wasn't sure why he wasn't surprised by all of this nonsense.

"Hold on, I thought that we where the special guests?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.

"This is the way they operate." Hiei said irritably; he didn't like the fact that they had to fight in order to secure a slot in a tournament they where being forced to attend.

"All teams pick out your strongest man and bring him to the ring! There they will fight in a battle royal and who ever comes out alive gets their team a ticket to fight on Hanin' Neck Island!" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. Things where about to get interesting.

* * *

Cora sighed, resisting the urge to strangle the human that stood before her. She had been forced, by Sakyo of course, to attend the cock tale hour as she awaited the arrival of her team. She had been given a dress that seemed a bit risque for the affair, but it suited her figure just fine and she couldn't really complain as the fanciest thing she owned was a pair of black jeans. The dress was sleek and black, falling to her ankles with a slit that ran up to just above her knee. The neck line was what made it seem to risque to her, the sweet heart neck line and off the shoulder sleeves left her feeling exposed. Strapy black heels adorned her feet and a small black clutch hung off her wrist.

Her hair had been curled and partially pulled up so to keep it out of her face. She sipped idly on a small glass of of wine as she tried to ignore the man who was all but falling into her chest; she didn't understand why she was being made to attend this party.

"- did I mention that you look ravishing this evening?" She glared dryly at the man, a grim frown slipping onto her face. She wondered how well her red wine would look as a stain on his clean, dark blue suit.

"WOW!" She glanced over at he source of the loud exclamation, her eyes widening in surprise and a small smile coming to her face as she caught sight of her team. Kurama and Hiei where looking around the room cautiously while Kuwabara, who was supporting an unconscious Yusuke, looked around with awe at the grandeur that was the canter lobby. A very short person, who she assumed to be male, stood on Kuwabaras left, staring in boredom with a single eye through a small opening in the bandages that covered his entire head.

"Humph!" The human before her said, following her gaze to the door. "Filthy scum; it is a shame that we are forced to share consolidations with the likes of them."

Cora chuckled, downing the rest of her wine and handing him the empty glass. "Yes, humans can be quite tasteless." She said making him gape at him. She smiled sweetly before giving him a slight bow of her head. "If you will excuse me, my team has just arrived. I'd say it has been a pleasure, but then I would be lying." She strolled away from him, her heels clicking lightly against the marble floor as she made her way fluidly towards her team. She saw a bell hopper walk up to them and offering a greeting before motioning them to follow him. They had only made it a few feet before Cora was able to hear Kuwabara's ramblings.

"- I never trust grown ups dressed this fancy." She smirked, coming to a stop before them, blocking the bell hops path to the elevators.

"Come now Kuwabara; we're not all bad." She said teasingly, letting out a small chuckle as Kuwabara sputtered in surprise.

"Hey, its the pretty lady that was helping Botan!" She smiled at him before turning her eyes to Kurama and Hiei who both looked genuinely shocked to see her. Not that she could blame them; she hadn't spoken to either of them sense the day before she went to Genkie's for training. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I believe we are all wondering the same thing." Kurama's voice was tight, making he roll her eyes.

"I guess Yusuke didn't tell you guys anything." She reached into her clutch and pulled out a few dollars, handing them to the bell hop. "Thank you for your services; I will escort my team from here. Please have coffee brought to our room." The bell hop took the cash and bowed to her.

"Of course Ms. Cora." He said before waltzing away, leaving Cora alone with the five fighters. She sighed, motioning for them to follow her.

"Come on; you guys look tired and I want to get out of these damn shoes." She said as she lead them down the hall and towards the elevators. She could feel two very angry glares burning into her back. She tried to ignore them; she didn't care that they where angry at her. They should have known that she would go against their wishes. They entered the elevator, and after selecting the floor number Cora reached down, removing the irritating heels from her feet with a sigh.

"So whats up with the dress?" Kuwabara asked as he looked her up and down. "Not that you look bad; I just didn't pin you as the dressy kind of girl..." Cora sighed.

"I was trying to gather some information from the humans about the competition you boys will be facing-"

"Your not competing?" Hiei asked snidely, aiming a heated glare at the wall opposite of where she was standing. "I thought that's why you refused to listen to reason."

"No, I'm not competing." She snapped back at him. "I'm going to act as an alternate fighter as well as the team healer."

"Hn. Sense when do you know anything about fighting or healing."

"Sense when do you care to know anything about my training?"

Kuwabara glanced between the two of them, inching away as the two continued to throw heated words at each other, though neither was willing to meet the others eye. He moved to stand next to Kurama who had his eyes closed and his mouth set in a grim line. "Uhh... did I miss something?"

"They are simply having a lovers quarrel-"

"Fuck off Hiei your not my boss! I'm here now and there's no taking that back, so you'll just have to deal with it-"

Kuwabara's brows hit his hair line, his jaw falling open in shock. "L-lovers?! Those two are-" Before he could finish his sentence the elevator dinged signaling that they had made it to their floor. No sooner had the door opened then did Cora storm out of the elevator, startling some demons that stood in the hall waiting for said elevator to arrive. Hiei left after her, growling a little as he followed her down the hall, the two spitting insults at each other as they went. Kuwabara lugged Yusuke off the elevator, followed by Kurama and the masked fighter, and watched the two small demons go at it verbally. "T-they fight like an old married couple... what the hell are they fighting about anyways?"

"I'm not sure its my place to tell you." Kurama said as he too eyed the fighting demons. Cora was fighting not only with Hiei but with the hotel room key, getting more and more frustrated as the door refused to open. Kurama saw Hiei bite something out at her as he took the key from her hands and opened the door, letting her enter the hotel room first before following after her, leaving the door room open for the rest of them. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his friends contradicting behavior. Hiei wants to throttle her, but he still holds the door open. "They should cool down before to long."

Kuwabara hummed in thought. "I home so... I don't think I could sleep through all of Hiei's growling..." Kurama chuckled again as they made it to the hotel room just in time to hear the sound of a door slamming shut. He entered to see Hiei with a sour expression on his face, glaring heatedly at the door Kurama assumed was the one that was slammed.

"I'm assuming she is changing cloths." Hiei grunted in response as Kuwabara placed Yusuke on on one of the large leather couches. Kurama sat on the sectional next to the masked fighter.

"I gotta hand it to them, they sure know how to make things pretty," Kuwabara said as he looked around the room. "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life!" Hiei scoffed, taking a seat on the couch and crossing his legs loosely as he glared at the far wall. A light knock on the door was all the warning they had before the door opened, revealing a room server with a rolling cart and a tray of coffee.

"Your evening coffee gentlemen; compliments of the hotel." Kurama quirked a brow as Hiei begrudgingly took Cora's clutch from his pocket and handed the room server a couple bills in tip before the man left. Hiei then tossed the small purse onto the table and grabbed his cup, letting out a sigh before taking a small sip.

"Careful! Those fancy guys might be trying to poison us." Kuwabara said as he eyed the coffee suspiciously.

"Does that really make sense Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all the way here to poison us?" Kurama said as he nursed he lifted his cup to his lips and took a small sip.

"The organizers want to see us fight. They'l save their murder attempts for tomorrow." Hiei added in as he settled into the cushions of the couch.

"You guys can talk your logic all you want," Kuwabara said as he dug through his nap sack, pulling out a can of energy drink. "I'm sticking to trusty old aluminum!" A snort from the other side of the room makes them all turn to regard Cora who had just re-entered the room, a large fluffy red robe on and a black towel in hand dabbing at the ends of her hair.

"You'er body would probably prefer to be actually poisoned then to have to endure the life long pain that can of filth will bring it." She said teasingly making Kuwabara scoff as he popped the tab of his can and tipped it back, taking a large swig of his drink. Cora rolled her eyes as she walked over, reaching to pick up her cup of coffee only to freeze as she took in the two cups on the table. "Hey Kurama..." she said, catching the foxes attention and motioning towards the cups.

"...Why are there only two coffee cups on the table?" Kurama asked making Kuwabara quirk a brow.

"Ones for Cora and ones the one I'm not drinking remeber? Duh, we had this conversation."

"Yes so there should be three; one for you, one for Yusuke and one for Cora..." Kueabara's eyes widened as he glanced over his shoulder as the sleeping Yusuke.

"Wow, do you think that Yusuke... can drink in his sleep too?" Cora quirked a brow at him; what was he talking about? The sound of someone sipping loudly erupted through the room making them all jump and turn to the right side of the room. Perched on a large storage cabinet was a young boy, dressed in a yellow and red shirt, black pants and a yellow and red hat. Three red stars where tattooed on his cheek, stretched out as he smiled cheekily at them. Cora took half a step back as the others in the room stood up immediately, their eyes wide in shock.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked making the young boy giggle.

"He must have been hiding in the room before we even got in!" Kuwabara said as he glanced around, trying to find where the child could have hidden himself.

"Fibber fibber- I came through the door _after_ you got here! Isn't that was good boys are supposed to do?" Cora felt her eyes widen; this child was able to sneak in right under their noses? "Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though." He said before taking another drink from the extra coffee cup. " So you guys are the guest team aren't you? Your so lucky! Oh! My name is Rinku by the way! I'm on the Rokuyuki team that your fighting tomorrow!"

"Is that so?" Kuwabara said defensively.

Rinku placed his now empty cup on its side and used two fingers to balance on it, the trick seeming like literal child's play to him. "I wish I was a guest; they don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies or meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight! I guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes and final rounds and stuff when your gonna be dead soon." Cora gulped; was this kid for real? "Somebody told me the guests would be special so I got excited, but you don't look special at all- maybe I'll even beat you no hands-"

"Don't you think your talking to much?" Cora jumped, her head snapping to the side and her eyes landing on yet another stranger that had managed to sneak into their room. Unlike the harmless looking child, this guy made Cora's spine tingle. He was very tall and muscular, with slanted brown eyes and short gravity defying blonde hair. He leaned casually against the wall, eyeing them all with mild annoyance. And he was standing only a few feet away from her, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"W-what? Who is he?" Kuwabara asked in confusion. "Somethings wrong, I didn't sense either of them!" Cora nodded in mans eyes slid across each of them, lingering first on Hiei who was glaring heatedly at him and then falling and locking on Cora who grasped the top fold of her robe. Rinku jumped from the cabinet, landing in front of the man with a laugh.

"Hey there Zeru; I was just saying howdy do to our enemies!" Rinku said with a sing song voice. Zerue scowled at the young boy before making his way to the door and forcing the child out before him. Cora and the others watched as the man, Zeru, paused at the door, glancing at them over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your last night with the living." He said, making all of them go stiff. "Lets just say that tomorrow you will be strongly resembling your coffee cup..." He locked eyes on Cora again, a smug smirk pulling at his lips for a few moments. "Seeing as _you_ wont be participating tomorrow, I suggest you take my advice. Switch to a team that stands a chance. There wont be as many bones to heal, but perhaps you could find entertainment in healing those smart enough to surrender to my power." Cora gaped at him as he left, shutting the door behind him. Before she could process everything Zeru had said, one of the two coffee cups on the table suddenly broke clean in half, sending coffee all over the table.

"W-what just happened..." Kuwabara asked as he eyed the broken cup wearily. Cora let out a shuddering sigh, grasping tightly to her robe and picking her towel up off the floor which she hadn't realized she had dropped.

"I'm not sure Kuwabara." Kurama said, the gears in his mind churning. "Perhaps it would be best if we retired for the night; we will all need out strength for tomorrows match." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can you wait a minute before you go to bed guys?" Cora said to Kurama and Hiei. "I'm going to take another shower..." Kurama nodded as Kuwabara and the masked fighter entered one of the two bed rooms, leaving Yusuke to sleep on the couch. Cora exited the room, shutting the bed room door gently and leaving Kurama and Hiei practically alone in the room.

"Any ideas?" Hiei seethed out as he picked up one of the cups half's and examining it. Kurama sighed as he pulled a towel out of Kuwabaras bag and began soaking up the coffee.

"It is possible that they where masking their energy; as for the coffee cup, I have yet to come up with a theory on that. I was more worried about his lack of focus; he didn't seem to care much four _our _being here." Hiei growled as he tossed the broken cup in the trash.

"I plan to make him regret his lack of _focus_." Kurama nodded in understanding as Hiei stalked into the bed room, the sound of the slamming door followed by a muffled shout of indignation from their female companion, the muffled sound of a bath room door being slammed shut moments later followed by a muffled argument. Kurama shook his head before taking one last look around the room with a grimace. This room had seemed so beautiful when they had entered, but after their surprise visitors, even the neutral ground of their hotel room seemed like part of the battle field. He was sure sleep would not come easily tonight.

* * *

HOT DAMN! This is one looooooong ass chapter! I do have to say, this one took quite some time to write up, and it even had a template already saved on my computer. But this was the last template, so don't expect an update for some time as I now have to start working from scratch :D

I hope you liked it!

Stay tuned!


	13. Kuwabara VS Rinku

omg! The start of the tournament! I had planned to make this chapter their whole first battle, but after realizing that I was 3,000 word in and only half way through Kuwabara's fight, I figured I would limit it to one fight per chapter. That way you guys can skip to your favorite battles :) Just make sure to read the one where Cora fights, k? Yes, I will be adding in fights to ensure she gets to shine a little :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Cora stared down the long, massive tunnel that lead to the fighting ring. The deafening roar of the crowd nearly drowned out the sound of the fireworks as well as the announcers voice as she welcomed the patrons to the "Glorious Hanging Neck Island" as well as the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara stood to Cora's right, Yusuke slung over his shoulder and sleeping on as if they weren't about to enter a battle for their lives. Hiei and Kurama stood on her other side, both standing so ridge'd Cora wasn't convinced that they weren't turned to stone. The masked fighter stood as silently as ever, their head bowed as if in deep thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my names Koto, and I'll be your cute host for this years tournament, and it's gonna be a messy one!" Cora placed a reassuring hand on Kuwabara's arm which was noticeably shaking from the anxiety of the situation. " For those of you in the first few rows, rain coats are available!"

"W-what would they need rain coats for?" Kuwabara asked cautiously.

"Hn. What do you think? This is a tournament forged from greed and sustained by blood." Hiei said blandly making Kuwabara blanch.

"Oh..."

"Now here's the introduction you have been waiting for! TEAM ROKUYOKI!" Kurama cast Cora a side long glance that she paid no mind to as she focused intently on the cheers of excitement that flowed through the tunnel.

"They seem to have a lot of fan base in the crowd." Cora said with a small smirk. "That's going to make it all the more enjoyable to slam their faces into the ring."

"-This years Guest, Team Urameshi!" Kuwabara and the Masked fighter took the lead with Cora behind them and Hiei and Kurama behind her. They where met with resounding snarls and boos from the crowd, the displeasure rolling off the demons in nauseating waves.

"This is sure one heck of a greeting for special guests. I don't think these monsters took their grumpy pills today." Kuwabara said as he eyed the demons in the stand wearily.

"Agreed Kuwabara; it most certainly isn't pleasant being called a traitor by creatures you've never met." Cora nodded, folding her hands behind her back as they came to a stop some ten feet away from the ring. She sighed irritably as she felt the heat of the sun on her shoulders. She shouldn't have worn a jacket.

"Both teams into the arena!" Koto, a woman with fox ears and a busy tail, called out. Cora quirked a brow at her but they all complied, bounding up the three foot tall area side and making their way into the center of the ring, coming face to face with Team Rokuyoki. Rinku bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet while the four grown demons behind him smirked cockily at Kuwabara and the others. Zeru glanced icily between them all before his gaze settled on Cora, a minuscule smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"So you've decided to ignore my invitation. I didn't want to force you into this, but I suppose there's little choice left." Cora glared at him, a small growl escaping from between her lips. She took half a step forward but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Hiei sending a smoldering glare Zeru's way.

"Save it for the ring; you might have to take a fight if Yusuke doesn't wake up in time." He bit out. Cora huffed, pulling back to stand slightly behind Hiei and Kurama.

"Things are already starting to heat up in the ring and we haven't even decided on the terms for the fight!" Koto shouted into the mic making the crowds shouts grow impossibly louder. "As always the terms of the fight will be decided by the leaders of the two teams! Of course if the leaders cant agree, we'll default to one on one fights and determining the winning team bu the number of most individual wins, make sense?" Cora sighed in relief as Zeru's gaze shifted to look irritably at the sleeping Yusuke.

"Uh, not exactly miss," Kuwabara said as he too glared irritably at Yusuke. "Our team leader is still asleep."

"Well then Kuwabara, you will have to be the one to do it." Kurama said cheerfully making Cora snicker as Kuwabara's face split into an unsure smile.

"Really?!"

"... I don't wanna go to school mom... Just let Kuwabara be the leader... stupid tournament... anyone seen my green jacket..." Cora stifled her laughter as Yusuke mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Heh, if that's not a chance for power I don't know what is!" Kuwabara said joyously. "Of course I really don't like the fact that I was second choice, but oh well-"

"Will you get on with it you dope?" Cora scolded, her humor still shinning in her eyes as she tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. Kuwabara chuckled.

"Right; lets do this tournament terms thing!" Kuwabara took a few steps forward, discerning himself as the 'leader' of their group despite still carrying Yusuke on his right side.

"Poor fool." Hiei said with sarcasm, Kurama and Cora nodding in agreement as Zeru stepped up to engage Kuwabara and determine the match terms. The tension between the two couldn't have been cut in half with a hot steak knife it was so thick, the two of them staring each other down for what felt like an eternity.

"I don't care how we play this fight." Zeru said, his eyes flickering over Kuwabara's shoulder to stare down Cora. "It's not going to make any difference in the end. Just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory, and claim my prize."

"Then lets do man to man," Kuwabara said, taking Zerus attention away from Cora who's brow was furrowed in confusion. She couldn't hear what they where saying, but from the way Kurama's shoulders stiffened she had surmised that he had.

"What did he say Kurama? I couldn't hear him over the crowd." Kurama gave a side long glance to Cora and Hiei, his mouth set into a grim line.

"Nothing worth mentioning; lets just focus on our matches." Cora sighed.

"Sounds like an agreement! We're looking at one on one!" Koto announced to the crowd. Kuwabara turned hotly from Zeru, making his way back to the team. Cora smiled at him and gave him a pay on the back.

"Good job Kuwa-!" Cora stopped mid sentence as Zeru's energy suddenly skyrocketed and flames enveloped his body as he stared them down. She heard Hiei let out a low irritated growl, his stance shifting slightly as he placed more of his own body in front of Cora, blocking her from most of the heat.

"Oh! Check this ladies and germs; Zeru is emitting flames form his body!" Koto shouted. "Don't you love it!" The crowd was indeed going wild as it appeared things where starting to amp up in the ring.

"His spirit energy just shot through the roof." Kuwabara pointed out. "Gee, I hope he's not made because of what I said." Cora shook her head; Zeru's eyes where focused intently on Hiei, almost as if trying to prove a point to the much smaller demon. Hiei shifted again, his eyes narrowing into a challenging glare. Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, holding him in place.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the ring side so we can start the first match." Hiei scoffed, shrugging Kurama's hand off his shoulder just as Zerus energy spiked once again, sending a shot of fire towards them. Cora shielded her face with Hiei's shoulder as the flames encircled them once before shooting on into the stands, incinerating a large section of the patrons.

"Come on Urameshi, wake up!" Kuwabara shouted as the flames died down, shaking the unconscious Yusuke by the front of his shirt. Cora sighed in relief before placing a hand on Kuwabar's arm to stop his insistant shaking.

"Your going to hurt him Kuwabara..." she scolded him. He gave her a sheepish look before sighing in defeat.

"I guess it's no use, he's still sleeping..."

"GAH! Well people the flames are out!" Koto shouted as she hopped back onto the ring, her foxy ears folded flat against her head as the surveyed the damage down by Zeru's fire."I notice everybody is pretty quite after that little out burst, but remember that's half the fun..." Koto sounded unsure near the end, though she quickly regained her confidence as she began to announce the first round. "Now, send out your fighters teams."

Rinku giggled, his hand interlocking behind his head as he made his way to the center of the ring. "I'll go first!" Kuwbara layed Yusuke on the ground before cracking his knuckles in preparation.

"Oh yeah, that little brat is definitely mine..." Kuwabara made his way to meet Rinku in the ring, leaving the others to move Yusuke from the ring before the fight began. Cora walked up to Yusuke and nudged him with her foot.

"Your useless Yusuke; totally useless!" She said in exasperation as Kurama reached down and picked the sleeping teen up. They made their way out of the ring with Kurama propping Yusuke up against the far wall, as far away from the fighting ring as possible. "Do you think Kuwabara has a chance?" Hiei scoffed, turning to watch the beginning of the match.

"Don't be stupid." Cora glared at him but didn't bother making a retort back. What ever had transpired between Hiei and Zeru had put the former in a bad mood. Well, a worse mood then normal. She turned her eyes to the ring and felt a bead of sweat falling down the back of her head in embarrassment. The match had only been going on for a little over five minutes and Kuwabara was already looking at a loss of what to do as Rinku moved around him with impressive speed, appearing seeming out of thin air in random acrobatic twists and turns all in a very triumphant attempt to confuse his opponent.

"Oh man, come on Kuwabara he's just a kid!" Cora shouted at him. "Your making us look bad!" She sighed in defeat as Rinku landed a solid blow to Kuwabara's chin, sending the big man reeling back in surprise. "Maybe shaking Yusuke awake isn't such a bad idea after all."

"Have faith, I'm sure Kuwabara is simply at war with his honor; in any other situation he would never dream of hitting a child." Kurama said as Kuwabara rubbed his chin tenderly, sending death glares at the gleeful Rinku.

"Your starting to make me mad!" Cora heard Kuwabara shout.

"STARTING TO MAKE YOU MAD?!" She shouted out, ignoring Kurama entirely as she fumed over Kuwabara's slack attitude thus far. "You needed to be mad ten minutes ago!"

Rinku started is tricks again, bounding around the ring while Kuwabara continued to stand there, trying his hardest to lock on to Rinku's after image. "Don't just stand there! Figh- huh?" Cora stopped her shouting as something in the crowd caught her eye. Or more accurately, someone. "Botan...?" She grabbed Kurama's sleeve and pointed towards the crowd and at the person in question.

"Oh, it seems Koenma must be here." He narrowed his eyes a little as he scrutinize the two people sitting beside the bluenet. "Is that Keiko as well?"

"WHAT?!" Cora's out burst tore Hiei's gaze from the bully match and towards the stands. "What is she doing here?!"

"Hn. Getting into trouble; seems to be a theme the women associated with this group stick to." Hiei said sarcastically making Cora's mouth flap open in shock. Hiei sighed, turning away so she couldn't see his smirk. Kurama hid his chuckle behind his hand making Cora turn on him with a look of outrage.

"Your on his side?!" Kurama shrugged bemusedly, his green eyes sparkling.

"You do have a knack for attracting trouble." Cora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning on her heel, heading for the tunnel.

"Where are _you_ going?" Hiei said with out even turning to see her grand exit.

"I'm going to sew the seeds of chaos." She bit back sarcastically making him roll his eyes as he turned to give her an irritated glare.

"Whatever; just don't get eaten. I don't have time to disembowel anyone today." She glanced over her shoulder, batting her lashes in an exaggerated way.

"Why my dear Hiei, I never knew you cared!" She said, snickering when she saw him twitch a little. She turned then, running from the arena and making her way to the stands. Hiei growled, turning back to watch the fight. Nothing much had changed; Rinku was still bouncing around like a kid at Christmas (who does crack), and Kuwabara was standing there looking like an idiot.

"She's seems in a better mood today." Kurama said as he came to stand beside Hiei and the Masked fighter. Hiei scoffed.

"Pain in the ass."

"I'm sure she'll be fine; she's most likely going to go find the girls." Hiei grunted in response, his eyes flickering to the seats where Botan and the two human women sat. He spent the next few minutes glancing between the fight and the stands, growing antsy as the minutes ticked by and the little group continued to lack an annoying, white mop of hair. He growled, tearing his eyes from the stands just as Kuwabara landed a single hit to the top of Rinkus head, sending the kid skidding across the ring as he lost his balance.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT! GIVE HIM ANOTHER!" Hiei's eyes widened before the sprang to the stands to see that Cora had now joined the other females and was now shouting out over the heads of the demons in front of her.

"Idiot..." Hiei hissed out as Kuwabara landed a kick to Rinku's head.

* * *

"-THATS RIGHT! SHOW THAT SNEAKY BRAT WHO'S BOSS!" Cora shouted, ignoring the glares of the demons that sat around her.

"Uh, Cora, maybe you should sit down." Botan said nervously as she tried to tug on the smaller girls arm.

"Why the hell should I- LOOK OUT!" Cora shouted as Rinku seemingly dissapeared from the ring. Kuwabara looked around stupidly before turning on a dim only to be hit in the side of his head by a very fast moving Rinku. The strike held enough force to throw Kuwabara to the ground like a rag doll, bending his neck into a weird angle. "... No way..." Keiko and Botan gasped, while the other woman who had yet to introduce herself, stared with worry filled eyes brown eyes.

"Eww..." Koto said mistakenly into the mike. Cora leaned forward, forcing her hands onto the shoulders of the demon in front of her and leaning over his head to get a closer look at the ring.

"COME ON KUWABARA GET YOUR LUMPY ASS MOVING!" She shouted over the indignant shouts of the abused demon she was leaning on. The crowd was cheering, their blood lust suddenly exploding into existence as the notion of first blood started to permeate the air.

"1-2-3-4-" Cora yelped as she was dragged back into her seat by a panic stricken Botan who was apologizing feverishly to the peeved demon that Cora had been leaning on.

"Cora don't do that! Your going to get us killed!" Cora didn't hear her, as her eyes where set on the ring bellow.

"-5-6-7-8-"

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Cora shouted. Kuwabara suddenly twitched, his arms moving to pull himself up onto his knees.

"SHUT UP CORA I'VE GOT THIS!" He shouted towards the stands making the girl in question snicker. He then turned his attention back to Rinku and exchanged some words with the boy that Cora was to far away to hear. Keiko sighed in relief.

"He's ok..."

"That boy is _something_..." Botan said incredulously.

"He's my brother is what he is." The stranger said making Cora's eyes widen; she never would have pegged them for brother and sister. They looked nothing alike!

"He's a grade 'A' pain in the ass!" Cora huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "He better not get to banged up." Botan placed her finger to her chin in thought.

"By the way Cora, where have you been all this time? Koenma though he was going to have to send another spirit detective to arrest you." Cora waved her off with an irritated scowl.

"I was with Yusuke getting training from Genkei." Botan's eyes widened.

"She agreed to train you?! Just like that?!" Cora shook her head.

"No, she let me tag along to learn what I could on my own and did a few one on one sessions to teach me some energy techniques and healing tricks." Botan still looked shocked, her mouth hanging open as her brain tried to digest the information.

"Healing? I didn't know Meimu demons could heal..." Botan mumbled out. Cora shrugged.

"I don't care what Meimu demons can or can't do; all I know is that Genkei said I was a natural with healing, and unlike Akumu, she was able to help me gain control of my energy." She said smugly, powering up her energy into the tips of her fingers and showing them to the girls. Her energy was strange in that it had no color, or light to it like normal demon energy. It simply shimmered like a prism, refracting the light that already existed in the room. "If I'm lucky, then Yusuke will stay out for the count and I'll get to show off a little in the ring." She said with a wink as Botan 'ooo' and 'awwd' at the energy she produced.

"How can something some pretty be so dangerous?" Keiko asked as she eyed the energy with weary curiosity.

"It all depends on how you decide to use the energy; I use the same energy to fight as I do to heal, I just change its intent- DAMN IT KUWABARA WHAT THE HELL?!"

Keiko and Botan looked back to the ring and gasped as the saw Kuwabara being lifted into the air by what looked to be kite strings. "W-what happened?" Botan asked worriedly as Kuwabara climbed higher and higher, flashes of lighting from an approaching storm lighting up the sky behind him.

"Well, at least baby brother is getting a good view of the stadium, right?" The stranger said as she lit up a cigarette. Cora quirked a brow at her; she didn't seem to worried, but the shaking of her hands told Cora other wise.

"How can you joke right now? Don't you know what will happen if he falls?" Keiko ask incredulously.

"That's easy. He'll die." The woman said blandly making Cora snort in amusement. Botan gasped.

"She's right. Even if I was standing ring side I wouldn't be able to get to him in time to save him." Cora said as she rested her head on her fist in a bored manor.

"Shizuru! You should be ashamed of yourself for provoking her like that! Keiko is worried because you brothers life happens to be hanging by a literal thread!" Botan shouted, making Cora and Shizuru regard her with mild irritation. " And Cora, he's your team mate and you should care a little more about if he dies!"

"Us getting upset will make a hell of a difference wont it." Shizuru said before taking a drag off her cigarette.

"The only hope we have to beat on at this point is that Yusuke will wake up-!" Cora stared with wide eyes as Keiko lept to her feet, her face set in determination as she screamed Yusuke's name at the top of her lungs.

"YUSUKE! HOW CAN YOU KEEP SLEEPING WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE WITH THESE NASTY DEMONS!" Cora pumped her fist into the air.

"That a girl! You tell him!"

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AT HELP HIM!" Cora laughed out loud and patted Keikos back.

"About damn time you got that fighters spirit going!" Keiko growled, dashing towards the steps. "Whoa there! Don't do anything to crazy now!"

"Keiko, we're not on safe grounds!" Botan shouted after her. Keiko stopped and looked at them over her shoulder, her eyes still burning with irritation.

"Maybe Shizuru's right; worrying wont make a difference, but I still have to try!" Keiko said. Cora groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as a massive shadow fell over Keiko who turned with a yelp and came face to face with a huge demon with multiple sets of empty black eyes set all along the top half of his face.

"Whats the matter little girl?" The demon said snidly, a sinister smile pulling on his thin, chapped lips. "You lost?" Cora sighed as she got to her feet, dusting her shorts free of any imaginary dirt and cracking her knuckles. "Go on to your filthy home; this here tournaments for apparitions and demons only!"

"Oh my, Keiko-" Cora placed a reassuring hand on Botans shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got'er-!"

"You can't scare me with that talk!" Cora stared with wide eyes as Keiko stood her ground against the demon. "I know Yusuke's beaten creatures a lot bigger then you!" Cora let out a bark of laughter before making her way to the stairs.

"I love this chick! She's pretty bad ass for a human." Cora said over her shoulder at Botan who was by now wracked with worry. Cora reached over and grabbed Shizuru's cigarette. "I'll get you a new one."

"Ha! Your boys asleep!" The demon leaned down and got right into Keiko's face. "To bad you can't protect yourself!" The demon opened his mouth as if to swallow Keiko whole just as Cora touched the cigarette to her individual finger tips before placing them onto the demons exposed tongue, the sound and smell of sizzling flesh cutting through Keiko's startled scream.

"Your a fool to think she would be here unprotected." Cora said with a deadly smirk as the demon scampered away, fanning at his severely burnt tongue as he went. Keiko let out a relieved breath before uttering a thanks and running past Cora and down the steps. Cora sighed, placing the now burnt out cigarette against her palm and allow it to reabsorb the heat energy she had stolen, relighting it and handing it back to Shizuru who eyes it wearily. "Hiei was right; the women in this group go looking for trouble..." She grumbled out before following after Keiko. Shizuru shrugged and started puffing on her cigarette again before her and Botan followed after the Cora and Keiko, the later of whom was leaning over the stone wall and shouting at Yusuke to wake him up.

"Hang tight Kuwabara!" Botan shouted up at the dangling man. Kuwabara glanced over, his face lighting up with recognition. "I don't suppose you know how to fly do you?"

"Oh! Hey Botan!" Kuwabara said energetically, his voice completely devoid of any stress as he greeted the grim reaper. "Ah, sis!" And enter the panic. "I-I didn't know you where gonna be here! I'd give you a better greeting but I'm kind of busy right now!" Cora rolled her eyes.

"Hey, ass hat! Focus on not dying would you?!"

"DAMN IT CORA I SAID I GOT THIS!" Kuwabara shouted at her, making her smile and wave at him. She heard him mumbled a few curses.

"Rinku seems to be hesitating!" Koto said before motioning around her in a wide circle. "Why don't we ask the fans what _they _want!" The crowd began to chant the words 'let him drop' over and over again. Rinku smirked up at Kuwabara.

"Guess that settles it," he said making Cora sigh before she jumped over the wall. She landed in a crouch much to the girls' surprise and hurried over to Kurama and the Masked fighters sides.

"Think he's going to make it?" Kurama gave her a side long gaze that read 'not likely' making her wince; first round and already they where going to be down a fighter...

"Gotta give my fans what they want!" RInku said snidly before flicking his fingers, sending a rush of his red yokai into the strings that held Kuwabara in the air. "And they want a drop!" The strings unraveled from Kuwabara's wrists and ankles, allowing the big man to plummet towards the ground much to everyone's horror.

"Kuwabara, do something!" Cora shouted as she watched her team mate drop like a rock.

"This is it people!" Koto said enthusiastically. "Get ready for a boom!" Cora growled, holding her fist up at the announcer.

"Shut up! You heard the man, he's got this!" No sooner had the words left her mouth then did Kuwabara let out a smug chuckle, pulling his arms in front of him and accumulating his orange energy into the palms of his hand.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET ME USE MY HANDS!" He shouted in defiance. Rinku's eyes widened as Kuwabara released his energy. "Spirit sword get long!" A pillar of orange spiritual energy flashed out of Kuwabara's palms, hitting the ring and slowing down his rate of fall. Kuwabara then used the same pillar as a pole vault, hurling himself at Rinku with alarming speed.

"Yeah! That a boy!" Cora cheered flipping Koto the bird much to the demoness' horror. Kurama covered a bark of laughter with a cough while Hiei smirked in amusement at the fox demoness' dumb founded look.

Rinku shot out his final attack, sending all of his deadly Yo Yo's at Kuwabara at once. Kuwabara called on his spirit sword, and to everyone surprise it elongated, shifting and bending around the offending Yo Yo's as it made a B-line to Rinku.

"Get the hell out of the way Rinku!" Cora stared over the ring to see that it had been Zeru who had spoken, the first utterance of any kind to come from the other side of the ring. How ever, his warning was to late as both fighter where hit, sending them both flying in opposite directions each landing just outside the ring.

The room was deftly silent, with nothing but the panting of both downed fighters.

"Holy tap-dancing Jesus..." Cora mumbled out.

"So; who's the winner?" Shizuru asked from her spot up in the stands.

"Beats me..." was Botans reply.

"Ummm... right, well- sense both the fighters have been extraordinarily knocked outside the ring at the very same time..." Koto said with uncertainty as she glanced between the two fighters. Hiei scoffed, sending a dead panned stare Kurama's way.

"Was _that_ the focus of your training?"

"Well, more or less," Kurama said as he inspected Kuwabara from afar. "The main focus of our training was to teach him precise control over his spirit sword." Cora nodded, giving Kurama a thumbs up.

"Well it seems to have paid off; while a little unorthodox it got the job done."

"By the rules your only allowed to stay out of the ring for 10 seconds, so, umm- I'm just gonna start counting!" Koto called out, drawing their attention back to the fight. "1-2-3-"

"I'd be surprised if either of them got back on their feet in time." Hiei said. Cora nodded in agreement, letting out a frustrated sigh. While it was good that the other team wouldn't score, they weren't going to score either.

"It's true; both the Yo Yo's and the sword made solid hits." Kurama said in speculation. "I guess we'll know soon enough."

"-4-and 5- huh?" Cora's eyes widened as she saw Rinku start to crawl his way back onto the ring. He looked pretty banged up and started almost instantly trying to heal the nasty burn that adorned his abdomen. "Rinku has reentered after 5 counts! But it's not over yet!"

"...Get up there Kuwabara... I'm serious..." Cora glanced down at the sleeping Yusuke, quirking a brow as the young teen started talking in his sleep again. Was this normal for him? "I know your... used to losing... but not now!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Cora jumped as Kuwabara shouted, turning just in time to see the tall boy jump to his feet as if nothing was wrong, a look of pure agitation on his face as he looked around as if searching for someone.

"6 Kuwabara, you have 4 counts to get in the ring-!" Koto said excitedly.

"Not you, Urameshi!" Cora gaped in shock as Kuwabara stormed around the side of the ring. "You little bum!" He shouted as he made it to Yusuke, grabbing the youth by the front of his shirt. "You wanna say that to my face?!" Yusuke snoozed on, un effected by his friends angry out burst. "Oh, your pretending to be asleep now, you scardie cat!"

"7!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Kuwabara! Now's not the time for that!" Cora scolded him. Kuwabara glanced up at the ring in a panic.

"Wait, I'm coming!" He shouted. Before he could move the Yo Yo's around his wrists suddenly came to life, binding his arms and legs together. "Hey! Let go of me you stupid Yo Yo stings! That's cheating!"

"9!"

"Damn it Kuwabara get your ass back in that ring!" Cora hissed out, barley holding herself back from running over and helping the bumbling fool.

"Damn it-"

"10!" Cora face palmed herself, a low groan falling from her throat as the crowd started going wild. No sooner had the ten count been called then did Rinku release the Yo Yo's from Kuwabara who bounded into the ring.

"No, no, no, no, _NO_!" Kuwabara shouted. "Hold it jerks! That wasn't a fair move! Lets go!" Rinku took half a step back, his hand falling on his abdomen.

"You run on batteries or somethin'? I beat you- just _please_ go away!" Rinku asked, his voice sounding so childish and scared that it was hard to Cora to believe that the cold blooded killer and this small child where one and the same.

"That was fairly innocent." Kurama said with amusment.

"That was fairly stupid!" Cora ground out, kicking the side of the ring out of pure boredom. Kurama chuckled and nodded.

"Its rare to see both fighters standing." Hiei grunted in agreement, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"I assure you it wont happen with me." Cora glanced at Hiei and then to Zeru, grimacing as the former of the two threw her a darkening look.

"I hope that's the case; that look in his eye creeps me out."

* * *

Hot damn! Who could have guessed the out come of that fight? HAHA! I'm kidding- I hope you liked it, and the little preview of Cora's new abilities. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Kurama VS Roto

Here's chapter 14! Sry it took so long- I was struggling with my other story and had to make some hard choices :) In the long run, I chose to take a break from it and start focusing more on this story! Yay for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kurama..." Cora tugged at Kurama's sleeve motioning towards the ring. A demon from the Rokoyukai team had stepped up into the ring, a smug smirk tugging at his thin lips. His skin was light blue in color, and if that wasn't enough to give evidence to his demonic nature, then the sickening shade of yellow that composed his eyes was a dead give away. His hair was odd, not straight nor curly, though it didn't seem to have any kind of wave to it either. It just simply stood at attention atop his head, its blue only a few shades darker then his skin. He was dressed casually in black fighting pants, black boots and an army green trench coat. He had on no shirt beneath his coat, though he did have the two center buttons of his coat closed. "Can I take him?"

Kurama chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Please; let me handle this one." Cora scoffed, pushing his hand away with an annoyed huff.

"I can take him..." Hiei grunted, pulling her back by her shoulder.

"Down girl, you'll have your chance." Hiei grumbled out. Cora glared at him over her shoulder as Kurama made his way into the ring. She pulled her shoulder away from him.

"I'm not some dog!" She seethed out. He smirked at her before turning back to the ring to watch the match. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to him. A quick glance over her shoulder allowed her to see that the girls where till standing at the railing. Botan waved at her briefly, a gesture that she returned with a small smile.

"You should pay attention to the matches," Hiei said, his face and tone having gone serious as the match was announced. "You might actually learn something about fighting." Cora stuck her tongue out at him much to his annoyance.

"I already _know _how to fight Hiei; you just refuse to let me prove it." He didn't grace her with a response, his hands resting neatly in his pockets as he observed Kurama's staring contest. Cora sighed, taking in Kurama's stoic form.

He stood like a pillar of strength, shoulders squared and head held high, his hands hanging lose at his sides. Cora couldn't see his face, but she knew that it was set with rock hard determination; he was intent on winning this match for their team.

"Kurama," Hiei said, catching Cora, Kuwabara and Kuramas attention. The Masked fighter seemed to either not realize that Hiei had spoken or had chosen to ignore all of them, even as a smug smirk tugged at Hiei's lips, a dangerous and mischievous light entering his eyes for nothing more then a split second. "Considering the stakes we cant afford to take any risks." Cora nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips as she turned back to the ring.

"So try not to leave him alive, ok? One less scum bag polluting our streets at night." Cora said with a small wink. Kurama smirked at the two of them while Kuwabara gave them both a side long, worried glance.

"Naturally." Kurama said with confidence before turning back to his opponent.

"... be careful Kurama..." Yusuke mumbled, making Cora look down at him with mild suspicion. For someone who has been unconscious sense arriving at this god forsaken island, Yusuke sure was in tune with what was going on around him. But what could he possibly be sensing, in his _sleep_ mind you, that would make him worry over Kurama? Kurama had nothing to worry about from this weakling, right?

Kuwabara's grunt of pain brought Cora from her thoughts and back into the here and now. With a quick glance at the ring (Kurama and Roto where still just staring each other down) she turned to Kuwabara. The big boy was sitting on the ground clutching at his right shoulder and rotating it slowly as if trying to put it back into place.

"Wow, that kid really did a number on you." Cora said teasingly as she walked over, kneeling beside him and behind the masked fighter in order to access his arm. He ground his teeth together and brandished his fist.

"You little- He took me by surprise, ok?!" Cora rolled her eyes as she pushed her fingers tenderly into the tissue. Yep. Dislocated shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up so I can fix this." She snipped at him. He grumbled but relaxed as she gathered her translucent energy into her finger tips. It enveloped his shoulder, working its way into the tissue and forcing away the inflammation and allowing the bone to slip back into place. She pulled her left hand away, concentrating on her right palm as she reabsorbed the energy into her body. A dull throb of pain echoed through her right shoulder making her grimace slightly as her energy settled back into her.

"Wow!" Kuwabara said, rotating his arm to test out hi freshly healed shoulder. " I cant feel a thing! Thats some fancy light work you did there Cora! I feel like I could take on their whole team!" Cora straightened herself back up, being careful with her right arm as the pain level steadily grew.

"Just because I healed you doesn't mean you have to start spewing nonsense!" She said with annoyance.

"Yes, _we_ will deal with the rest of their team. You relax." Hiei chimed in, though Cora wasn't sure if his words where that of compassion or just Hiei poking fun at Kuwabara for his humiliating loss to a child.

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted in an offended tone. "I'm not out of this yet! If Yusuke doesn't wake up, I'll take the last guy-gah!" Cora smacked the back of his head, a small tick of irritation developing in her right brow.

"What did I say about spouting nonsense? As your team healer I _forbid_ you from fighting again this round! If Yusuke doesn't wake up in time, then **I** will take the last man; that's what the ALTERNATE is for!" She hissed out. Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head as he brought himself back to his feet.

"Yeah, cause your in better shape then I am, huh?" Cora quirked a brow at him.

"Seeing as you where injured and I'm not-" Kuwabara placed his hands on his hips and leaned down and into her face making her jump back in surprise.

"Hah! Why didn't you smack me with your right hand?!" He asked as if it was the revelation of the century. Though to Cora it was a dead give away- she was predominantly right handed, only using her left hand to do... well, practically nothing that she could think of.

"What did I say about nonsense?! It doesn't matter what you say, I'm taking the last fight in Yusuke's place!" Cora said, hoping to sweep the whole thing under the rug. She went to move around Kuwabara only to stop dead in her tracks as Hiei pinned her with a piercing glare, his eyes shifting from her face to her right shoulder and then back again before narrowing suspiciously.

"We'll pray that _that_ doesn't happen." She swallowed thickly, only mustering up enough courage to nod her head in agreement.

"Alright guys, I'm here!" Cora could have kissed Botan at that very moment, her peppy arrival drawing Hieis rather irritated attention away from Cora. "Now lets whip this team into shape!"

"Y-yes! I agree with Botan-" Cora said, placing her finger against her chin in thought. "Though I don't know what the hell she's talking about..."

"How'd you get here?" Kuwabara asked curiously as he eyed the wall. Was there a hidden stair way? Or was Botan hiding a ladder in her Kimono... the last thought made his cheeks turn a little pink.

"Leave, before you hurt yourself." Hiei said with a dead panned expression. Botan turned irritated eyes onto him in an instant.

"Well that's a _jolly_ thing to say to someone who's going to help you win!" Botan snapped at him, though Hiei had already started to tune her out. "I don't see you getting so offended that Cora is down here!"

"She's the healer. She's _supposed_ to be here." Hiei said with a small grimace that made Cora snicker.

"Gah! Don't tell me your names in for the right to fight in place of Urameshi too!" Kuwabara said, his face contorted into an ugly expression of bewilderment. Botan waved her hand dismissively.

"No silly!" She said before grabbing the shoulder of her Kimono and tearing it form her body. Kuwabara yelped and covered his eyes while Cora face palmed.

"BOTAN! YOU CANT JUST STRIP IN PUBLIC!" Kuwabara shouted making Cora and Botan laugh.

"Kuwabara, your a pervert." Cora said as he uncovered his eyes, sighing in relief as he saw that Botan was indeed still clothed. She wore a pair of black shoes, brown pants, red suspenders and a yellow button up shirt that was tucked into the pants. Not the best outfit in the world, but what ever floated her boat.

"In addition to Detectives assistant and Pilot of the River Styx, I am also a licensed trainer!" Cora clapped her hands with mild sarcasm.

"A jack of all trades Botan; I'm a little jealous." Botan, having not caught on to Cora's sarcasm, beamed.

"From what I hear your on your way to being very useful yourself Cora! I'll be looking after you all, and helping Cora to keep you in Tip Top shape for fighting!" Botan said excitedly. Cora shook her head, but smiled anyways; it would be good to have Botan around for the more serious injuries.

"Really? That's great!" Kuwabara said before pushing Cora towards Botan by her good shoulder. "Then maybe you should help with this-?"

Botan had already stormed over to Yusuke, slapping him across the face furiously. "SPIRIT WORLD TO YUSUKE! COME ON!" She shouted. Cora scratched at her cheek in confusion before turning on Kuwabara.

"Will you stop it already?! I told you, I'm fine-!" She sucked in a sharp breath as he poked her right shoulder, causing pain to erupt from it like a volcano. Thank god Hiei was still preoccupied with Botan who was now dragging Yusuke by his ankles away from the stadium.

"Y-you-you-"

"See? Your a really bad lire." Kuwabara said, crossing his arms over his chest. Cora went to retort, but the sound of Koto, the foxy announcer for the Dark Tornament, brought Cora's attention back to the ring. She walked past Kuwabara, stomping on his foot as she went, before settling ring side next to Hiei who gave her a side long glance and a quirked brow.

"He said something stupid." She said in answer to his unasked question. He grunted as if to say 'what else is new' and turned his full attention back to the ring. Kurama and his opponent, Roto, where still staring each other down. What was taking the committee so long?

"You know, that rose whip he's got must be ten feet long," Kuwabara said as he came to stand between Cora and the masked fighter. He looked down and over her head at Hiei. "Wheres he stash it? All the places I can think of sound kind of painful..." Cora snorted in amusement; she could only think of the vial things that pass through Kuwabara's mind. Hiei grunted in response, leaving Cora to fill in the gaps.

"Kurama simply carries a _normal_ rose. By manipulating it with his spirit energy its _transformed _into a whip." She said, a small smirk tugging at her lips as wave after wave of astonishment washed off of Kuwabara.

"Even weeds can turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama." Hiei said, his tone bland but his face showing mild admiration. Kuwabara looked as if he was about to ask another question, but he was interrupted by Koto.

"Second fight, Roto Vs. Kurama; BEGIN!"

* * *

Cora didn't know weather she wanted to get violently ill or jump in and interfere with the carnage she was witnessing. Probably a combination of the two. "Kurama what are you doing?!" Cora didn't understand. The match had started out with hushed words being spoken between the two fighters. She hadn't been able to pick up on what was being said, but what ever it was Kurama didn't let it faze him.

Roto then sprouted a large blade on the back of his right hand and began hacking away mercilessly at Kurama, but Kurama was way to fast for the slow moving Roto. The match shoulder have ended then; Kurama was ready to give a fatal blow, had asked for Roto's last words. And then he stopped. Roto had mumbled something over his shoulder that caught Kurama off guard and left him open for an attack, which left a thin cut along his left cheek.

Cora had never seen Kurama look as angry as he did at that moment. What had Roto said to him? Roto continued to spout nonsense that was impossible for Cora to hear and understand. And Kurama just stood there, listening to him. He dropped his guard, placing his hands at his side and glared hatefully at his opponent.

And that's when all hell broke lose. Roto rushed at Kurama, slamming his disgustingly blue fist into Kurama's face over and over again. And while this made sense, as it was a fight, it was clearly obvious that something was terribly wrong; Kurama was making no move to block or dodge the attacks. he just stood there, taking each hit with a stumble and a grimace.

"Hiei, what is he doing?! Why isn't he fighting back?" Cora asked, her eyes wide in panic as Kurama was beaten bloody. Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama's opponent, an angry frown falling across his lips.

"Mother." Hiei hissed the answer to her, being mindful of the others that stood around them. Cora felt her blood run cold; Shiori? This- _filth _had Kurama's mother?! Cora raked her eyes around the stadium, looking for a familiar head of brown hair.

"Here? Now?!" Cora asked worriedly. "There has to be something we can do?! We cant let that slime-!" Hiei placed the back of his hand over her mouth, stopping her ramblings, though his eyes never left the fight.

"Roto. Left hand." Cora looked where Hiei told her to and gasped; clutched in Roto's left hand was what looked to be some kind of detonator; had he planted a bomb in the house? Before Cora could work herself into a bigger panic, Kurama attacked, flicking a small rock at Roto's face and taking everyone by surprise.

"WHATS WRONG KURAMA! LET HIM HAVE IT!" Kuwabara shouted, his own irritation and worry clear on his face.

"Quiet." Hiei snapped at him, his hand falling from Cora's face and coming to rest against the back of her own hand. Cora instantly grasped his pinky and ring finger, drawing a small bit of comfort from his close proximity.

Kurama, who was now standing with his arms locked behind his back, glared hatefully at Roto as the blue skinned demon continued to monologue.

"Kurama remains absolutely motionless! What is the cause?! HAS HE LOST HIS WILL TO FIGHT?!" Koto shouted, putting another layer of anxiety onto the shoulders of the team. In response to her announcement, Roto kicks Kurama in the gut, causing him to fall back a few steps.

"-you refuse to fight for the sake of a _human_ tramp!" Roto dealt Kurama another blow to the face, striking him again and again.

"It's brutal, its _violent_, IT'S WONDERFUL!" Koto announced making Cora's shoulders stiffen. "Roto is punching him like a side of meat and there's NO retaliation!"

"I'm gonna kill the announcer!" Cora spit out, her entire body shaking in anxiety and furry. She wanted nothing more then to wring the little fox girls neck! Well, nothing more other then to skin Roto alive and make him eat his own flesh... she'd even toss in a side salad of his own genitals and toes.

"..." Hiei and the others said nothing to protest her threat; they too wanted to tear Koto a new one. And while she hadn't voiced her desire to maim Roto, rest assure that they where all thinking along the same lines.

Roto stopped suddenly, a light sweat dribbling down from his forehead as he panted for breath. Such a weakling! He was getting tired fighting an opponent who wasn't even moving or fighting back! It made them all want to gag.

Roto manifested his blade once again, making another diagonal line going up and over the first cut making a large "X". He seemed to grow angry as he looked upon Kurama, and slashed at him again, making the second cut even deeper then the first.

"Lick the scum off my boot-" Cora grit her teeth.

"That slimy, arrogant son of a bit-"

"I will not." Cora gasped as Roto's face contorted in rage. What was Kurama doing? Did he discover a loop hole? Surely he wouldn't sacrifice Shiori! Kurama began to dust off his white fighting cloths, his every movement one of nonchalance and even a bit of arrogance. "Go on. Press it."

Roto started to laugh hysterically, pointing an incriminating finger at Kurama. "You're nothing special! Nothing with class! Just a selfish demon like all the rest of us! Look at _me_ like I'm dirt, but in the end its a lie! YOU THINK OF ONLY YOURSELF-"

"PUSH IT!" Kurama demanded. Roto cackled evily, his left arm raising above his head and his thumb poised over the button. But then, as if struck by lightning, Roto stopped moving and a look of panic overtook him.

"What just happened..." Cora said, the breath she had been holding escaping her lungs in a rush. Kurama walked over to Roto, knocking the detonator from the blue skinned demons hand. He caught it mid fall, tucking it safely into his pants pocket as he stared Roto down with burning emerald eyes. Moments later, Kurama began to walk away, with Roto shouting after him still stuck to the spot.

"WAIT KURAMA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! I NEVER ACTUALLY WOULD HAVE PUSHED THE BUTTON! I SWEAR IT!" Roto's voice was grow desperate as Kurama payed him little mind. "I'm just a low class! I d-don't know any better!" Kurama stopped at the edge of the ring, turning to glare hatefully at Roto's terrified form. "Come on! Y-you believe in mercy, don't you?!"

"...No." A spike in Kurama energy and it was over. Hundreds of dark green vines erupted from Roto's flesh, flinging blood and soft tissue around the ring. They wriggled violently, growing fat and winding their way around his throat, arms, legs fingers and even into his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Large purple and pink flowers began to bloom at their ends, making Roto's dead body look more like a flower bed then a corpse.

Cora couldn't help the satisfied smirk that splayed openly across her face; while she didn't believe that a disgusting creature like Roto could make such a beautiful flower arrangement, she felt he had gotten all the he deserved.

Kurama hopped from the ring and was instantly enveloped in a tight hug From Cora which he returned with one of his own. "Thank god your alright! I was so worried, I thought I was going to get sick!" Kurama supported her in his right arm and ruffled her hair with his left.

"I've had worse." Kurama said with a weak smile. He approached the others with Cora still in his arms.

"What a _fool_." Hiei said as Kurama came a stop before them. Cora jumped from his arms, though she didn't stray far from his side. She would still need to heal him. "So intent on proving himself he couldn't notice your moves." Cora reached into Kurama pocket and retrieved the detonator.

"What about-"

"Don't worry about his demon friend; he vanished the moment Roto died." Hiei said, taking the detonator from her hands gently and letting it fall to the floor where he crushed it under his foot. Cora let out a sigh of relief; Shiori was safe.

"...what a relief..." Yusuke mumbled making everyone turn in his direction. He was propped up against the surrounding wall, still fast asleep.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Cora said. Kurama chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"OK! Enough of this secret glancing stuff! Tell us what just happened!" Kuwabara demanded, his hands falling onto his hips.

"Yes, do tell!" Botan said eagerly. Cora went to answer them, but two different hands being placed on her back made her stop short.

"It's past." Hiei said as he steered Cora away by the arm, making her face the ring once again. Kurama agreed with them and also turned, placing his hands back into his pockets. Cora could here Kuwabara complaining and let out a little snicker.

But her mirth was short lived as her amethyst eyes locked with a pair of blazing blue. Zeru stood across the ring from them, his arms crossed over his large chest and a sinister smile spread across his face. His gaze was intense, causing goose bumps to rise across her skin. At least she thought it was the look he gave her; it might have also been the dark red energy that seemed to be flickering around him like a flame. Either way, she suddenly felt very vulnerable.

A harsh growl from her right broke her from his intimidating gaze and forced her to look over to Hiei who was staring with open hatred at the other team, or rather, Zeru. Cora reached down and grasped Hiei's hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze.

The action was enough to break Hiei from his glaring contest and making his eyes snap to her. They widen a tiny amount before he reached up with is free hand and used his finger tips to brush something from her cheek. When he pulled his hand away the very tips of his fingers where wet, though the moisture quickly evaporated due to his higher body temperature.

"Wha-?" Cora reached up with her own free hand and felt her cheeks. They where damp, though it seemed they where starting to dry. Had she been crying? Was she that relieved over Shiori? She stole a glance at Zeru who had his head turned as he was collaborating with his team mates. But despite his lack of attention, she still felt a fearful shiver run down her spine.

"... I don't like him guys." She mumbled out, bringing Kuramas attention to herself and Hiei. He glanced at Zeru, his gaze hardening as he spied the heated glances he was sending Cora's way. "The way he looks at me... it makes my skin crawl. I- he scares me."

Hiei's eyes hardened, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "_He's_ the one who should be afraid. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be lucky to be more then a pile of ashes." Hiei growled out. Cora nodded and let out a shaky breath before placing her forehead against his shoulder and grasping his bicep in her left hand.

"You better come back."

"Hn."

* * *

woo-hoo! SO! There you go :) sry if it seems a little rushed, but meh. Next chapter is Hiei VS Zeru! Things are about to heat up :D


End file.
